


Home

by LOTSlover



Series: At Last Series [7]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, F/M, Passion, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 81,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOTSlover/pseuds/LOTSlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Standing high atop the ridge overlooking the Mord'Sith Temple at Sharna, Richard felt his anger begin to awaken deep within his core, threatening to unleash itself at the slightest provocation. They were two days away from finally reaching the People's Palace, had survived being attacked and held hostage by Sisters of the Dark along with a mercenary created by the Keeper only to find themselves now looking down upon a hundred Mord'Sith standing in seamless formation awaiting their arrival.

Things had just gone from very bad to much worse.

They were all exhausted from the long journey as well as battling with the evil sorceresses they had already had to contend with. Now they had over a hundred Mord'Sith waiting to either welcome them or slaughter them.

Richard didn't know how much more of this he could withstand. He just wanted to get Kahlan to safety where they could spend some time together before their daughters came. He wanted this time with his wife to be so special. It wasn't everyday that they were given the gift of becoming parents. He wanted for them to have time to prepare and enjoy their daughters' arrival without having to contend with all of the chaos that followed them everywhere they went.

He had hoped to be able to quietly arrive at the People's Palace, take control and begin the restoration process without too much turmoil. Deep in his heart, Richard knew, though, that a smooth road was not something that lay ahead for them…if ever.

Things were about to drastically change in their lives, not just in the world around them as they fought to bring two territories together in peace, but in their personal lives as well. It was no longer going to just be the two of them, not just one other person for him to love with all his heart and protect with his life, but soon there would be three…and he couldn't be happier.

Staring out over the mass of Mord'Sith that spread out like a sea of red before him, Richard watched as his life began to flash before his eyes, becoming a blurry wash of memories both past and yet to come – the first day he met Kahlan, his wedding to his soul-mate, the impending birth of his daughters, two lands uniting in peace and prosperity, growing old with Kahlan as his daughters' assumed rule.

How could he have risked so much when the price was so very high? More than he was willing to pay? Just when he wanted to give up and turn around to head home to Aydindril, Richard turned to look at Kahlan sitting on her horse beside him. Her brilliant blue eyes were so full of faith and love, her special smile suddenly touching her lips and providing him the strength and the resolve to push on. He just prayed to the spirits that he would not have to pay that price with the lives of his wife and daughters.

Richard smiled softly back at her, his eyes reflecting the love that consumed him heart and soul. Drawing a deep breath, he forced himself to turn his attention away from his wife in order to talk to Cara who was on his other side. They were going to have to come up with a plan if they were going to get through this alive.

"Cara, it might be a good idea if you go first. Maybe one of them will remember you," Richard decided, feeling that he should lead them since he was the Lord Rahl, but also not wanting to provoke them into attacking.

"As if my red leather won't alert them to the fact that I'm one of them," she retorted with a smirk on her lips.

Her sarcastic comment immediately broke through the suffocating tension that hung so thickly in the air. Richard couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief at her retort, trying to keep the grin from his face. Leave it to Cara to find a way to break the stress of a potentially deadly moment such as this in a matter of a heartbeat.

"I'll go with her," Garren immediately informed the Seeker. The determination in his words left little room for doubt that anyone was going to be able to stop him from going with her at that point.

Looking from Garren to Cara, Richard could have sworn that he saw a flicker of a smile pass across her face, breaking through the fierce façade of the Mord'Sith at his commander's insistence to accompany her. It warmed his heart to known that there was someone who cared about his friend, who loved her and wanted to protect her. She deserved to know love, a future full of happiness after having her life taken from her for so long.

And how could he argue with true love? He couldn't even force his own wife to stop risking her life for him. How would he ever be able to prevent Garren and Cara from wanting to protect each other as well?

"Fine, just keep your eyes open. We'll be right behind you. Give the warning signal if you suspect trouble. I don't want to provoke an attack, but I'm not about to sit back and be massacred either."

"Yes, Lord Rahl," Garren readily replied, relieved that he hadn't ordered him to stay back.

Garren was afraid that would have been one order that he would have had to disobey. The thought of disappointing him or defying one of his Lord Rahl's orders sickened him, but it suddenly paled with the thought of losing Cara.

"Zedd, I want you stay close to Kahlan just in case things get ugly, but be careful not to use your magic against them," Richard instructed him, knowing that his grandfather really didn't need the reminder.

"I will do whatever I can to protect my favorite granddaughter," Zedd replied with a reassuring wink at Kahlan. "She is carrying my great granddaughters, you know," he teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Richard, I'm not…"

"I know, Kahlan, but just humor me…please?" he softly pleaded with her, his eyes begging her to let him have this.

He'd been through enough anguish the last few days to last him a lifetime. He was in no frame of mind to be able to handle anything close to that again. He internally shuddered, becoming almost physically ill every time he remembered just how close he'd come to losing everything.

Seeing the torment that passed through his eyes, Kahlan felt heartsick knowing that she had been the one to put that fear in his heart, but she would much rather have to endure that than living in a world without him in it.

"It'll be alright, Richard," she reassured him, reaching over to grasp his hand and giving it a squeeze.

He brought her hand up to his mouth, brushing his lips along her fingers. "As long as you're always by my side it will be," he murmured, kissing her hand one last time before releasing his hold on her.

"Are you two done making eyes at each other?" Cara asked, interrupting the tender moment.

Garren stifled a chuckle as he turned his horse to follow Cara, sharing a knowing look with Lord Rahl as he nodded to him in respect and understanding. They both knew that they would protect the women that they loved with their lives. Of that, they were certain.

Riding down the grassy slope towards the temple, Cara and Garren led the way, followed by Kahlan, Richard, and Zedd. Aydindril soldiers flanked them on either side, their uniforms glinting brightly in the sun, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords in preparation for an attack.

Richard kept his steely glare focused on the woman who sat upon a horse before the army of the Mord'Sith. She was obviously the leader, her self-assurance and authority obvious even from this distance. Her dark red hair shone brilliantly in the sun, her single braid hanging over a shoulder. Her slender frame sat upon a horse as she waited fearlessly for them to arrive.

She made no movement to reveal their alliance with or opposition to the new Lord Rahl as she studied the approaching party. The scarlet uniform of the Sisters was like a vast bloody stain in the valley, their posture fierce and unwavering. They were not about to reveal their true servitude until they were good and ready. And evidently, they were not ready yet.

Richard felt his skin prickle, knowing that his magic would be useless against the Mord'Sith. They had the ability to capture a foe's magic and turn it against them. He couldn't risk unleashing his Han upon them. He would have to trust his sword and his skill to get them out of this if it came down to it.

Casting a sideways glance, he could see Kahlan's face now wore the authoritative mask of the formidable Mother Confessor. Her word was law, to be obeyed without hesitation or question. He feared, however, she wouldn't carry very much weight here. Confessors were despised in D'Hara, hunted ruthlessly like animals.

The thought alone made Richard shudder, causing his blood to pound through his veins. That was the very first thing that was going to change when he took control of the throne. The position of Mother Confessor as well as all Confessors after her was going to be viewed with the utmost respect, her word final.

He was not about to allow his daughters to be hunted down like their mother or killed for who they were. It had been terrifying enough to think of what could have happened to Kahlan had he not been in the woods that fateful day, how she could have been murdered without him ever knowing her. That was another life he never wanted to experience or comprehend.

Looking at her now, there was not a shred of fear, not an ounce of dread. There was only the stunning air of confidence in the way she held herself with such virtue and grace. It caused even him to take pause in the wake of her commanding presence and power.

And despite the warrior he knew her to be, she was very much a woman, full of such exquisite beauty. She was the very embodiment of love and compassion, never ceasing to amaze him or steal his breath away. There was such a strength about her that contrasted so gracefully with the tenderness that resided in her heart.

Moving to ride closer to his wife, he watched as she continued to stare at the foreboding scene before them. She absentmindedly rubbed her every-growing belly, soothing her babies in the midst of the storm. She was so striking to behold. He could just sit and watch her forever and never grow bored.

Bracing himself for the unknown that awaited them, Richard turned his attention back to the situation about to unfold before him. He knew they were in trouble. Unable to use his magic, he would have to depend on Cara's position as Mord'Sith as well as their steel to get out of this if they chose to attack them and even then the odds were not in their favor.

The closer they got, the more Richard could make out their features. Their stance was set like lifeless statues, their faces expressionless divulging neither friendliness nor deadly intent to kill. His eyes drifted over the women standing so threateningly before him, knowing they were severely outnumbered and would be taken prisoner to be broken and trained if these Mord'Sith still swore allegiance to Darken Rahl.

The thought further unleashed his anger as he imagined Kahlan subjected to such brutality, suffering the torture and torment that he had endured. He would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening.

Pondering the scene before him, Richard began to imagine how much different these women's lives would have been had they escaped this fate. Each one of them had had their dignity, their self-respect and individuality stripped away from them so that they could be broken and molded into the image of a ruthless, cold-hearted weapon. They had been created to do nothing more than the Lord Rahl's bidding.

His heart hurt for these poor lost souls, grieved and angered by the sheer arrogance of his brother for carrying out this ritualistic practice of enslaving young women against their will, to treat them so sadistically. No one deserved to be treated like this, like their lives were meaningless, worth no more than what they could do in the name of the Lord Rahl.

Rage burned fiercely in his chest as his compassion for them flooded his soul. The sooner he got to the People's Palace, the sooner he could abolish this brutal practice and start tearing down the Mord'Sith temples scattered throughout D'Hara. He would fight for these women's freedom whether they wanted it or not.

They deserved a life just like everyone else; a life lived out of their own free will, to have a husband and not a mate, to have children without fear of them being slaughtered, to not be forced into violent sexual relations with the Lord Rahl against their will.

Looking to her left, Kahlan's eyes softened as she gazed at her husband. He looked so handsome as he rode his black horse, a quality of nobility and power surrounding him. He was so unassuming, never truly comprehending the full extent of the influence and authority that he actually carried.

The hilt of his weapon flashed in the afternoon sun. The longer strands of hair that framed his tanned face fluttered softly in the breeze. His gaze was hardened like stone on the scene that spread out before them, knowing the potential danger that he could be leading them all into.

His jaw was set with steadfast determination as he sat proud in his saddle. He truly was the Lord Rahl, ruler of D'Hara in every sense. She knew that claiming the throne was just a formality at this point. He was by all rights the true leader of the territory no matter what Darken Rahl had planned in a futile attempt to try and stop him.

Watching him now, her heart flooded with the familiar rush of warmth that consumed her every time that she looked at him, every time their eyes met. She loved the way he looked at her, heated desire for her so evident in his stare, reflecting what she felt in her heart as well.

Her brow creased as she noticed a tear suddenly fall from the corner of his eye and trickle down his cheek. It caused an ache to erupt beneath her breast, wanting to take away the hurts that held him in its grip now.

She so desperately wanted to reach out to him, to tell him that everything was going to be alright. As long as they had each other, they could survive anything. She wanted to kiss him, to hold him, to just love him. But she couldn't do that right now. They had to bury their feelings and desires safely behind that appearance of complete control and authority.

Later, she told herself, later she would be able to talk to him, to sooth what was tugging so anxiously at his heart. Right now, though, it was time to perform her duties, to do what she had been trained all of her life to do, to be. She was the Mother Confessor, ruler of the Midlands and wife of Lord Rahl of D'Hara.

Steeling herself, Kahlan reined in her concerns and fears, committing herself to do whatever it took to diffuse a possible volatile situation, to protect her husband and children, her friends.

The Mother Confessor's eyes fell upon Garren and Cara leading them into Creator knew what. She was so happy for her friend, but even more to think that Cara had picked Garren. She had known Garren since they were kids. Since her return to Aydindril, their friendship had been renewed just as if she hadn't been gone for the last two years.

Kahlan began to wonder what Cara was thinking about right now. It had to be both unsettling as well as comforting to finally be home after all of this time. She had to be conflicted, though, seeing her former Sisters as they awaited their arrival, her so called "Sisters" who had beaten her and left her to die.

This time, though, Kahlan swore to be there for her, supporting her through this time.

When they had first found Cara, Kahlan hadn't trusted her at all. Richard's absolute faith and trust in her had only intensified her dislike for their newest companion. With the Mord'Sith's presence came feelings Kahlan had never experienced before – jealousy, resentment, insecurity. They all mingled and swam together in an ugly pool of frustration and heartrending pain for what her lineage had denied her – the chance to love and be loved without the touch of magic.

Kahlan suddenly found herself hating who and what she was, wanting to find anything and anyone who could relieve her of this curse that she had not asked to be born with.

Cara had been a threat to her love for Richard. She could have given him everything that Kahlan could not, increasing her pain and widening the aching abyss she felt that separated her from the man she loved with her whole being.

No one had ever come close to creating such intense feelings and love in her until Richard; no one had dared to fall in love with a Confessor until him. Cara was everything that Kahlan thought Richard would have wanted. She was so beautiful and seductive, aggressive and flirtatious. Most of all, Cara could have given Richard what he wanted most – a wife who could meet his every need in every way, giving him the children that she knew he wanted so badly, the family that she couldn't have with him.

And the more that Richard stood up for Cara, defended and believed in her, the more Kahlan's heart broke. She found herself feeling so insecure, so unsure of herself. Cara's presence had become a visible, tangible reminder of what she could not have, could not receive or give to Richard.

But watching Cara riding in front her now, Kahlan suddenly felt so foolish for ever questioning Richard's love her or Cara's intentions. Because Richard had believed in their love so steadfastly, she was now carrying his daughters.

Kahlan felt very vulnerable as she looked out over the countless faces staring back at her. The Mord'Sith were the only ones that she could not read, could not tell whether they were telling the truth or lying through their teeth. She was useless to Richard, helpless to advise him. The only thing she had left was the ConDar and even that was erratic and unpredictable at best. If she did go into the Blood Rage, everyone within her reach including her friends could possibly be confessed.

Staring at the Mord'Sith now, it suddenly felt very strange to her. She had been trained all of her life to hate these women who had always been her enemy. Now, coming to a stop before them, Kahlan found herself quite possibly on the same side.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The sea of faces staring impassively back at them was unnerving to say the least. Stopping before the Sister sitting upon her horse, Garren was immediately taken aback by the penetrating green eyes that seemed to bore right through his skull.

He tightened his grip on his still sheathed weapon, ready at a moment's notice to defend Cara, though he knew very well that she didn't need it. The sound of his pounding heart resounded in his ears as his gaze narrowed in on the leader of the Mord'Sith at Sharna, knowing the brutality of what these Sisters of the Agiel had done to the woman he loved, taking her and breaking her will.

Every muscle was tense and ready to fight at the slightest provocation, strained with worry for the woman who had captured his attention and his heart. He feared that the Mord'Sith would try to take Cara away from him and back into their fold, retraining and breaking her again. He couldn't live with that thought or with himself for that matter if it happened.

"Cara, how nice to see you alive. I had heard that you had been left for dead."

"I guess you underestimated me, Jarah," she tightly replied.

"I had also heard rumors that you were protector to Lord Rahl," Jarah evenly stated as more of a fact than a question as she ran her gloved fingers over her auburn braid.

"I am protector to the true Lord Rahl - the Seeker, Lord Richard Cypher Rahl," she proudly stated, knowing that she was much more than just his guardian. She was his friend.

"So, how quickly you have turned your back on Lord Darken Rahl, the one who gave you your true calling in life, who made you into the fierce warrior you are today," Jarah smirked as she flipped her braid over her shoulder, leaning forward to rest her forearms on the pommel of her saddle. "If it weren't for Darken Rahl, you would just be a submissive little housewife, serving your husband and bearing his children."

Cara could feel Garren bristle beside her with Jarah's cutting words. She wondered what Garren was thinking at that moment. Did he wish for a woman who was timid and compliant? Cara was not anything close to that, but she couldn't dwell on that right now. She knew that Jarah was trying to provoke her into a fight and she was not about to take the bait.

"I am still Mord'Sith, but I am no longer bound as a mindless slave to do my Lord's bidding. I have my own free will and I chose to follow Lord Richard Rahl," Cara bit out, her own green eyes narrowed and menacing and yet still remaining in complete control.

"How can you be Mord'Sith and still have free will? The Lord Rahl's will is our will, his happiness our happiness, his life our life. That concept was beaten into you during your training. How quickly you have forgotten your place."

"I have not forgotten my training. Lord Richard Rahl does not see it the same way as his brother. My Lord Rahl believes in the sanctity of life, of freedom to choose what you will do with your own life. Our lives are no longer the sole property of Darken Rahl; our lives belong to us to do as we please. Because of that, I freely choose to protect Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor with my life, not because I am forced into bondage to him, but because I respect them and they respect me."

Cara's words caused tears to burn in his throat, but Richard swiftly swallowed them back. He had worked so hard and fought so long to make her see that her life was worth so much more than what Darken Rahl had trained her to believe. It brought him such pride to hear Cara's steadfast belief in it, that she had truly embraced her humanity, understanding that her individuality and purpose for existing was so very priceless. There would only be one Cara in this world and that should not be stifled or erased for any reason much less to serve another human being.

"I see," Jarah thoughtfully replied, her fierce exterior relaxing some to everyone's surprise. "So, the rumors are true about you then. You really are the true Lord Rahl."

Richard shifted uneasily in his saddle, unsure of what to make of this Mistress Jarah. She had been cold and abrasive in her greeting, almost goading Cara into some sort of clash. Cara had thankfully kept her cool, not being coerced into starting a fight.

He was stunned by how Jarah's appearance had swiftly shifted right before his eyes. The brusque exterior of the leader of the Mord'Sith had abruptly melted away, leaving behind a look of wonder and hope that seemed so incongruent to the red leather she so proudly wore or the deadly agiel hanging at her hip. Jarah truly appeared to be in awe of the things that Cara had told her, wanting desperately to believe it to be true and yet not so sure she should risk such faith in this stranger before her.

Richard immediately encouraged his horse to stand beside Cara's, wanting to take the opportunity to make Jarah understand and believe that what Cara had said was true about him. He was not like his wicked brother and he was desperate to make all of D'Hara and the Midlands know that, to erase the ugliness and malice that was automatically associated with the name of Rahl. From now on, the name of Rahl would be associated with peace and acceptance, a love for life instead of hatred, tyranny and death.

"I am Lord Richard Rahl, son of Panis Rahl. I have come to claim the throne of D'Hara and prevent my brother Darken Rahl from taking control again. I am not my brother nor do I possess his evil intentions or ambitions. You have my word as the Seeker of Truth that I will do everything in my power to bring peace and unity to D'Hara. Now, you can either join our cause or you can chose to side with my brother. Our way leads to survival and peace. His way leads to death and destruction. Make your choice."

Kahlan felt pride filling her heart at Richard's forceful words. This was her husband, what he was meant to be, what he was meant to do. And she would do everything in her power to be there for him, to support him in any way possible.

The Mother Confessor watched as Mistress Jarah sized the Seeker up, her eyes roaming over him like a gar before she devoured her kill. Her dark green eyes came to rest once more on his face, a smirk touching her blood red lips as she suddenly got down from her horse.

Kahlan felt her stomach drop into her boots with the Mord'Sith's movement, her hand beginning to reach for her dagger, not sure of what to expect. What happened next took her completely by surprise.

Richard's hand was instantly on the hilt of his sword, prepared for whatever attack was about to come. Nothing could have shocked him more, however, when at the signal of Mistress Jarah, all the Mord'Sith before him suddenly dropped to their knees, their faces bowed low to the ground.

"Master Rahl guide us. Master Rahl teach us. Master Rahl protect us. In your light we thrive…"

The devotion began earnestly in perfect unison, filling the valley with the heartfelt pledge of every Mord'Sith present. Their angelic voices were like a choir singing praises to their leader as they repeated the words in perfect cadence.

Cara immediately started to get down from her horse to join the devotion, but a hand like steel clamped down on her arm, keeping her from dismounting and joining the fervent commitment bonding them to their Lord Rahl.

Surprised, Cara looked into the fearful eyes of the Seeker. The color had completely drained from his face, a look of dread permeating his whole countenance. He appeared as if he had just seen a ghost come to life before his eyes.

He silently shook his head 'no' before finally releasing his hold on her arm. Cara had no idea what was wrong with him as he turned back towards the Mord'Sith bowed in adoration before him. She felt guilty for not joining her Sisters in publicly pledging her allegiance to him, but something inside told her not to take part this time.

Kahlan could immediately tell that something was wrong as soon as the devotion began. She watched as his whole body tensed as the words poured forth from their hearts and their lips, their faces never leaving the ground on which they were prostrate before him.

She knew that he hated public displays such as this, having attention and adulation showered upon him. He was a very humble man, never taking all the grandeur that came with either of his titles to heart. It was one of the things that she adored about him.

But this…this was something different, something more than that. This was more like panic.

Pulling her horse up on the other side of him, Kahlan snuck her hand out, taking hold of his just as he released Cara's arm. As soon as her hand touched his, he immediately seized hold of her as if he were hanging on for dear life.

His eyes turned towards her and in that instant she suddenly knew. This was the first time he had heard the devotion since being held prisoner by Denna. Her eyes filled with tears as she took in the panic that seized hold of him. He was doing his best to rein in his emotions, but the devotion had triggered an onslaught of intense memories that suddenly flooded his mind, bringing back all the dark horror and pain that he had suffered because of the Mord'Sith.

His grip on her hand was almost painful, but she didn't flinch, didn't try to pull away. He needed her right now and she was not about to let him go through this alone. She wanted so desperately to be able to erase all of those horrible memories from his mind.

It had been something that he had never really talked about after she had rescued him from Denna. They had never discussed what had happened to him inside there after they had confessed their growing feelings for one another up on that cliff the night she had rescued him.

For several nights after that, she had been awakened by him thrashing about in his sleep. She knew that he was having night terrors, but felt helpless to comfort him. She was the one who had insisted that they bury their feelings for one another. Trying to comfort him, to hold him would have only made things that much harder for the both of them. It had hurt her so deeply that she had denied him her comfort during that time.

Since their wedding, Kahlan had woken a couple of times to find him fighting against that same nightmare. She would wake to find him crying out in his sleep, his arms swinging against an unknown foe, his brow sweaty and his breathing ragged.

As soon as she would wake him, he would immediately grab hold of her, clinging to her with every ounce of strength he possessed. She would hold him protectively in her arms, stroking his hair, his face buried against her breast with his arms wrapped so tightly around her that she could barely draw a breath. He would soon fall asleep then in that position, finally sleeping peacefully the rest of the night.

In the morning, he would always look so embarrassed, so ashamed, but she would quickly wrap her arms around him, providing him the comfort that she had regrettably denied him all those nights after she had rescued him. Even then, all he would ever reveal about what had terrified him so was just "bad memories".

Kahlan watched now as Mistress Jarah suddenly sat back on her heels, a broad smile spreading across her striking features. "Welcome home, Lord Rahl."

XXX

Kahlan felt uneasy as she walked through the ominous corridors of the Mord'Sith temple. She could hardly believe that they were inside a place like this without having to fight for their very survival. She too was beginning to be haunted by memories of rescuing Richard from Denna, anger for what had been done to him rising to the surface.

The stone walls were dark and depressing, causing a sense of foreboding to drift over her, wrapping her in its embrace. Despite all of this, the temple was surprisingly clean and well-kept. Of course, they weren't in the training chambers of the temple, the rooms where souls were broken and emptied of every shred of humanity and self-respect.

Shivering suddenly, she unconsciously began rubbing her arm as she looked warily about her, trying to remember every turn they took just in case this all turned out to be a trap. She was not about to be caught unaware.

They had been invited to stay the night, but Richard had thankfully insisted that they needed to keep moving. He had finally agreed to stay for dinner before they were on their way to the People's Palace, much to Kahlan's dismay.

Looking ahead of her again, she took in their host as she led them to the formal dining hall. Mistress Jarah was tall, but not as tall as the Mother Confessor. Her slender frame was typical for a Mord'Sith, her body moving with a feline gracefulness. All the Sisters seemed to move and walk in a similar slinky manner, exuding seductiveness with every movement.

She had beautiful auburn hair that hung down her back in the characteristic tight braid of the Sisters of the Agiel. She walked between Richard and Cara, talking about something or other. Garren followed next, staying protectively close to Cara, bringing a smile to Kahlan's lips. She supposed that he had to be concerned as well about the possibility of this being a trap or that Cara's Sisters would try to lure her back into their fold, taking her away from him. Kahlan was confident that that was not something Cara would allow.

She and Zedd were next, followed by half a dozen Mord'Sith which only added to the Mother Confessor's growing apprehension. Her hand instantly found her protruding belly, rubbing absentminded circles over her daughters. It was becoming a reassuring habit that she found herself doing more and more. There was just something so soothing about the gesture, the connection with life as her fingers caressed where her twins were growing.

Kahlan suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to tell Richard about feeling the babies moving. There had been so much turmoil they had been dealing with that it had been shoved aside in order to rescue Richard.

She found herself wanting to run past everyone, grab her husband and take him somewhere private so she could tell him, let him experience the feeling of his little girls so alive inside of her. She knew, though, that it was definitely not the best time. Not to mention, the thought of sharing such a tender moment with him inside of a Mord'Sith temple made her skin crawl. She felt that it would just taint it somehow.

Disappointed, Kahlan resigned herself to waiting until later tonight after they had set up camp to pull him away to somewhere private so she could show him. She could hardly wait to see the look of pure excitement that she knew would fill his face when he felt his babies moving within her womb.

"What's wrong, my dear?"

The sound of Zedd's voice cut through the distress filling her mind at that moment. "I just thought of something that I wanted to talk to Richard about," she distractedly mumbled.

"Well, you better tell him soon because once we get to the People's Palace and he claims the throne, you won't be seeing your husband very much," Zedd grimly told her.

Kahlan felt her stomach suddenly twist and constrict with Zedd's words. She hadn't really dwelt on the fact that Richard's time would be consumed with putting D'Hara back in order. She of all people understood the enormity of the responsibility and task that lay ahead of them. She knew deep down in her heart that she was going to have to give him up for the role that he'd been born to fulfill, but it hadn't fully hit her until she heard the words actually spoken out loud.

Swallowing past the rising lump in her throat, Kahlan watched as her husband became nothing more than a blur from the tears pooling in her eyes. She suddenly felt very lost and alone as Richard and the others passed through the door of the dining hall. She knew she was being irrational, but her emotions were getting the best of her all of the sudden.

Walling off her heart and swallowing her tears, she entered the room to find Richard waiting just inside the door for her, a smile on his lips and longing simmering in his eyes.

"Hi," he softly said as he swiftly captured her hand in his before walking her to the table.

Noticing the sadness that permeated her face, Richard squeezed her hand tighter. Leaning in, he murmured, "Are you alright? You look so sad."

Glancing at him through her eyelashes, she attempted to hide the grief that swarmed inside of her. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tired."

"I hope you're not too tired to kiss later tonight?" he seductively whispered in her ear, his voice husky, his breath so warm against her skin it caused her to shiver with anticipation.

"We'll see just how lucky you get, Seeker," she softly replied, forcing herself to smile.

Richard groaned low in his throat, that deep moan of longing that seemed to rise up from his very core. It always sent a rush of warm arousal to course through her body every time she heard it.

She was so thrilled about the babies they were going to have, but at the same time she felt a sense of loss. She and Richard had only been married for a month or two before he had suddenly left her for D'Hara, separating them for almost two months. Then she had discovered that she with child and even with his return they didn't have very much time together, time to just be husband and wife. And now she was losing him to D'Hara.

Richard pressed his lips against her temple as he pulled her chair out for her, scooting her closer to the table as she sat down. Walking back around, he settled himself in the chair directly across from her. As much as he loved being right next to her, he equally adored the pleasure that came with sitting across from her, admiring her stunning beauty and relishing the love for him that swam in those beautiful orbs that were like the bluest ocean he had ever seen.

"So, are the rumors true about the split among the Sisters over which Lord Rahl to follow?" Cara finally asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence as she reached for a basket of bread.

"You haven't heard yet?" Mistress Jarah asked as she sat forward with a sudden sense of urgency.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

"What should we have heard?" Cara asked suspiciously, sitting up straighter in her seat.

"Darken Rahl is back," Mistress Jarah announced with an arched eyebrow, taking a bite of her dinner.

"We already knew that," Cara replied with a frown of irritation as she relaxed a bit, relieved that it hadn't been anything worse than what they already knew.

"No, he's back here…in the area. I heard that he's at Namara building his army to take back the People's Palace. Some of the D'Haran army and the Mord'Sith have secured the People's Palace awaiting your arrival. I believe he's planning some sort of attack to take it back."

"For my arrival? How did they even know that I would come to claim the throne?" Richard asked incredulously.

"Lord Rahl, your fame precedes you. Your honor and skills as a fearless warrior are well known throughout the territories. When you killed Darken Rahl, you became the rightful heir to the throne of D'Hara. The bond with Darken Rahl was broken forever and the bond with you was established."

"Then why aren't all the Mord'Sith siding with Richard?" Cara questioned.

"Some of the D'Haran army and Mord'Sith have remained loyal to Darken Rahl, still believing in his ways of ruling with an iron fist of terror even though the bond with him is broken," Jarah attempted to explain. "The Sisters and soldiers that occupy the People's Palace as well as some Mord'Sith in temples scattered throughout the territory are now fully committed to following only you because we feel that bond so strongly with you, believe in you to lead D'Hara and bring back the powerful influence that it once had."

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with an ugly battle when we reach the People's Palace. Looks like it's already been fought for you, my boy," Zedd commented as he watched his grandson.

Richard's eyes were distant as he tried to process it all, to wrap his mind around the fact that he truly was the Lord Rahl of D'Hara without even a battle. The throne was just anticipating his arrival, the D'Haran army and Mord'Sith awaiting his orders.

Looking at the pride shining in his grandfather's eyes, Richard wished he could feel as confident as everyone else was. He had a bad feeling, though, that it wasn't going to be as easy as they made it sound. There was something about all of this that didn't sit well with him. Nothing that they had encountered over the last two years had ever gone smoothly or just like they had planned.

Gazing at Kahlan sitting before him, he noticed her lowered gaze, her focus on her plate of untouched food. His brow narrowed with concern as she pushed her food about on her plate with her fork, but not eating any of it. Despite her presence in the room, her thoughts seemed as if they were a thousand leagues from here.

She was obviously bothered about something. Richard wished that he could talk to her, but now wasn't the best time or place. It would have to wait for now. He wanted to get this meal over with so they could be on their way to the People's Palace.

Despite the Mord'Sith's devotion to him, Richard still felt a sense of unease. At the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of relief that Kahlan would be well protected once they were inside the Palace's walls.

"I'm sending a large contingent of Mord'Sith to escort you the rest of the way to the Palace, Lord Rahl. An important ruler such as yourself should be accompanied by more than a handful of Aydindril soldiers," Mistress Jarah stated with disdain, casting a glance at Garren who scowled at the insinuation.

"Garren and I are more than capable of protecting Lord Rahl," Cara shot back with an icy glare.

"Oh, I'm not suggesting that you aren't, my dear," the head Mistress replied, feigning hurt by Cara's defensiveness. "I am merely suggesting that it would appear more proper for a Lord of his stature to arrive at the People's Palace with a sizeable delegation of Mord'Sith accompanying him. It would go a long way in the eyes of the D'Haran people to see the power that their new Lord Rahl already commands."

Glancing at Richard, Garren finally spoke. "It might not be a bad idea, Lord Rahl. It would be a very visible way to show your influence and power."

"I agree, but at the same time, I am not about to appear anything remotely like my brother. My main focus is to right the wrongs that he has committed, to make the name of Rahl something to be proud of instead of ashamed," Richard adamantly declared, his eyes heated with the desire that stirred within his soul to erase the vileness that clung to his namesake.

Richard was not proud to be a Rahl, but that was something that he was very determined to change. He was not about to let his daughters be associated with a name that was so despised or struck terror in people's hearts as much as the name that he now had to carry.

"I will prepare some of my Sisters to accompany you. You can spend the night here and leave at dawn," Mistress Jarah offered again as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"We are leaving this evening. We can still get a couple more hours of travel in before we would need to set up camp," Richard reiterated, taking another bite.

"As you wish, my Lord. I will have my Sisters prepared to leave as soon as you finish eating," she finally relented, bristling with his wish to leave.

"No more than twenty Mord'Sith," the Seeker insisted. "I will not come across as a blood thirsty dictator, bent on conquering the territory on my first day at the People's Palace."

Mistress Jarah nodded her agreement as she took a sip of wine from her goblet, her dark green eyes peering over the rim of her glass at her new Lord Rahl. He was definitely as handsome as she had heard. His dark brown eyes were confident and intense, his presence sure and full of purpose. He would be a very worthy mate.

It was a pity that he was already married to the Mother Confessor. Of course, being with one woman never deterred Darken Rahl from enjoying the company of several other women. Maybe she could convince him to enjoy the rights and privileges that came with being the Lord Rahl before they left.

Richard's body felt tense as he finished his meal. The look that Mistress Jarah gave him as she sipped her wine made the tiny hairs stand up on the back of his neck. She was like the seductive predator and he the prey. It was not a look of treachery or betrayal, but one of pure lust.

Richard's focus settled on Kahlan sitting across the table from him. He immediately felt himself relax as he looked at her and yet he felt his heart constrict. She had not eaten a single bite of her food nor had she spoken a word since they had sat down at the table. His mind began to race with what could have upset her.

Kahlan had been anxious at first when they had arrived, but they had all been apprehensive, not knowing what to expect by the hundred Mord'Sith waiting outside the temple for them. He knew it wasn't morning sickness. That had disappeared over three weeks ago or more. Something had changed since they entered the temple.

Looking up, Kahlan noticed Richard's focus was solely on her. Sensing his concern, she smiled softly at him as she forced herself to take a small bite of food even though she didn't feel much like eating at the moment. She was anxious to be on their way.

Kahlan had not missed the lust-filled looks that Jarah was giving her husband, sizing him up as if he was a handsome prize to be conquered or won. Richard belonged to her and no one else and she was not about to lose him to a temptress like Jarah no matter how far along with child she was.

"I will see to the preparations for your departure," Mistress Jarah suddenly announced as she stood to her feet, sliding her chair away from the table and smiling bewitchingly at her Lord Rahl.

Richard was too concerned about Kahlan to even notice the beguiling smile that Jarah had just given him. Getting up from his seat, he made his way around the table, sitting down in an empty chair next to  
his wife while Cara, Zedd, and Garren were lost in their own deep conversation about how they should arrive at the People's Palace.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Richard leaned in and pressed his lips to her cheek. "Kahlan, what's wrong? You haven't eaten anything. Are the babies making you sick?" he murmured in her ear as he kept his face close to hers.

Kahlan relaxed a little into his embrace, his close proximity bringing her a sense of reassurance that she needed right now. She hated herself for feeling like this. She knew the call of duty, of responsibility over wants and desires, but for some reason she was overwhelmed with it all of a sudden.

"No, I'm just not very hungry," she softly replied as she turned her head to face him, her nose brushing against his.

"You should be starving now that you're eating for three of you," he lightly chuckled, his breath pulsing against her face.

"I'm just tired. I want to get out of here and be on our way."

"We'll be leaving here shortly," he told her. "Now, tell me what's really upsetting you."

Releasing a sigh, Kahlan closed her eyes. She knew she could never keep anything from him. It never ceased to astound her how he could see right through her, into the very depths of her soul sometimes. Of course, she had even admitted to him at one time that she was not a very good liar.

"I just had something that I wanted to tell you earlier, but Zedd reminded me that when we reach the People's Palace, I won't get to see you very much, if at all because you'll be too busy putting D'Hara back in order."

Richard felt his heart melt at the sadness that permeated her entire countenance, her deep longing to always be with him. It was his desire as well. Her voice sounded so lonely as if he had already been swept away into the duties that awaited him. Lifting her chin to look at him, he kissed her softly.

"Kahlan, I love you more than any title I may have, anything that this world could ever offer me. And if our love wasn't enough, you're having my babies. No matter how much work there is to do to save D'Hara, I will never allow it to come between us or keep me away from you. You are my first and only true love, my Kahlan. Nothing could ever take that away."

"I'm so sorry, Richard," she whispered as a tear leaked from the corner of her eye. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just love you so much. We've hardly had any time together, just the two of us to enjoy being married or the babies that are coming. I never imagined this incredible life with you was ever possible, but now that I've tasted it I'm so afraid of losing it. And now, you have a whole territory to rule…"

"No, Kahlan. We have a whole territory to rule. I can't do it alone; I refuse to do it without you by my side. Everything that I do, I do with you. That's just the way the new Lord Rahl demands it to be. And you can't disobey Lord Rahl," he teased with a lop-sided smile, his eyes dancing with so much love it nearly took her breath away.

"I love you, Richard," she whispered as she brushed her lips against his. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. These babies are turning my thoughts and emotions upside down."

"I love you forever, Kahlan, emotional swings and all," he promised as he tenderly kissed her again, anxious to get her away from here so he could kiss her the way that he so desperately wanted to right now. "Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me earlier before my grandfather started running off at the mouth with such nonsense?"

Leaning forward, Kahlan's cheek brushed against his, causing tingles to course in waves throughout his body. Sometimes just the slightest touch or contact with her could be so erotic to him, setting his pulse to pounding. Richard felt his breath catch in his chest as the warmth of her skin caressed his cheek as her lips found his ear.

"Later…so I can show you in private."

Her hushed words were so sensual as they drifted over his ear and into his brain, sending a heated rush of arousal surging through his system before settling low in his stomach. His body ached to take her right then and there, begging for that intense release, but he would have to wait.

"That's a promise I am holding you to, Mother Confessor," he huskily breathed as his lips found hers in a hard, passionate kiss. Breaking for air, he nuzzled her nose with his. "Now, are you going to eat or do I have to force you?"

"You can force yourself on me anytime you wish, Seeker," she purred, the corners of her lips turned up into a mischievous grin.

A low moan rose up from the depths of his throat, broadening her smile. She loved how he responded to her in every way, loved how they flirted and teased each other.

Reaching past her, Richard picked up her fork, spearing a piece of meat. Bringing it to her lips, he held it out for her to take into her mouth. A wicked gleam simmered in his eyes and Kahlan knew exactly where his thoughts were taking him because her mind was taking her there too.

She slowly opened her mouth, her lips wrapping around the fork, her eyes never leaving his as she drew back, taking the piece of meat with her. She chewed the morsel of food, thoroughly enjoying this way of eating. It was much more exciting than feeding herself.

Richard felt his mouth grow dry as he watched her lips surround the fork and take the piece of offered meat. Swallowing hard, he reminded himself to breath as he watched her chew, wanting more than anything to kiss her, to taste what she was tasting, but he didn't want to take the food that his daughters needed to grow. He readily decided this was something that they were going to have to explore later in the privacy of their bedchambers when they got to the Palace.

Reaching for another piece of food, Richard was brought to a stop by the abrupt voice-clearing sound at the other end of the table.

"If you two are done mooning over each other, I think we should probably get moving," Cara smirked as she stood to her feet.

"I was just making sure that my wife and babies were getting the proper nutrition," Richard tried to convince them as he attempted to rein in the desire that was throbbing painfully throughout his body.

He watched in amusement as Kahlan's face turned pink from embarrassment, having forgotten about where they were as well. She immediately began chewing lightly on her bottom lip which did nothing to diminish his building hunger for her.

Getting up, Richard moved to stand behind her. Grasping hold of her chair, he pulled her away from the table as he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I will just have to finish feeding you later tonight."

The soft gasp that slipped past her lips brought a grin to his face as he offered her a hand and helped her to her feet. He suddenly found himself more anxious than ever to leave this place.

Making their way to the main entrance of the temple, they were met by Mistress Jarah and twenty Mord'Sith. She stood with her hands on her hips, disappointment coloring her face.

"I do wish that you would take me up on my offer to spend the night," she pouted as she came to stand right in front of him, running her finger down his chest and ignoring the fact that Kahlan was standing right there beside him holding his hand. "I can give you pleasure like you have never experienced before."

"I don't think so," Richard evenly stated, tightening his grip on Kahlan's hand as he began to lead her away from the seductress.

Kahlan immediately pulled him to stop as she paused before the Mord'Sith. "You ever lay a finger on him again and I will confess you and send you to the Keeper before you can even think to draw your next breath," Kahlan glowered at her, a sneer on her lips and her eyes burning with a fierce anger that caused the Mord'Sith to take a step back.

"I was merely offering my services to the Lord Rahl. It is a custom for the Mord'Sith to attend to the Lord Rahl's every need," Mistress Jarah defended, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew one touch from the Mother Confessor would bring the most excruciating form of death and she was not about to provoke her any further.

"The Lord Rahl's every need is my concern, not yours and I will have you know that he is more than well taken care of, as if it were any of your business," Kahlan snapped as she stormed away from the Mord'Sith.

Richard bit his bottom lip as he followed Kahlan from the temple, attempting to stifle the laugh that was seeking release. Stopping, he pulled her back to him, immediately wrapping his arms around her and holding her close against his body.

"Is the Mother Confessor jealous?" he teased, his eyes gleaming with amusement.

He loved to see her jealous. It was just so arousing to see her get this worked up about another woman making advances towards him. He knew in his heart that he would never betray her in that way, that there was no other woman in the world who could ever come close to comparing to Kahlan.

There was just something so provocative about the way she got so feisty and heated over the fact that a woman was flirting with him.

"No, I'm not jealous…just making sure that she knows that you belong to me and any advances on my husband will be met with severe consequences," she confidently stated, trying to hide the embarrassment she suddenly felt with her heated reaction.

She had been very jealous, but she was not about to admit it to him. What could possibly be beautiful about a woman four months along with child compared to a Mord'Sith with the perfect body in tight leather?

"I only have eyes for you, Kahlan," he murmured as his knuckles grazed lightly along her check before pressing his lips to hers. It had been as if he had read her very thoughts.

"You better keep it that way, Cypher, or you could find yourself on the wrong end of my dagger," she breathily teased.

Kissing her once more, Richard chuckled to himself. He so loved his fiery Confessor. He could hardly wait to get her alone in the People's Palace where he could enjoy that heated passion over and over again.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Moving through the woods with stealth and gracefulness, the beauty of the night and the bright glow of the full moon as well as the breathtaking site of so many stars stretching as far as the eye could see was all oblivious to her.

Cara's mind was still completely absorbed with the events of the day. She was amazed at how well the confrontation with the Mord'Sith had gone this afternoon, how confidently Lord Rahl had handled things.

Going into it, Cara didn't know how things were going to end, how Jarah would respond to their appearance in D'Hara, if her Sisters were going to side with Richard or Darken Rahl. She had been very relieved by their sworn allegiance to Richard. She'd had no idea how they would have been able to fight their way out of this one had they been sworn to Darken Rahl.

She had a firm purpose in mind now as she moved through the trees – finding Garren. The Aydindril soldiers were camped a little deeper into the woods to the west, the Mord'Sith camped to the east while the main campsite was positioned in a clearing in the middle. Garren and Cara had determined that this would be the best way to protect Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor should Darken Rahl decide to attack before they reached the People's Palace.

Now that orders had been issued to the Mord'Sith and everyone was following their assigned duties for the night, Cara was anxious to see Garren before going to bed. They'd had little time to talk since leaving the Temple at Sharna, too preoccupied with their respective roles – he in charge of the Aydindril soldiers and she now in charge of the Mord'Sith.

Cara wanted to discuss things with him, make sure that the soldiers were settled in and accepting their new companions. Things could only potentially worsen when they reached the People's Palace which was filled with hundreds of Mord'Sith. Knowing that they were already sworn to Richard helped diffuse the majority of the stress.

Catching a glimpse of Garren, Cara suddenly felt a sudden stirring inside of her. There was more than just one reason that she wanted to see him tonight. Watching him as she made her way towards him, Cara noticed a troubled look clouding his handsome features, his dark grey eyes narrowed as he worked on building the campfire.

Standing to his feet, Garren noticed Cara as she broke through the trees and entered the soldiers' camp. The sight of her made his heart quicken. She made him feel things that he had never felt before, no one ever capturing his attention quite like her.

Garren forced a smile through the worry that still held fast in his heart. He had wanted a chance to talk to Cara about today. He still had some lingering concerns that he wanted to discuss with her.

"Are all your men out on patrol?" Cara asked as she looked about the camp, noticing all the empty bedrolls.

"For the moment," he told her as she came to stand before him.

"Good," she smirked, grabbing hold of his shirt and pulling him into a heated kiss.

Garren quickly responded to her, pulling her slender frame flush against him. He moaned softly as she deepened the kiss, her tongue sliding into his mouth. Drawing back for air, he pressed his forehead against hers.

"You make it very difficult to focus when you kiss me like that," he murmured as he gazed intently into her eyes. "As much as I want to just kiss you right now, I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Cara asked as she pulled him to sit down on a log beside her.

"Cara, do you trust these Mord'Sith? I know they're your Sisters, but do you truly trust them…believe that they're sincere in their allegiance to Richard?" he questioned as he slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side.

"I trust the Sisters from Sharna. Mord'Sith do not take the oath of devotion to the Lord Rahl lightly. It's something that is very sacred. It is only spoken out of true faith and devotion to the Lord Rahl. It is our lives that we are swearing to protect and serve him with, something that has been ingrained into us to do."

"So you don't think that this is some sort of trick?"

"I don't believe these Mord'Sith are aligned with Darken Rahl. They could have easily eliminated us outside of the temple and they chose not to. I believe they're sincere in their commitment to protect Richard with their very lives. Besides, there was something different about Jarah this time, something that I've never seen in her before."

"What's that?"

"Hope," she simply stated as she melted further into his embrace.

XXX

Kahlan sat with her back against a large tree, the moon shining brightly above them, so relieved to be away from the campsite for a while. She was finally alone with her husband, allowed the chance to spend some time with him without everyone around them.

She smiled down at him, his head cradled in her lap as she softly traced his face with her fingers. She meticulously studied his striking features, every perfect curve. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen.

Lying with his head in her lap, Richard sighed contentedly, his eyes closed as he relished the feel of being with his beloved. The feel of her fingers gently gliding over his face was somehow so relaxing and yet deeply personal, connecting them through her touch as she outlined his features that were unique to him alone.

Richard felt he could stay here forever like this with his wife, just experiencing each other, touching and drinking in their lover's essence. There was just something so sensual about how Kahlan ran her finger across his forehead, down the side of his face, along the stubble that lined his jaw, across his chin and around the other side to start the process all over again.

He could feel all of the tension, all the fears and worries from the day seep from his body. He was filled with nothing but the love he held in his heart for her, his smoldering desire to be with her gradually building. A deep ache to feel himself completely surrounded by her sweet warmth was beginning to consume him.

As if reading his mind, Richard unexpectedly felt her lips caressing his, her fingers running through his hair. Her tongue was suddenly stroking the roof of his mouth causing him to sigh in response as she poured herself into him, giving what she felt in her heart for him.

Kahlan couldn't resist kissing him any longer. She had to taste him, to feel that intimate connection with her lover. She knew there were soldiers as well as Mord'Sith patrolling the area, but her deep-seated need for him was pushing her over the edge of caring.

Richard's hand swiftly slipped up into her hair, grasping the back of her neck, holding her closer. He was not about to let this end, not after the fire Kahlan had stoked inside of him. He was desperate to finish what she had started.

The risk that someone could stumble upon them only added to his burning arousal as he suddenly released her, getting up on his knees before her. His chest was beginning to heave in response to his pounding heart as he kissed her again, his fingers finding the laces of her gown.

His hands slipped inside of her dress, grazing over her breasts, pushing the material off of her shoulders and down her arms. His lips found her neck, his hands stroking the soft skin of her back.

Kahlan suddenly felt weak all over as Richard kissed and nipped a trail down her neck and along her collarbone, his hands finding her corset and working it free from her body already flush with desire.

He felt her body go limp in his embrace as a throaty moan of pleasure filled the air. Richard smiled as he kissed along her jaw before finding her lips once more.

His tongue was suddenly filling her mouth, causing her heart to race as her hands pulled his shirt free from his pants. They broke contact long enough to remove his shirt, her fingers feverishly working the laces of his breeches.

The repeated gasps and moans that spilled from her throat only spurred him on. He didn't care at that point who heard them or found them. He just needed her so badly. She was his everything and no one was ever going to take that away from him.

Sitting up, Richard pushed her skirt up past her thighs as he pulled her into his lap, his breath catching in his chest as he took in her beauty. The moonlight cast a glow that illuminated her striking features as well as her raven hair. He was so in love with this woman, so fortunate to receive her love in return.

Straddling him, Kahlan hissed at the feel of his beard scratching against her breasts as she began to move with him. She couldn't believe they were doing this here, now. The thought caused excitement to pound through her veins, the feel of him moving inside of her sending her spiraling towards that intense release he always brought her.

Kahlan never ceased to stir his heart. She was like a gorgeous spirit making love to him, come to claim what was hers except that he had been captured by her so very long ago. His hands gripped her hips, his fingers kneading her soft flesh beneath her dress as he steadied her, reveling in everything that was purely Kahlan.

Continuing to move over him, her head fell against his shoulder as her power began to uncoil from deep within her, her body moving now of its own accord as he set her free once more from the gnawing hunger for him that consumed her very being.

Her panting breath was hot against his shoulder, intensifying his passion and propelling him towards completion within her as he tightened his grip on her. He felt as if he was about to erupt from the intensity of their love if she didn't come soon.

His lips burned like sweet fire as he nudged her head up, capturing her lips in a searing kiss, his breath becoming her breath as her power suddenly exploded inside of her, flowing forcefully from her into him, and then they were flying over the edge, soaring to new heights once more before tumbling back down to earth.

The sounds of their heated panting as they descended from their blissful release filled the night air, his powerful arms wrapped tightly around her and holding her shuddering form protectively against him. He tenderly kissed along her shoulder, his tongue slipping out to taste the saltiness of her moist flesh as they just held each other close. Kissing his way up her neck to her ear, he paused, inhaling deeply and absorbing her intoxicating scent.

His tongue and teeth played with her earlobe as she stroked the sweat-slicked muscles of his back. His softly panting breath on her ear sent a shiver of pleasure rippling through her body, bringing a grin to his lips.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me in private?" he murmured breathily against her ear.

"Not exactly," she mumbled, trying to regain some semblance of coherent thought in the midst of the hazy fog of euphoria that still permeated her brain.

"What did you have in mind then?"

"Well, it would require letting go of me…and I'm not ready to move just yet," she replied, an airy rasp still in her voice from their love making.

"I'm very content with waiting then until you're fully ready, but I am opposed to patrolling soldiers getting an eye-full of my wife's partially exposed body," he muttered as he continued to kiss behind her ear, his teeth gently nipping the sensitive flesh, his tongue soothing the sting away.

Kahlan groaned at the thought of releasing him just yet especially with the way he was enticing her to stay with his mouth and tongue, but he had a point. They had probably pushed their luck as far as they could and she was anxious for him to feel the babies moving inside of her.

A low growl rose from Richard's chest as Kahlan released her hold on him and stood to her feet. "You make it near impossible to think rationally," he murmured as he too stood to his feet, kissing her passionately once more. "I can't tempt you to just spend the rest of the night up here making love with me?"

"You know I would love nothing more, but we both know if we don't return to camp soon, Cara will be heading here to escort us back," she replied as she pulled away to find her corset that he had thrown by the bushes.

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Richard knew that she was right, but it did little to diminish the fire that still smoldered inside of him for her. Every time he tasted heaven with her, he hungered for it that much more.

"I'm still going to lock us away inside our bedchambers once we reach the People's Palace."

"And I plan on throwing away the key. That's why you should get your rest while you still can," she seductively teased with a wicked grin as she threw his shirt at him.

He watched as her eyes hungrily roamed over his body as he put his shirt on, knowing what was racing through her mind because he was thinking it too. He fastened the laces of his breeches before making his way to her. He pushed her hands out of the way, refastening the laces of her dress himself.

Looking into his eyes, Kahlan caressed the side of his face. "I was so proud of you today, Richard."

He closed his eyes, melting into the feel of her affectionate touch. He sighed deeply, pleased to know that Kahlan felt that he had handled the situation with the Mord'Sith well. He had never been trained in matters of diplomacy or protocol for handling potentially volatile situations. That was something that was better suited for Kahlan, not him.

He was just doing what he felt was right, finding his own way to the best of his abilities. He had no idea how to rule a territory, command an entire army or deal in diplomatic relations. The things that he knew, the things he was most comfortable and confident in were all outdoors in the woods, not inside of a Palace.

"Kahlan, I need you now more than I have ever needed you. I have no idea what I'm doing or how to put a territory back together," he finally admitted to her, feeling so unworthy of the title he now held.

"I think that is part of what makes you so special. You don't have any preconceived notions about how things should be done. You rely on your instincts and follow your heart. That makes you the perfect leader, Richard."

"But you've been trained to handle diplomatic matters, how to deal with political situations, Kahlan. I don't have the first clue where to even start," he replied, frustration filling his face as he suddenly turned away from her.

Kahlan smiled at the familiar habit as he ran his hand back through his hair. It was the tell-tale sign of the overwhelming frustration that was brewing inside of him. Walking towards him, Kahlan came to stand in front of him.

"You don't even realize what an amazing person you truly are, Richard, and that makes you such a good man. You have the purest, most noble heart that I have ever met. It's one of the reasons I feel so madly in love with you," she told him as she took his hands in hers. "You don't really need me to help you lead this territory. You are a natural leader; you have abilities that can't be learned."

"You're my strength, Kahlan. I'm afraid that I'll fail and things will be worse than they already are…that I'll disappoint you," he softly admitted as he lowered his eyes.

"I could never be disappointed in you, Richard. I will always be here with you...I won't you let you fall," she said, leaning in and sealing her promise with a kiss.

Pulling back, he softly smiled at her, his hands settled on either side of her neck, his thumbs caressing her jaw. "So, what do you want to show me out here in private?"

Taking his hand, Kahlan placed it over her belly, spreading his palm to cup her abdomen. She rested her hand over his, holding him securely against her. She prayed his daughters would move again now so that he could experience what she and Cara had been able to that day.

Richard stood still before her, his eyes falling to his large hand that cradled her belly. Her smaller hand rested on top of his, holding him to her. He felt his heart begin to race with anticipation as he waited for what he suddenly knew Kahlan had wanted him to experience.

He held his breath in eager anticipation as time seemed to drag by and yet he wouldn't have broken this intimate moment with his Kahlan for the entire world. Even if nothing happened, just the experience of standing here with her, his hand cupping her womb where his babies grew was enough to fill him with overwhelming joy.

And then it happened.

Richard gasped as he felt movement beneath the palm of his hand. It had been subtle, but it had definitely been there. Staring at her abdomen, he watched as Kahlan's other hand also covered his, wanting to share this precious moment with him.

Kahlan's eyes were focused solely on Richard. His face was so full of wonder, his lips slightly parted as he stared at their hands resting over their babies. She watched a grin slowly spread across his face as she felt another, more pronounced movement beneath their hands. Tears suddenly filled his eyes and tracked down his cheeks.

Richard finally looked up at her, his face filled with such happiness that she couldn't stop the tears pooling in her own eyes. In the midst of all the turmoil and chaos that seemed to storm around them, all the uncertainties and dangers waiting around every corner, they had this quiet moment to share, to celebrate the lives they had created together.

He suddenly dropped to his knees before her, his hands gently embracing her womb. He looked up into her eyes as he pressed his lips to her belly, his thumbs caressing back and forth and Kahlan instantly knew that she would never forget this moment for as long as she lived.

She tenderly stroked his hair as he whispered his love to his daughters, his tears ceasing. He finally stood up before her, his face still damp. His hands settled on either side of her neck again as he gazed at her.

"Thank you, Kahlan," he whispered, his voice suddenly failing him, not allowing him to speak any more.

He stared deep into her eyes, sparkling brighter than the most brilliant star shining in the sky. Leaning in, his eyes fell closed as his lips met hers, the feel of her in his arms causing his heart to soar. This was true love in its purest form; this was his Kahlan and his unborn daughters he was holding in his arms. Life would never get better than this.

He pulled her closer against him, his hands sinking into her hair and gripping it tightly, not about to let her go any time soon. As passionate and intense as their love making had just been, this was equally gentle and tender; showing her how much he loved her and the daughters that she was carrying. For them, he would give everything.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The People's Palace of D'Hara loomed large in the distance like an enigma tucked in between the mountains that rose up around it, shielding and protecting it. Dreary gray clouds blanketed the sky, eclipsing the setting sun and adding to the Palace's menacing air. Despite all of this, there was almost a majestic beauty to it with its towering steeples, pointed arches, and graceful porticos.

Richard could scarcely believe this was to be his new home, his to rule as he saw fit. This was where his daughters were going to be born in the coming months, where his family with Kahlan would begin and expand.

He knew how difficult this was going to be for her being away from her home, giving birth to their daughters in a strange land, a territory that had been her enemy for as long as she could remember, but he would be there with her every step of the way.

He promised himself that he would get her home to Aydindril just as soon as he could manage it, but for now he had to focus on fulfilling his duty as Lord Rahl to these people. Richard knew that he and Kahlan would have to eventually work out a way for them to rule D'Hara and the Midlands either from Aydindril or the People's Palace, but it was something that was difficult to even begin to consider.

The thought of being separated from Kahlan by such a great distance gnawed at his heart. There had to be a way for them to stay together, to raise their family and still rule both territories without neglecting the other. As the People's Palace and his future drew ever closer, Richard knew that those challenging decisions would have to wait for another day.

His wife's willingness and desire to follow him where his duty had called him warmed his heart, making him appreciate her love that much more. Even though he was untouched by her powers, their love was magical, like something that was only read about in fairytales.

"Home."

The sound of Cara's wistful voice cut through the rambling thoughts tumbling through his mind. Casting a glance at her, Richard noticed the serene look that suddenly filled her face. He imagined it had to be a comfort to be home after all of this time away.

He was glad he was able to bring her home, give her this gift, especially after the countless times that she had risked her life for them. She had given up the chance to start a new life separate from the Mord'Sith in order to help them fulfill their quest.

Where would they be today without her? Richard shuddered to think what could have befallen them without Cara there to protect and watch over them. He hadn't really considered just how valuable she had become to them, how very much a part of their family that she truly was. He couldn't imagine a life that didn't include her.

"Are you nervous about being home?" he asked, concern in his eyes as he watched her suddenly draw in her emotions behind the rigid exterior of the Mord'Sith. He had seen her drop those defenses a little more as time passed by.

"Mord'Sith do not get nervous," Cara drolly replied with an arched brow and a tilt of her head.

"Cara, it has to be difficult coming home especially after what your Sisters did to you," Richard pressed a little more.

"They are no longer my concern. Protecting you and the Mother Confessor, the daughters that you will soon have, that is my only concern."

"You mean the world to us too, Cara," he smiled warmly, knowing that his comment would only draw the Mord'Sith's agitation.

With her infamous eye roll, Cara spurred her horse forward to ride with Garren who was leading the way. As she moved past him, Richard saw the Mord'Sith's eyes soften with his words. He chuckled lightly at her response to emotional bonds and verbal displays of affection. She always quickly backed away, avoiding the uncomfortable feelings it brought her.

"Are you anxious about being here?"

Richard turned at the sweet sound of her voice, looking to his right into the striking blue eyes that were gazing back at him. He smiled softly at her words, not realizing that she had overheard his conversation with Cara.

"No, I just want to get this over with as soon as possible. The sooner I claim the throne, the sooner we can be rid of Darken Rahl and the sooner I can devote all of my time to my beautiful wife before the babies come," he grinned at her, longing evident in his voice.

"So, Seeker…you think that I'll have time for you?" she smiled just as wickedly.

"Why? What are you going to be doing?" Richard demanded to know as his smile fell, taken back by her response as his gaze narrowed suspiciously at her.

"Maybe I have my own agenda to attend to," she cagily responded with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Oh really? More important than the Lord Rahl's needs? I believe you told Mistress Jarah that I was your sole concern. What could possibly be more important than that?"

"I guess you'll just have to stick around to see," she replied, not willing to divulge too much just yet. She enjoyed the sudden rapt attention and tinge of jealousy that permeated his countenance. "I may be too busy or exhausted to take care of your needs. You may have to see to them yourself."

Richard couldn't help but be enchanted by his wife's playfulness. It helped keep his mind off of all of the worries that awaited him inside the confines of that Palace that grew ever closer. She always had a way of lightening the burdens of his heart and bringing a smile to his face.

"Oh, I am definitely not going anywhere, Mother Confessor," he seductively stated, his eyes darkening with desire. "And as Lord Rahl, I may have to force my wife to take care of my needs. I seem to remember how much you enjoy it when I exert my authority as your husband."

"Lord Rahl," she coyly replied, feigning embarrassment. "I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to."

Moving Asa closer to her, Richard leaned over with a smirk, his face suddenly close to hers. "I seem to remember pinning you up against a tree…in the Confessor's Garden…in a thunderstorm…you panting my name…" he reminded her, his voice betraying the mutual arousal that was pounding through his blood at that moment with the thrilling memory.

His voice was low and husky, aroused by their flirtatious conversation causing Kahlan to laugh in a beautiful lilting manner. The sound of her laughter filled him with irresistible need as he watched her hook her hair behind her ear, her face turning a lovely shade of pink.

Kahlan couldn't believe how much bolder she was becoming or how much he enjoyed it. It never ceased to amaze her how aroused Richard became whenever they flirted and teased. The longing for her was so evident in his features at that moment, awakening her own intense need to be touched and held so intimately by him.

Richard loved how openly flirtatious his wife had become, how she suggestively teased and toyed with him. It made him want her that much more when she played such the innocent girl, pretending as if she didn't know what she was insinuating with him.

She was a combination of naive purity and fiery passion, igniting his whole body with a fierce need for her. For someone who had been untouched when he had married her, Kahlan was certainly learning very quickly. Loving her was the best journey of his entire life.

Leaning in, he kissed her, reminding her how important she was to him, how deeply she affected him. She softly caressed his cheek as he pulled back, staring into her eyes.

"I love my Lord Rahl with all my heart," she affectionately affirmed. "I plan on spending the rest of my life meeting his every need whenever he wishes. And, if you must know, I will be occupied preparing the nursery for your daughters' arrival."

Richard grinned broadly with her words, his entire face beaming with excitement. He had completely forgotten about all that needed to be done in anticipation for their arrival. They still hadn't even decided on names yet.

"I love your agenda," he murmured as his mind swirled with thoughts of his daughters and the joy they already brought to them. "I can't wait to help you with those plans."

Kahlan gave him a knowing smile as he grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Richard, we both know that your time will be completely consumed with putting D'Hara back together again."

"Nothing in this world is more important to me than you and the daughters that you're carrying. I refuse to miss any moment of this incredible journey with you, Kahlan. I will always be there with you no matter what."

"To meet my every need too?" she asked with the smile that he alone possessed.

"With pleasure, my love" he promised her, his eyes mirroring his heart. "Forever."

The Seeker and Confessor continued to closely ride side by side chatting softly and smiling often at one another. Deep in their own conversation, Cara and Garren led the way as they approached the winding main entrance into the People's Palace. Zedd followed to the left and behind Richard, the Aydindril soldiers and the Mord'Sith followed protectively close as well, fanning out behind them and creating an impressive scene.

They could see D'Haran guards on horses lining the main road close to the Palace. More soldiers stood guard before the massive arched doors, checking everyone that hoped to be allowed access into the Palace grounds and bustling market place.

Nearing the main entrance, Richard watched in awe as the crimson mass of D'Hara soldiers standing guard gradually parted like a sea, allowing them to approach without question. The men stood at full attention, their shoulders thrust back and their chests practically bursting with pride. Their heads were held high out of reverence for the one who passed before them. They never made direct eye contact, choosing rather to focus their attention straight ahead of them at some unseen spot in the distance.

The look of hope and devotion on the faces of the D'Haran soldiers did not go unnoticed by the Mother Confessor as she watched their reaction to her husband's arrival. They didn't even know Richard and yet they were here, showing him such respect, something that was only given to the most honored position in all the land – the Ruler and Lord of D'Hara.

Even the swarms of people seeking entry stopped what they were doing, humbly moving aside to allow them to pass through. They stared in wonder, curious about this new arrival to the People's Palace. They knew him through the bond and, though they may not have known his name yet, they knew that Richard was extremely important not only to D'Hara but also to the world as well.

The astonishing site of these D'Harans acknowledging her husband with such esteem, the excitement and expectation that was suddenly humming in the air caused goose flesh to form on her arms. Tears filled with pride pricked her eyes as she noticed the look of incredulity that filled her lover's face at the reaction of these soldiers surrounding them.

Completely overwhelmed by the response to their arrival, Richard stared into the countless faces before him as well as the soldiers who stood at attention like statues lining the path. He had hoped that they could have been able to arrive quietly, not creating much of a stir or drawing much attention. He had been so very wrong.

The Seeker watched as recognition washed over the faces of the masses of people as Kahlan approached. Recognizing the Mother Confessor's dress of pure white and her long raven hair, some of them instantly fell to their knees as if they had been struck, bowing their heads in honor of her presence or out of a healthy respect for her deadly power of confession.

The extent of his wife's reputation never ceased to amaze him, how her influence was spread so far and wide. Whether respected or reviled, everyone knew his wife, knew the supreme authority that she carried, the powerful magic that flowed through her veins.

He felt very uncertain about Kahlan's notoriety. While deeply proud of her powerful status and the respect that she commanded, it still scared him to no end that she was such a dominant governing figure. It made her a very tempting target for every power hungry tyrant or head of state with their sights set on gaining infamy and absolute control. Ending the line of Confessors would be a very attractive claim to be able to make. The thought brought nothing but terror to his heart.

Surveying all of the attention they were drawing, Zedd couldn't have been more proud of Richard than he was at that moment. To see his grandson garnering such devotion and reverence touched his heart.

Zedd had always known that Richard had been born for such a prestigious position as this. He just hadn't known at the time whether they were going to survive all that they had been called upon to do to save the world. But they had always come through, finding their way every time because of Richard's leadership and heart. To see his grandson's future finally being recognized was amazing to behold, better than he could have ever dreamed.

Passing through the massive stone arch of the Palace, Cara's gaze narrowed as she noticed the commander of the D'Haran army approaching them followed by too many soldiers to even begin to count. They were dressed in their finest uniforms, their boots creating an ominous hollow echo as they struck the stones upon which they marched.

Coming to a stop in the main courtyard, the commander waited patiently as they approached. The D'Haran soldiers immediately came to a stop behind their commander, standing tall with their hands resting on the hilts of their swords.

Richard wasn't certain what to make of all of these soldiers that were pouring into the courtyard, but something inside told him that it was going to be alright. He just knew that this was somehow…right.

Reaching the commander of the D'Haran army, Kahlan felt her heart stop as the sound of swords simultaneously being released from their scabbards roared in her ears and filled the air. She immediately began to lean down for her dagger when she felt a firm hand on her arm.

Looking up, she met Richard's confident eyes peering back at her, the corners of his lips turned up slightly. "It's alright, Kahlan," he reassuringly whispered to her as he brushed his thumb back and forth across arm.

Despite being in the enemy's home, despite being severely outnumbers, Richard was in complete and utter control of the situation, his very being exuding confidence and power.

Kahlan was suddenly swept back in time to the night that they had fought side by side against the D'Harans at the boundary. Despite Zedd naming Richard the Seeker of Truth, Kahlan had yet to fully believe in him even though he had already caught her attention.

It hadn't been until she had witnessed the extreme skill with which he fought, until she was lying on the ground about to be killed by the D'Haran soldier that she finally saw the true gift that Richard had been born with.

Standing over her with his hand stretched out, Kahlan had looked up into those eyes…those beautiful brown eyes and she knew. She just suddenly knew. He was the true Seeker, a very rare and special man with a destiny that they had barely begun to comprehend …and he had completely captured her heart.

Staring into those same intense brown eyes, Kahlan suddenly knew again that everything was going to be alright. Straightening up in her saddle, she returned her attention to the soldiers standing with their swords in hand.

With a movement that shocked everyone, the Commander held his sword flat on the palms of his hands before him as some sort of peace offering. Bending over, he laid his sword at his feet, his men following suit. After placing his sword on the ground, the Commander dropped to one knee, placing his fist to his heart and bowing his head, his men imitating their leader.

"Welcome, Lord Rahl," he announced. "We are honored by your arrival in D'Hara and swear our full allegiance to you and you alone."

Dismounting from his horse, Richard made his way past Cara and Garren as he came to stand before the soldiers bowed in reverence for their new Lord Rahl, the Sword of Truth hanging proudly at his hip. He was every bit the powerful Seeker, the rightful ruler and Lord Rahl of D'Hara, here to claim what already belonged to him.

"What is your name, Commander?" Richard evenly asked as he stared down upon the man.

"Commander Jared Holland, sir," he answered, keeping his eyes focused on the ground on which he kneeled.

"Rise, Commander," he ordered.

Commander Holland stood to his feet, rising to his full height, standing a good foot or more above the Seeker. His blond hair was cut short, his blue eyes penetrating as he stared into the face of his new Lord Rahl.

"Are you in charge of the People's Palace?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, then you will be able to show us to our new home," Richard replied. "You will also be my personal advisor on security and all matters pertaining to the D'Haran army."

Stunned, the Commander took a moment before finally replying. "I am honored, my Lord. It would be my pleasure to assist you in any matter you require."

"Excellent," Richard said, turning towards Kahlan who now stood by her horse. He motioned for her to come and stand beside him. As she reached him, he swiftly captured her hand. "This is my wife, the Mother Confessor Kahlan Amnell Rahl. She is the most precious thing in the world to me and is to be protected at all cost."

"I understand completely, Lord Rahl. We will protect her with our lives," Holland promised as he took in the beauty of the Mother Confessor.

"This is my trusted friend and protector, Mistress Cara. She is now in charge of the Mord'Sith. You will work closely with her on all matters of security as well as with Commander Garren of the Aydindril army," Richard introduced. "The three of you will be in charge of keeping order and protecting my family."

"Mistress Cara, good to see you again," Holland greeted with a small smile. "Commander," he added with a nod.

Garren acknowledged the man with a nod of his head, already feeling uncomfortable about Cara knowing Commander Holland. He imagined there were a lot of people that Cara already knew. He couldn't let his jealousy take over, at least not just yet.

"And this is my grandfather Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order. Any orders coming from them will be taken as if I had given them," Richard instructed.

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Well, it seems we're getting off to a very good start then. We've been travelling for weeks and I'd like to get my wife and friends settled into our new quarters."

"It would be an honor to escort you, my Lord," the Commander responded. "Follow me, please."

Following Commander Holland, Richard felt a sense of peace permeating his soul as he walked hand in hand with Kahlan. At the same time, he also felt a dark sense of foreboding tugging at him.


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Walking through the People's Palace, Richard couldn't believe that they were actually where his brother had once lived; roaming these very halls, conspiring to kill them and plotting his schemes for world domination. This place had always been associated with the enemy, a source of revulsion and pure evil. Passing through its corridors now, Richard was resolved more than ever to change all of that.

"This is the Lord Rahl's private quarters," Commander Holland announced as he came to an abrupt stop. "I hope you will find it to your liking."

Standing outside of the large door of Darken Rahl's bedchambers, Richard was suddenly struck with what had occurred in these very rooms. He hadn't thought about it until now, but they would be living in the same quarters where his brother had done some very heinous things.

The Seeker ground his teeth as his mind raced, anger flaming in his soul as he stared at the door. He unconsciously tightened his grip on Kahlan's hand as he thought about those helpless women and the things that they had been subjected to. What if it had been Kahlan?

"Richard, are you alright?" Kahlan whispered in his ear as his grip on her hand became almost painful.

She noticed the familiar look of rage flash through his face, his eyes fixed with contempt, held spellbound by the door before them. Something had obviously triggered his anger.

"I will not take these quarters," Richard rigidly declared, his voice deadly, his word final.

Everyone turned to look at him, stunned by his unexpected reaction to their new living quarters. No one knew how to respond to his refusal at first.

Finally tearing his eyes away from the doors, Richard continued. "I refuse to live in these quarters or allow my wife to sleep in the bedchamber where my brother raped and defiled so many women. We will take quarters in another part of the palace, but not here."

"Of course…as you wish, my Lord," Holland immediately responded, startled by Richard sudden anger.

"I want everything taken out these quarters and burned. I want this suite permanently sealed. No one should ever have to be in rooms that are haunted by such contemptible memories."

Observing Richard's steely glare, Commander Holland abruptly turned. "Please let me show you to quarters in another wing that I think you might find more satisfying."

The Commander had been stunned by Richard's angry response. He hadn't even considered that the new Lord Rahl might not want the former's chambers. He felt a sense of pride that Richard Rahl was such an noble man to insist on different living quarters, not allowing his wife to be subjected to a place where such violent acts had occurred.

He would happily order his men to clear the chambers, burning everything of Darken Rahl's and sealing it, never to be opened again. He felt a sudden sense of relief and joy. This was the dawning of a new day for D'Hara, one that could only lead to a better life for everyone.

Walking close to Cara, Garren noticed the tears that had suddenly filled her eyes, tears that she was refusing to let fall. Capturing her gloved hand, he leaned in close to her.

"Cara, what's wrong?" he murmured, wishing he could pull her aside and just hold her at that moment.

"It's nothing," she whispered, brushing aside a tear that fell despite her best efforts.

"Are you going to force me to make you talk?"

"Do you really think that you could?"

"I have my ways," he grinned wickedly, tightening his hold on her hand. "Don't force me to show them to you."

Taking a deep breath, Cara decided that if she wanted to make this relationship work with Garren, she was going to have to risk letting him in. It would be better if he found out now rather than later. If Garren didn't want her after what she told him, she would understand despite the pain it would bring her.

"What Lord Rahl just did back there meant more to me than anyone could possibly understand," she softly told him, keeping her eyes focused in front of her.

"Sealing off Darken Rahl's quarters?"

"Yes," she murmured, her eyes growing distant with haunting memories.

"What happened, Cara?"

Garren already had a sickening feeling that he knew what had happened in those bedchambers, things that he couldn't even begin to imagine, things that should never happen to any woman no matter who they were. He hated to push her, to make her say the words out loud, but he wanted her to be able to tell him everything. He wanted her to know that despite what she told him he would still love her, would never leave her over something even as horrible as this. It hadn't been her fault.

His heart broke for Cara knowing that her life had been filled with horrors that were in conceivable, that she had been ordered to do things that she never would have done had she not been broken and trained as a Mord'Sith.

None of that mattered to him, though. That was all in the past and that was where it would remain. Cara was no longer that woman, no longer forced to live that life. She had proven herself a changed person to Lord Rahl and she deserved more than anyone a chance to have a life filled with happiness and love.

"Cara…"

"Darken Rahl took me to that bedchamber," she suddenly revealed, her jaw clenched tight with hatred for what he had done to her, a sneer on her lips as shameful memories flooded her mind. "He did things to me that no one should ever have to endure, he…"

"It's alright, Cara. You don't have to tell me anymore," he softly interrupted, enraged at the violence that she had endured and yet overjoyed that she had felt that she could share such a horrifying experience with him.

"Garren, you don't want to be with someone like me," she angrily replied, feeling so ashamed for what had been done to her. "I'm not some sweet, innocent girl that is pure and gentle and compassionate. I've been beaten, tortured, and raped. I've done things that you can't even begin to fathom. I've…"

"I love you, Cara," he tenderly declared, tears burning in his eyes for what she had suffered and lost.

"What?" she murmured in shock as she suddenly stopped and stared at him.

Cara was startled to see such compassion in his face, tears filling his eyes. This man knew what had been done to her, knew how tainted she was and still he said those words that ought never to be spoken to someone like her.

"I love you, Cara," Garren firmly repeated. "It kills me to know the things that were done to you, the things that you were forced to do. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially you."

"Didn't you hear what I told you?" she exclaimed in despair. How was this man able to break through the impenetrable barriers that had been put in place around her heart so very long ago?

"I heard you and I still love you, Cara," he declared as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Even though trained as a Mord'Sith, Cara could not resist this man, could not fight her heart despite what her head kept telling her. Did she really deserve to know true love? She had been trained to believe that she was nothing more than the Lord Rahl's personal property.

Her heart was screaming the words that she so desperately wanted to say to him, to tell him that she loved him too, but the words wouldn't form, would not come. She just couldn't risk it…not yet.

"If you two are finished, we'd like to find our quarters now."

The sound of the Mother Confessor's teasing voice brought them out of their passionate moment. Releasing their hold on each other, they turned in surprise to see Richard and Kahlan standing in the corridor waiting for them, mischievous smiles spread across their faces.

"How does it feel now to have a personal moment interrupted?" Richard chuckled lightly as Cara and Garren drew near.

"Not good," Cara bit out with a scowl, reining in her emotions once more. "And if you do it again, I'll remind you what an agiel feels like."

Richard and Kahlan couldn't hide their amusement as they followed the pair down the hall, attempting to catch up with Commander Holland and Zedd. It felt pretty good to get a little revenge for all the times the Mord'Sith had interrupted them at the most inopportune times.

Richard was growing very anxious to find their quarters so he could have his own personal moment with Kahlan. He was ready for some time alone with her, to take her to their new bed and show her just how special she truly was to him.

XXX

Entering from the adjoining room, Richard found Kahlan staring out the balcony window overlooking a courtyard below. From where she was standing, he could see her rubbing her arms, a forlorn distant look on her face. So lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't even noticed that he had entered the room.

Walking over to the night stand, he laid his pack down before making his way to her. Coming up behind her, he tenderly wrapped his arms around her expanding waist, his hands coming to rest on the swell of her belly.

He was amazed by how much bigger she had gotten just in the last couple of days. It filled him with a rush of excitement knowing that his daughters were getting bigger day by day and in a few more months would finally be here to greet them.

Resting his chin on her shoulder, he brushed her ear with his nose. He heard her softly sigh in sudden contentment that had not been there just a moment ago. He felt her body begin to relax in response to his embrace, one hand coming to rest on top of his hands and the other finding his hair.

Kahlan lovingly ran her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back and closing her eyes. She loved these quiet tender moments with him where they just existed together, touching and clinging to one another as if each were a lifeline in a stormy sea. It brought her such a sense of peace that was rivaled by nothing else.

How could a man who was such a fierce warrior, his hands roughened by the use of his deadly sword, be so tender and passionate, driving away all her demons with something as simple as his presence or his touch?

"What's racing around in that beautiful mind of yours?" he breathed so affectionately in her ear as he tightened his hold her.

Richard was not about to let her go any time soon. Now that they were finally alone in their private quarters, he was not going to waste a moment of it. Things were going to become very chaotic in the coming weeks and he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

The pulsing of his breath against her ear sent a shiver down Kahlan's spine as the corners of her mouth turned up. He knew her so well. Even when she thought she was doing a decent job of hiding her emotions, Richard could always see right through her, even through the mask of the Confessor that she had been trained all of her life to wear to hide what was beating in her heart.

"I'm just a little homesick," she quietly admitted. "And I miss Dennee."

"I'm so sorry, Kahlan. I know how hard all of this has been on you, losing your sister, being taken from your home to a territory that has been your enemy for so long, not to mention carrying my babies."

"It's a little unsettling being here where Darken Rahl lived, knowing all the things that he had done. It feels as if he's still here, lingering in the shadows or around the corner. I just keep waiting him for to suddenly appear out of nowhere and try to take you away from me."

Richard felt her tremble in his arms, regret for bringing her here occupying his heart. He should never have brought Kahlan here in her condition. The stress of all of this was overwhelming enough without carrying twins. He should have sent her to Westland while he came to D'Hara, but his selfish heart wouldn't allow it, demanding that she stay with him instead.

"I never should have brought here. I should have had Zedd take you to Westland where you would have been safe instead of bringing you here to D'Hara with me," he softly said, his lips brushing against her neck, silently beseeching for her forgiveness.

"Richard, I want to be here. I'm not leaving your side for any reason," she told him as she turned her head and pressed her lips to his temple. "Besides, I would have refused to go Westland without you. I'm not going until you take me back there yourself, until you're there to show me all your favorite places."

"Kahlan, I want you to feel safe. It's hard enough carrying twins without having to deal with all of this."

"I feel safest when I'm with you. And besides, women through the ages have carried babies and many have even lived to tell about it."

Richard chuckled softly at her words, leaning in and trailing kisses down the length of her slender neck when her words suddenly caused a terrifying thought to race through his mind.

"Kahlan, you had better live through this delivery," he abruptly said. "I can't lose you. I couldn't go on in life without you, be a single parent and raise our daughters alone."

Kahlan could hear her husband's voice crack with the sudden onslaught of emotions. She had been only trying to lighten the mood and calm his worries, not strike fear in his heart. She suddenly felt something wet touch her skin, roll down her shoulder and slip beneath her dress.

She immediately turned around in his arms to find a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, Richard; I promise. Besides, you want more than just two daughters and I plan on being the one who gives them to you."

Richard smiled at her through the wash of tears that still swam in his eyes. He pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her close as his hands rubbed her back. The panic that had gripped him slowly began to fade as he held her body close to his.

"So how many daughters do you plan on giving me?" he lightly teased as his nose nuzzled her hair.

"How many are you exactly wanting?" she giggled as she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe three or four. I don't want to put you through too much pain."

"It's worth it to be able to have your children. It's what I've wanted for so long now. To actually be here with you, carrying your babies is more than I could have ever hoped for."

"It's all I've thought about since I first met you – being your husband, having a daughter with you," he softly admitted, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know, me too," she said, kissing him softly. "I wish so much that I could give you a son, Richard."

"Kahlan, I don't want a son if it means giving you up. I only want daughters and I only want you, no one else."

"But you had to have dreamed about having a son one day, a child who could carry on your name, that you could teach about the woods you love so much," she insisted, closing her eyes in regret for what she was unable to give him.

"I thought I did…until I met you. Once I met you, fell in love with you, all I could ever think about since then was having daughters with you. I've dreamed about how our girls would look just like you with long dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes," he told her as he stroked her hair.

"Richard," she tenderly murmured as she caressed his face, touched by his words. "So during any of that time, did you come up with names for daughters?"

"Right…we still need to decide on names, don't we?"

"We have a little time, but we should probably start thinking about it."

"Have you thought of any?"

"I thought maybe we could use one of your mother's names if you wanted."

"Kahlan, that means the world to me that you would want to name our girls after them," he softly replied, brushing his nose against hers. "But, I think I want different names. While I love both of my mothers, that is all in the past. I want to focus only on the future. This is a new beginning for us, for our family that we're starting together."

"I think that's a wonderful idea," she smiled softly.

"Really? You're not upset are you?"

"Spirits, no! I think that since we're on the verge of a new age of peace between two territories that our daughters should reflect that change. They will be the future rulers."

"I want to show you something," he suddenly said with excitement, releasing his hold on her and capturing her hand in his.

Richard quickly led her to one of the four adjoining rooms that were off of their main bedchamber. Leading her into an empty room, Richard pulled her into his embrace, her back pressed against his chest as his chin found her shoulder once more.

"What do you think about making this room the nursery for the girls?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed as her eyes wandered around the room.

"I thought we could put the bassinets over there along that wall," he pointed. "And over there could be a changing table. We could put an armoire over there for clothes."

Kahlan sighed in excited anticipation as she listened to Richard talk about all the plans he had for their daughters' nursery. It brought tears to her eyes to see him this excited about having babies with her. He was going to be an amazing father.

"I absolutely love it," she softly replied, turning around in his arms, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. "And I love you, Richard Rahl."

Returning the kiss with all the love he held in his heart, Richard buried his hands in her long dark hair, holding her close. "Forever, Kahlan."

Richard suddenly broke the kiss long enough to sweep her up into his arms, causing her to cry out in surprise. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she began kissing his ear and throat. His eyes slid closed as he moaned softly, already feeling the intense stirrings of arousal so readily awakened within him.

Carrying her into their bedchambers, he took her to their bed, anxious to fill her with himself as well as good memories to drive away the bad.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Lying on his side, Richard watched his wife as she slept, drinking in every perfect curve of her face, the way her long eyelashes softly fluttered in her sleep. He loved how her dark hair was tangled from making love with him last night, a glow still lighting her face.

Spirits, she was so beautiful. He found himself holding his breath at times, finding himself suddenly inhaling deeply from being so mesmerized by her. Then he would get a hint of her scent, filling his nostrils and setting his pulse to racing once more.

And the deep-seated desire for her would be set aflame all over again, consuming and threatening to devour him whole until he succumbed to her passionate touch. Then and only then would he finally find that intense release with her that was both sweet and euphoric, leaving the hardened warrior a drained and tremulous mess, spent and vulnerable in her arms.

Then they would draw even closer, their limbs wrapped around each other, sweat on their skin as they clung tenderly to one another, savoring the intimacy and the feeling of being in the presence of the one they loved more than life as together they floated back down from that all-consuming release that bound them heart, body, and soul.

And the next time never came soon enough, to be able to wash each other in their passionate kisses and start the thrilling adventure all over again. He loved reliving every intimate moment spent with her, every caress, every sensation, the sound of his name breathlessly cried in the midst of that intense release.

Tearing his eyes off of her, Richard carefully extricated himself from the tangled sheets, trying not to wake his wife. He knew she needed to sleep. The trip had been difficult on her, though she was loathe to admit it. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible especially before the babies came.

Finding his discarded shirt and pants, he quietly got dressed, slipping his boots on before making his way to the door. He was starving after last night's passionate activities and was sure Kahlan would be too when she awoke. He was amazed that she hadn't been more hungry than usual now that she was eating for three, but he was positive that would soon change.

Opening the door, Richard was surprised to find Cara leaving Garren's suite next door. The Seeker smiled a knowing smile at the Mord'Sith who smiled uneasily in return. She appeared almost embarrassed at having been caught leaving the Aydindril Commander's room.

"Cara," Richard quietly greeted with a smirk as he eased the door closed to his suite.

"Lord Rahl," Cara softly replied, suddenly feeling very self-conscious around the Seeker. She felt as though she had just been caught by her nosey brother. "You're up rather early this morning."

"I'm going down to the kitchen to get some breakfast for Kahlan. Care to join me?"

"Actually, I was just headed there myself."

Richard smiled to himself as he watched a look of unease wash over Cara's face. "Good because I have no idea where I'm going. I was just going to search the Palace until I found it."

They walked in uncomfortable silence for several moments as they walked the deserted halls, Cara keeping her eyes focused straight ahead of her. Richard finally decided to break the awkward tension.

"I'm really glad that you and Garren are together. You deserve someone like him in your life, Cara."

"Thank you," she replied somewhat annoyed.

She felt uncomfortable discussing her love life with him. Before, it never would have bothered her that people knew that she had been with a man or had feelings for someone, but that was before she had met Richard Rahl. Now, she found herself caring what he or Kahlan and Zedd thought of her, though she would never admit it.

"Just take it one day at a time and be careful not to push Garren away. You need to let him in for your love to work."

"I don't push people away," she said with indignation rising in her voice as she folded her arms across her chest.

Richard gave her a knowing sidelong glance, his brow raised, but remained silent. They both knew better than that, but he wasn't going to push the issue…at least not yet.

Ignoring his questioning look, Cara changed the subject before the conversation could go any farther. "I think they should have given us living quarters closer to the kitchen."

"There has got to be a quicker way to get there," he mumbled. "So, what are your thoughts now that we're finally here at the People's Palace? Is it awkward being home again?"

"It does feel rather strange, but everyone appears to be loyal to you so far," Cara thoughtfully began, her brow narrowing as she considered everything that had happened thus far. "I think we still need to be very careful, though. We can't be certain that everyone truly feels that way. I'm sure Darken Rahl has those who are loyal to him planted inside of the Palace."

"I agree," Richard muttered, raking his hand back through his disheveled hair. "Kahlan will be able to tell if anyone is lying, unless of course they're Mord'Sith. You might be able to help us out there."

"Well, I believe we can trust the Mord'Sith from the Temple at Sharna. They are genuine in their loyalty to you. The devotion pledged to the Lord Rahl is taken very seriously, coming directly from the heart. It brings shame upon the Mord'Sith if it is spoken by someone with deceitful intentions. It is something that is so deeply ingrained into us during our training that it is not something that can be broken very easily."

"That's a relief to know. Now, if we can just figure out what exactly my brother is up to, then maybe we can have some peace for once."

"It might not hurt to send out a scouting party to Namara to see what they can discover about Darken Rahl," the Mord'Sith suggested as they made their way down another set of winding stairs.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's get to work on setting out those plans right after breakfast," Richard said. "I want you to stay close to Kahlan until we know for certain who can be trusted. I'm not taking any chances as far as she and my daughters are concerned."

"I will only as long as you keep Garren with you at all times. I'm not taking chances with you either," she frowned.

"Fine; if it keeps you happy and close to Kahlan, I'll keep Garren with me," he relented with a sigh. "I'll be sure to return him to you in the evenings."

Ignoring the smirk on his face, Cara huffed. "Let's just find breakfast so I can be rid of you for the day."

Richard chuckled lightly at the Mord'Sith's sarcasm, knowing that she truly did care about them. It was just her little way of showing that she cared. The more sarcasm, the closer to her heart the situation was.

He was anxious too to find the kitchen so he could return to Kahlan and their bed. He had some definite plans for her before they began their first full day in the People's Palace. He wanted to make sure his wife started out the day with pleasant thoughts.

XXX

Kahlan began to stir with the sensation of lips brushing along her shoulder. It was the familiar, arousing touch of her husband. Smiling, she savored the feel of him caressing and tasting her skin. Keeping her eyes closed, she sighed softly, loving the idea of waking every morning like this.

Roaming lips soon found her ear as a nose brushed her long hair out of the way. "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?"

The husky sound of his voice sent a chill down her spine. Unable to resist peeking at his perfect form, she cracked her eyes open, peering at him through her eyelashes. Gazing at him, Kahlan let her mind drift to last night and the feel of his body moving in that perfect rhythm with her, collapsing on top of him in hazy euphoria. It had been intensely passionate, leaving them both exhausted but fully sated as they fell asleep in each other's comforting embrace.

"Morning," she mumbled as his lips began to tease her earlobe. Her hand quickly found his chest, her fingers caressing the smooth muscles she adored.

Richard loved the raspy sound of her voice first thing in the morning, how tousled her hair was. There was just something so innocently seductive about it. He smiled against her throat as he rolled her onto her back. Lying beside her, he leaned over her, his lips capturing hers in a passionate greeting of the day.

"I brought you some breakfast," he murmured against her lips.

"Hmm," she moaned softly as his tongue slid into her mouth.

"I thought you might be hungry for something other than just me," he kissed along her jaw, making his way to her ear.

Kahlan giggled softly as his hand brushed along her side, tickling her ribs. "You always know what I want."

Kissing him, Kahlan took him by surprise as she quickly moved over him, pushing him onto his back, her lips never leaving his. He moaned into her mouth causing arousal to flutter through her body. She placed the palms of her hands on his chest as she continued to deepen the kiss, her long dark hair falling like a midnight waterfall around his face.

Richard slipped his hands into her hair, leaning up to keep her close and positioned above him. As much as he loved taking her, he equally enjoyed when Kahlan assumed control, her gorgeous form moving so sensually above him. With her growing belly, it was going to be an exciting adventure finding alternative positions to make love.

Pulling back for air, Richard panted softly as he caressed her face. "Don't you want breakfast first?"

"Not until I've had my way with you," she purred as her tongue found his ear.

Growling in response, Richard thrust up into her causing her to gasp. He had heard rumors about women who were with child having an insatiable sexual appetite. He was all too happy to find it to be true in Kahlan's case too. He knew the next few months would prove to be exhausting, but he welcomed it, relishing the thought of spending every passionate moment with his wife.

His hands swiftly found the bed, his fists clawing at the sheets, twisting it in his grasp as she kissed along his throat, her fingernails raking lightly over his muscled chest as her teeth grazed over his skin. If she was to be his death, he would willingly succumb to her a hundred times over.

Kahlan could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest, her lips curling into a smile against his collarbone as she began to move above him. She loved what she could do to him, the intense pleasure she alone could give to him. To be able to fully give themselves over to one another in the most intimate of acts was the most amazing expression of their love. And nothing was more precious than that.

XXX

Lying back in the water, he sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and relishing the feel of the steaming hot water relaxing every muscle in his body. His mind began to race with all of the plans that were constantly changing and growing, waiting to be realized.

Moving his fingers back and forth along the top of the water as his elbows rested on the ridge of the pool, Darken Rahl mulled over how recent events had played out. While not how he had imagined, things were not completely beyond his control just yet.

When he had heard that his brother and sister-in-law were on their way to D'Hara to claim the throne, he had felt a measure of urgency to get there before Richard did. The more that he had thought about it, though, the more he preferred the idea of allowing Richard to claim the throne.

Rahl knew that if he reclaimed the throne first that he would always be looking over his shoulder, fighting off attempts to steal it away from him. Allowing his brother to get there first would prove to be a more prudent plan. This way, he could sneak into the Palace, eliminate his enemy once and for all and steal back what was rightfully his.

And then there was the matter of his beautiful sister-in-law. The Mother Confessor was rumored to be carrying twins – future heirs to the throne. He could not allow them to live, to be a threat to what was his to possess until his final breath.

Tilting his head back to rest against the edge of the pool, Rahl smiled to himself as he recalled the beauty of Kahlan Amnell. Maybe he could allow her to live after all, raise his brother's twins as if they were his own. Or he could have the twins killed as soon as they were born, take Kahlan as his wife and force her to bear his own children.

Either way, Richard Rahl would be dead and he would be ruling D'Hara once more. But would death for his brother be too easy of an ending? Might it not be much more enjoyable to make Richard watch as he killed his children, as he took Kahlan to his bed? The suffering his brother would endure would be so much sweeter than a swift death sentence. And if Kahlan would not submit herself to him, he would hand her over to the Mord'Sith to be broken.

It was a decision that he would most definitely enjoy toying with while he waited for Richard to arrive at the People's Palace and become comfortable with his new position. He wanted the Seeker to become relaxed in his role as ruler, to possess the false belief that he had won and that Rahl had given up, that he was no longer a threat.

And that would be when he would strike. When Richard least expected it.

"Lord Rahl."

The booming sound of Egremont's voice filled the room, causing Darken Rahl to open his eyes with annoyance. He did not like being disturbed as he bathed.

"What is it, Egremont? This better be important," he spat out as he closed his eyes once more.

"My Lord, I have received word that your brother and his companions have arrived at the People's Palace," Egremont announced as he stood by the door, his hands clasped before him as he waited for his orders.

"Very good," he muttered, his brow drawn in agitation. "Any other news?"

"Only that they appeared with twenty Mord'Sith from Sharna."

"Sharna? I might have guessed their treachery. I should have known that Jarah would betray me. No matter. I have enough Mord'Sith on my side, not to mention my personal secret weapon," he gloated as he opened his eyes. "Isn't that right, my love?"

Egremont kept his gaze lowered, avoiding making eye contact with the nude woman in the pool with Lord Rahl. Despite the training that she had endured and the Rada'Han that graced her neck, he still feared the powerful woman that Rahl had claimed for himself.

"Yes, my Lord. I am here to serve you," she purred, grinning wickedly from ear to ear as she moved gracefully through the water towards him.

Crawling onto his lap, Sister Nicci wrapped her arms around Darken Rahl's neck, her lips and tongue confirming her devotion to him as she kissed and stroked him. He smiled as he relished the feel of this intoxicating creature caressing him. It had taken a long time, but the Mord'Sith had finally been able to break her will, bringing her under his complete control.

Rahl was certain that the Rada'Han was no longer necessary, but he also didn't want to take the chance just yet, of possibly losing his most valued weapon before he had taken the throne back. He would enjoy Sister Nicci's affectionate attentions until he could get his hands on what he wanted most – Kahlan Amnell.

"Leave us, Egremont," Darken Rahl ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Yes, my Lord," Egremont bowed, with a shake of his head as he left them alone. He did not feel it wise to mess with such a powerful sorceress as Sister Nicci. It could only prove deadly in the end.

"I think that the healers did a magnificent job healing your scars, my dear. You can't even tell that you were tortured," he told her, his fingers tracing the curve of her beautiful face.

Sister Nicci smiled as she gazed longingly into his dark eyes. "So, you still like what you see?"

"Most definitely, my love," he murmured as he pressed his lips to hers. "Most definitely."

"Good, because I want nothing more in this life than to please you," she continued to kiss him. "…any…way…I…can…"

"You pleased me very much last night and already this morning," he heatedly replied as he buried his hands in her wet hair, pulling her closer as he kissed along her neck, his teeth raking over her skin.

Nicci hissed at the painful sting of his teeth as they sunk into the sensitive flesh of her neck, her eyes sliding closed as he made his way down her throat to her chest. Her fingers found his hair, twisting and tugging on it as he paid special attention to her perfect breasts.

Rahl suddenly flipped her over, pinning her against the wall of the pool. She cried out as he suddenly took her, the fierceness with which he touched her creating pleasure mixed with intense pain. An anguished moan rose from her lips as he moved within her. She clawed at his back in response to his aggression which only spurred him on, increasing the animalistic way he took her.

When he was finally finished with her, he pulled back in the water, his chest heaving and a smug grin breaking across his hard features. His dark eyes roamed over her shuddering nude form as she wrapped her arms around herself. He had reduced this powerful sorceress to this – a quivering slave, obedient to his every whim, always at his beck and call.

Maybe he would keep Nicci around once he had Kahlan. Why be limited to just one woman? He never had before. They could both bring him the intense pleasure he so craved.

Climbing out of the water, Rahl reached for his robe, pulling it over his wet skin and tying it tightly around him. "I expect to see you in my bed ready for me when I return tonight," he ordered as he walked from the room without even a second glance at her.

"Yes, my Lord," she obediently murmured, her eyes glazed over in pain and fear.


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Making his way to his quarters, Richard could hardly believe how well their first month in the People's Palace had gone. They had been surprisingly welcomed with only minor resistance from those still loyal to Darken Rahl and his warped view of an ideal world.

The small rebellions had been swiftly squashed and the resisters executed. He hated having to sentence people to death, but he knew that as Lord Rahl he could not afford to have opposition such as this in D'Hara if he was going to bring peace and unity to the two territories.

Richard had learned long ago that trying to change people's minds when they refused to listen was a waste of time. He had made that mistake too many times and it had only ended in tragedy and heartache. Besides, he could not allow such a dangerous threat to remain when his daughters would be arriving within the next four months. He wanted to diffuse as many threats and dangers before his girls came.

A ghost of a smile graced his lips as his thoughts soon became occupied with his wife. Kahlan seemed to be growing larger every day, the babies moving more frequently. She practically glowed with a beauty that was lit from within. It caused the very he the air to vanish from the room every time he saw her.

She always shook her head in disbelief every time he took her into his arms, kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was. He was determined to make her believe him one way or another. The new white dresses that had been made for her, allowing for her expanding curvaceous figure only added to her grace and elegance…only making him want her even more than he thought was possible.

And thankfully, Kahlan had continued to have a very insatiable appetite for making love with him, even more so than she already had. He was exhausted at times, but it was a very pleasurable exhaustion, one that he thoroughly enjoyed. It was gratifying to be exhausted from making love with his wife rather than from fighting D'Harans or searching for the Stone of Tears.

Kahlan had found a role as the Lord Rahl's wife, taking the much needed responsibility of liaison between D'Hara and the Midlands. She continued to monitor things in the Midlands with the use of a journey book that had been sent back to Edmond to use for correspondence with her, keeping her abreast of things and helping her feel a little more connected with her birthplace.

She had also taken on the role that Richard had held in Aydindril of sending aid to areas that had been ravaged by the rifts that erupted in addition to towns that had been plundered by D'Haran soldiers and quads. They were finding more and more areas that were almost desolate because of Darken Rahl's oppression.

Richard knew, though, that Kahlan's responsibilities would soon have to be scaled back. It was becoming harder and more exhausting for her to spend lengthy days in her office reviewing briefs and corresponding with Aydindril.

Running his hand over the hilt of his sword, he was anxious to return to his quarters. The day had been long with meetings and deliberations with ambassadors and diplomats from all over D'Hara as they worked to cement a workable Council. He had ordered them to the People's Palace for immediate negotiations for their full compliance with his demands.

He was eager to assemble a Council similar to what met at the Confessor's Palace in Aydindril. He would need a trustworthy Council that he could count on to run things while he was away. He wanted to be able to split their time between Aydindril and D'Hara, spending equal time in each territory. It was so far the only solution that he had been able to come up with, one that he was still trying feverishly to resolve.

D'Hara would no longer be ruled with an iron fist by one maniacal man bent on dictatorship and oppression. The territory would be ruled by him and Kahlan, advised by the Council of D'Hara which would be comprised of representatives from every region in the territory, each province being allowed a voice. It would be a difficult transition, but one that the Seeker was determined to see accomplished.

While Richard refused to rule like his wicked brother, he was also determined to see that life and peace was preserved at all cost. He would not sit idly by and allow D'Hara to fall back into the darkness that still haunted the land.

He already had Commander Holland dispatch several troops to thwart the civil wars that broken out between towns and regions throughout the territory. Reports were coming back daily with news of wars that had been put to an end. Peace was slowly being reestablished. Representatives from all over were arriving almost daily as well, anxious to be a part of their new Lord Rahl's plans for prosperity and harmony.

Things seemed to finally be coming together, his plans finally being realized. Richard knew there was still much work to be done, that things were far from being perfect, but at least it was a good start in the right direction.

Cara had assumed control of the Mord'Sith, bringing back order and a sense of purpose. He was quick to make the Sisters realize that their life was no longer the sole property of the Lord Rahl, but theirs alone to do as they wished. They were given the choice of staying on as protectors to the Lord Rahl and his family under the command of Cara or to return to their homes and families.

To his surprise, all of them choose to stay. He supposed that they had lost their desire for a life other than what they had been trained to know, that leaving the Sisters of the Agiel was akin to leaving their family.

The Mord'Sith were allowed to stay under the condition that they were no longer allowed to capture any more girls for training. The practice of breaking and training new initiates was a thing of the past, never to be done again under any circumstances. When the last Mord'Sith took her last breath and passed into the Underworld, it would signal the end of the band of infamous protectors of Lord Rahl known as the Sisters of the Agiel.

Cara agreed with a measure of sadness, knowing deep down that Lord Rahl was right in his decision. No one should be forced into a life of servitude, should suffer brutality, losing what was so unique to her as a person. It was the ending of an era, something that a small part of her had been proud to be part of in some respects.

While not proud of some of the things that she had done such as killing Kahlan's sister Dennee, there were other things that she did take pride in. She was proud to be a protector to the Lord Rahl, to be taught the strength and endurance necessary to keep him safe.

Richard knew that Cara had been somewhat saddened with the thought of her Sisters numbers dwindling, but that she supported him none the less. There was no other way to add to the Mord'Sith that didn't include brutal torture in order to instill strength and obedience to the will of the Lord Rahl.

The Seeker was also pleased to see Zedd settling into new life here in D'Hara. He had uncovered libraries full of untold wealth in the forms of books that had been long forgotten and long believed lost forever to the world. Exploring the bowels of the Palace, he had also uncovered a hidden labyrinth that he was still in the process of investigating and mapping out.

Zedd had excitedly come back from a number of his expeditions with more valuable information about the layout of the Palace, secret doors, and winding tunnels that snaked underneath the structure. Zedd was convinced that the House of Rahl had gone to great lengths to ensure that the Palace had been infused with magic, built in such a way that it protected them.

Richard had a feeling that Zedd could be occupied for years just searching the Palace and pouring over the thousands of books they had discovered. The Seeker smiled to himself. His grandfather was like a kid on a grand adventure.

Even Garren seemed to have settled into a routine, following his Lord Rahl everywhere he went as his personal body guard. Richard had come to rely greatly on the Aydindril Commander, having faith in his judgment and advice in matters of military and security, finding a trusted friend along the way.

It had also been heartwarming to watch Cara and Garren grow closer, to see their love for one another growing. Since discovering the Mord'Sith leaving Garren's quarters early that morning a month ago, they had become a little more open about their relationship. Richard had even seen Cara allowing Garren to hold her hand in public on a couple of occasions.

There was a happiness in Cara that had been missing, a peace in her that he had never seen before. It was a beautiful transformation that he and Kahlan had the unique pleasure of watching take place right before their very eyes. Garren was carrying on the work that Richard had begun in her.

Reaching their quarters, Richard nodded at the Aydindril soldiers that stood constant guard, protecting their Mother Confessor. Opening the door, he removed his vest, tossing it aside on the couch in their greeting room.

"Kahlan, it's me," he called as he made his way to their bedchamber.

Finding the room empty and no response from his wife, Richard became a little concerned about where Kahlan might be. Cara had told him earlier that she had walked Kahlan to their quarters after spending the afternoon in the marketplace shopping for things for the babies, the soldiers keeping watch over her while Cara attended to her duties.

Richard bit his lip to stifle a laugh at the look that had passed over the Mord'Sith's face as she described their expedition into the market, her disdain at having to "shop". But the flicker of joy in her eyes betrayed her heart, telling him how much she truly enjoyed spending time with Kahlan, the exciting anticipation of the babies' arrival.

Looking around the room, he found their bedroom empty as well. After weeks of Cara following Kahlan everywhere she went even in their quarters, Richard had finally relented to allow Cara to attend to duties while soldiers kept watch outside after Kahlan had burst into tears over the fact that she wasn't allowed even one moment alone.

Richard had felt horrible for causing her to feel so suffocated, like a prisoner in her own home, but he had been terrified of anyone loyal to Darken Rahl still living in the Palace. He just couldn't risk her being hurt or taken from him.

After holding her and wiping her tears, he had finally surrendered, allowing Kahlan a little more freedom. Just today, he had even let her to go the marketplace without him. She was, of course, accompanied by Cara and surrounded by Aydindril soldiers who cleared a path through the crowds, forcing people out of the way as they passed.

Kahlan had felt terrible for bursting into tears like that, apologizing over and over again, telling him it was just not like her to lose control. Taking her face in his hands, Richard had comforted her, telling her it was alright. He knew the babies were wreaking havoc with her hormones. That, combined with all of the stress swarming around them was bound to push her over the edge. He just felt guilty for not paying closer attention to her needs.

As concern began to build, Richard suddenly heard the sweet soothing sound of humming. A smile broke across his face as he made his way to the nursery in the adjoining room. Standing in the doorway, he found Kahlan sitting cross-legged on the floor, her round belly protruding before her, so full of life. She was folding clothes and cloth diapers that she had purchased in the marketplace as she hummed to herself.

A look of pure joy graced her face as she worked, surrounded by the bassinets and changing table that had already been delivered. She was completely unaware of her husband's presence as she continued to sing softly.

He felt a rush of warmth flood his heart as he watched her, contentment filling his soul. He never dreamed that he could ever be this happy, be so consumed with love for someone as much as he loved her.

Suddenly sensing his presence, Kahlan looked up from her task, a bright smile greeting him. "Richard, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in."

"I was worried at first when I couldn't find you, but then I heard you humming," he told her as he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"I was just going through all of the things I bought today for the babies," she replied as she held up a pale pink blanket to show him.

Reaching out, Richard ran his fingers over the soft material, the reality of his daughters' close arrival suddenly hitting him. He couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he took the blanket from her.

Looking up, Kahlan was holding an identical blanket in front of her, her sapphire eyes shining with excitement. "And of course, I had to buy two of everything," she beamed as she began folding it.

"It's a good thing that the Lord Rahl has unlimited wealth," he chuckled as he folded the blanket.

"This pile is for daughter one, this for daughter two," she explained as Richard studied the floor.

"You know, we're going to have to come up with something better than number one and number two," he muttered. "It's not befitting the daughters of Lord and Lady Rahl."

"Well, what do you want to call them then? We haven't decided on names yet."

"I guess we'll have to stick with one and two for now. What are we going to do if they're identical twins?"

"I'm sure we'll come up with some sort of solution. Of course, having matching clothes and blankets isn't going to help us much," she commented, her brow creased as she looked at the things she'd purchased that afternoon, hooking her hair behind her ear. "Can you believe it? Just four more months and they'll finally be here," she said as she took the folded diapers from her lap and placed them in their respective piles.

"I can hardly wait," he replied as he rose up on his knees.

Leaning in, he cupped her face, tilting his head to gaze at her before placing a soft kiss on her mouth. He relished the taste of her lips, the softness and warmth he found there, the love that was always readily returned. Brushing his nose against hers, he gazed into her blue depths once more.

"I am sorry I kept you hostage in the Palace," he softly apologized again for the hundredth time as he ran his fingers along her face.

"It's okay, Richard. I understand why you did and I love you for it. I just need a little air, some time without someone looking over my shoulder or watching me as I sleep."

"I watch you while you sleep," he smirked.

"Yes, but Cara is not you," she said as she kissed him again.

Sitting back on his heels, Richard sighed deeply. "So, did you have a good time shopping with Cara?"

"Cara and shopping should not be mentioned in the same sentence, but I think she had fun despite herself," she replied. "Look what I found! Aren't these adorable?"

Richard watched as Kahlan excitedly held up two little dresses, the softest shade of peach. Taking one, he marveled at its size. "They're so small."

"I hope so," Kahlan giggled. "If these babies come out too much bigger than that then these will be the only two daughters you'll have with me."

Richard chuckled with Kahlan's retort, but was once again reminded of the impending agony his beloved would be put through. With the unspeakable joy came indescribable pain. And he would see her through every single moment of it. He had gotten her in this condition and he was most definitely going to see her through it.

"I want whatever you want and nothing more," he told her, thrilled alone with the girls she would soon give him.

"Did any more dignitaries arrive today?"

"Two more; one from Ellingwood and another from…I don't remember. Somewhere south of here…I think," he told her, his brow furrowed as he shook his head in frustration.

Gazing at him, Kahlan could see the fatigue that permeated his eyes, the stress that was beginning to weigh on him. Despite how well everything was going so far, there was still a great deal that needed to be done, so many people depending on him to bring everyone together under the canopy of peace. And she knew better than anyone just how seriously he took that responsibility.

"Don't worry, Richard. You'll learn everything that needs to be done, everything that you need to know about D'Hara. Until then, that's what Commander Holland is for," she encouraged him, taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly. "If anyone can do it, it is you…it's always been you, Richard."

Frustration swiftly disappeared from his eyes, confidence suddenly taking its place. "You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Is that why you married me?" she teased as she started to move, attempting to get up off of the floor with little success.

Richard quickly jumped to his feet, grabbing her arm and helping her up from the floor as she supported her belly. "How exactly did you plan on getting up without me here to help you?"

"I knew you would come back eventually. You can't stay away from me for too long."

"That's why I married you. It's because of how absolutely repulsive you are to me," he murmured with a grin as he leaned in, capturing her lips with his own.

Laughing, Kahlan suddenly pushed him away with feigned indignation. "For that, the Lord Rahl can sleep on the couch in the greeting room tonight."

"You already know that I think you are the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, Kahlan Rahl," he drew close once more, kissing her passionately.

"That's more like it," she whispered as she fisted his shirt in her hand, holding him close as they kissed.

Pulling back for air, Richard chuckled softly. "I can tell you haven't lost your hunger for me or your insatiable need for making love."

"Not at all," she throaty breathed, her chest beginning to heave. "In fact, I think it's getting even stronger…if that's possible."

A low growl erupted from his lips as he buried his hands in her hair. "I think we may have to pass up dinner in the dining hall with the others tonight."

"I'm way ahead of you, Seeker. I already ordered dinner to be brought up to our suite," she whispered as her lips ghosted seductively over his face. "It should be here in about an hour."

"I love how you think," he replied, his voice straining with need as his heart began to pound in anticipation. "Plenty of time to take care of your needs before dinner," he told her as he pressed himself against her.

"I think I'm not the only one in need," she gasped in his ear as her tongue darted out to taste his skin.

Finding the laces of her dress, Richard was anxious to show her just how much he truly needed her.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Gazing at the moon shining through the window, Kahlan laid on her side, her hand rubbing soothing circles over her large abdomen, attempting to quiet the activity going on inside of her womb. Sighing, she finally came to the realization that the babies were not about to let her sleep again tonight.

Looking over at her husband, Kahlan smiled softly as she watched him sleep so peacefully, envious that he could sleep so soundly without being disturbed by two little bodies having their own private game of tug-of-war inside of him. On the other hand, she wouldn't trade the experience of carrying his daughters for anything in this world.

She knew that Richard needed to sleep. He'd been exhausted lately what with trying to put together a Council of D'Hara. He had told her once that it was almost more exhausting trying to rule a territory than it was fighting Darken Rahl or the Keeper.

She understood his fatigue all too well. Presiding over Council meetings herself in Aydindril, Kahlan knew how draining it was both physically and mentally. Constant close attention had to be given, always on guard for an argument that would inevitably break out, constantly finding ways to keep the peace and seeking mutually agreeable resolutions.

Kahlan watched him as he slept, his face filled with such contentment. Just watching him, she could feel that familiar stirring of longing for him as she admired his handsome face. His rugged features paired with his gentle brown eyes and the good heart that she knew beat inside of him made him the most attractive man she had ever met. Just the thought of where his hands had been the night before, the erotic way they had made passionate love with each other made her heart quicken.

Spirits, she couldn't believe how quickly or how heated she became whenever he was near or even when he wasn't. She had always wanted him, could barely wait sometimes until she could get him alone, but she had been able to carry a measure of control in her want for him, biding her time until they were finally alone.

Now, though, now it was so intense, somehow so much more urgent. The fire was barely quenched within her before she hungered for more of him. She knew, however, that Richard was enjoying their passionate lovemaking just as much as she was, if not more.

Kahlan quietly slipped out from beneath the sheets, silently making her way to her robe lying over the back of a chair. Slipping her arms into the sleeves, she wrapped it around her before grabbing her favorite green blanket.

Easing the door shut, she picked up the book she had been reading earlier, settling onto the couch in their private greeting room. Holding the book in one hand, she continued to rub circles over her womb in an attempt to sooth the battle raging beneath her touch.

This was starting to become a nightly occurrence, the third night in a row just this week alone. Just three more months she kept reminding herself. But then after that, sleep would still be a luxury with two little mouths to feed and diapers to change.

Yawning, she attempted to focus on her book as thoughts of what their girls would like look drifted through her mind. The excitement of their impending arrival grew more with every passing day. She could see the anticipation shining in Richard's eyes too, especially when she woke to find him lying next to her, just watching her as she slept.

Drawing a deep breath, Kahlan gasped as a hard kick unexpectedly shot pain through her belly. She quickly rubbed the area, attempting to calm the little ones, but she knew it was no use. She could already tell that they were going to be just as energetic and full of life as their father. And she wanted it no other way.

Reading the passage in the book again for the third time, Kahlan tried to concentrate. She wanted to learn as much about D'Hara and its history as possible. She knew many things about D'Hara but was sure that parts of their history had been somehow twisted, the views and beliefs of the leaders of the Midlands putting their own spin on things and giving only their side of the story. She was hoping to study both sides of their history and make her own conclusions in order to help her understand Richard's heritage and the people that were so closely bonded to him.

Taught from a young age to believe that D'Hara was full of evil, Darken Rahl had done his fair share of vicious acts to keep that premise alive. Forming D'Haran quads to wipe out all Confessors had done nothing to diminish that view and neither did the reputation of the Mord'Sith who served their Lord Rahl so faithfully and sadistically. The fact that he brutalized his own people and plundered his own territory only re-enforced the theory that they were the enemy.

But now, Kahlan found herself deeply in love and married to a man who was a Rahl, who was the rightful Lord of D'Hara, a territory that had been her enemy. His title, his heritage, the blood that coursed through his veins did not change her love for him, did not alter her view of him in the least. She couldn't be more proud of him for the integrity that he possessed, for his deep desire to change what history had written about the House of Rahl.

His people were now her people, his family her family, his home her home, his name her name. Kahlan knew the pain that he felt because of his namesake, the abhorrence for what they had done over the years and the bitterness of being associated with that hate and violence all because of his name.

And she was determined that she was going to do everything in her power to help him make it a name to be proud to bear, a name associated with honor and integrity. She was going to learn to love these people, to learn their customs and their ways. It was her duty as the Mother Confessor and Lady Rahl, but more than that it was her deep desire as Richard's wife.

Kahlan was startled from her thoughts as she heard the door to their bedchambers open. She looked up to see Richard standing in the doorway wearing nothing but his sleeping pants.

"The babies keeping you up again?" he sleepily asked, his brow creased with concern as he made his way to the couch to sit down next to her.

"Yes, but I'm fine. You should go back to bed. You've been exhausted lately with all the work you've been doing to put the Council together," she told him as she lovingly rubbed his back, relishing the feel of his defined muscles beneath her fingers.

"That's not the only reason I'm exhausted," he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I believe you were just as anxious to participate as I was," she reminded him, her eyes dancing brightly in the candlelight.

"I couldn't deny my wife what she so desperately wanted. Besides, how could I fend off a beautiful woman with child who crawled on top of me?" he teased as he brushed his lips against hers.

"And how could I defend myself against a very handsome man who was kissing the back of my neck while his hand was roaming over my thigh?"

"Guilty on all counts," he murmured with a soft chuckle. "So what kind of punishment do you have in mind for me?"

"Hmm, I'm going to have to think of something very unpleasant for you, something that I'm sure you'll absolutely hate," she teased as she kissed him again. "In the meantime, you really should go back to bed. You look tired," she said with concern as she brushed a strand of hair from his forehead, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

"I don't like sleeping alone. You cured me of that a long time ago."

"I'll just keep you up with my tossing and turning."

"Here then, lie down," he instructed her as he settled back into a corner of the couch, patting his lap.

"Richard…" she gently protested.

"I'm serious. Let me take care of you, Kahlan. It's what I've always wanted to do since I first met you."

"Alright," she finally relented, seeing that this was one battle she was not going to win.

Adjusting her position, she laid down on her side as Richard helped her settle in, placing a pillow in his lap for her head to rest on. Covering her once more with her blanket, he took her book from her.

"The Laws and Code of D'Hara? That sounds like some fascinating reading," he said with surprise. "Why are you reading this? It looks like something I should be reading."

"I want to learn as much about D'Hara as possible so I can help you," she replied as she attempted to stifle another yawn. "It's our home now."

"You are truly an amazing woman, Kahlan Rahl," he softly told her, touched by her deep desire to help him, to stand beside him through the arduous transition.

This was not her birthplace, not her people and yet she was so willing to submerge herself into their culture and laws, to know them as personally as she knew the Midlands. And he knew that she was not doing so just out of duty, but because of her unending love for him.

Swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat, Richard opened the book to the marked page. With book in hand, he began reading to her about the code of ethics regarding the trading of goods and negotiations of property between regions.

Kahlan sighed softly as he began to gently stroke her hair, running his fingers through the silky strands as he read to her. She felt a sense of tranquility slowly flow through her, the tension in her body beginning to fade. She loved it when he played with her hair. It was so calming. And that, combined with the soothing sound of his voice, soon filled her with a tranquility that only he could bring her.

"I love you, Richard," she softly interrupted his reading, a yawn escaping her lips.

"Forever, my love," he responded with a small upturn of his lips.

He relished this time with her, just holding her, comforting her through the difficult struggles of being with child. It was the most heartwarming feeling to be able to share this experience with the woman he adored. He would gladly give up sleep just to be here with her now.

Besides the passionate love making, Kahlan found that it was also quiet moments with her husband like these that she cherished so dearly in her heart. His willingness to read to her, refusing himself his own comfort in order to see to hers touched her heart in a way that nothing else could.

And in the quietness of the moment, the babies seemed to be lulled to sleep, allowing their mother a respite from the commotion brewing inside of her.

Richard could feel Kahlan's body begin to relax, the babies finally settling for the night. Soon, her breathing began to even out and he knew that she had fallen asleep. Despite that, he continued to read to her long into the night, running his fingers lightly through the long hair that he loved as she slept.

XXX

"I just think that Kensty should be allowed to have a voice on the Council. I think that you'll find that it's not too much to ask."

"I'm not saying that you can't have a say in matters, but Kentsy is part of the Straits region. I can only have one ambassador from each of the twenty-five regions of D'Hara on the Council. You will need to go through your elected representative with your concerns and they will bring it to the Council for deliberation.

"I cannot have an ambassador from every single town and village from all over D'Hara. It's simply not feasible. D'Hara is too large," Richard repeated, frustration lacing his voice.

"I still believe that Kentsy should be allowed our own representative," the gentleman scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kentsy has never gotten along with any of the towns in that region. Our concerns will never be truly represented."

Richard sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. They had been arguing for almost an hour. He had been patient in the beginning, listening intently to Mr. Sykes concerns, trying to make the stubborn man see the impossibility of what he was asking of him, but now he'd had more than enough. He was ending this now.

"Well, I believe it's time that Kensty started getting along with its neighbors. This is how it's going to be. Kensty either agrees with the representative already in place or I will have no choice but to view your resistance as treason against D'Hara.

"D'Haran soldiers will be sent at once to occupy your town and force you into immediate submission. Now, make your choice and make it quickly. I have more important matters to attend to than your perceived injustice," Richard firmly informed him as he rose to his feet, his eyes glaring back at the man standing on the other side of his desk.

The Seeker watched with satisfaction as all the color quickly drained from the man's face, sweat beginning to bead on his brow as he attempted to make his voice work.

"N…no, my Lord…no, we…we mean no disrespect. We merely wanted to make sure our concerns were equally heard," he stammered. "We respectively retract our plea for a separate representative."

"You have made a wise choice, Mr. Sykes. I assure you that I will personally see that Kentsy is treated fairly," he promised him with a tight smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm late for another meeting."

"Yes, my Lord. Kentsy pledges their true allegiance to you and the Mother Confessor," Sykes bowed deeply in respect, relief flooding him that a potential disaster had just been averted. "We wish you and your wife well with the impending birth of your twins."

Walking past the man, Richard rolled his eyes at Garren at Sykes' abrupt change in attitude. Garren smiled back at him, amused by the Seeker's reaction to all the grandeur and posturing that was shown to him as the new Lord Rahl. Richard was too perceptive to fall for all their pretentiousness.

"Please show Mr. Sykes out," Garren instructed a D'Haran soldier standing guard.

"Yes, sir," he quickly responded, approaching the man. "Right this way, sir."

Garren quickly caught up with Richard, escorting him to the Council chambers where several members were already gathered to meet in preparation for the first meeting that was to be held next week.

"How many Council members have arrived so far?" Richard asked as he quickly made his way down the hall, his eyes narrowed as his mind raced with conflicting thoughts.

"So far, eighteen," Garren replied after some thought. "We are still awaiting the arrival of seven more ambassadors, but some of them are travelling from the southernmost region of the territory so it's taking them longer to arrive."

"Well, it's more than we had last week so I guess we're making some progress," he absentmindedly responded, raking his hand back through his hair. "As soon as they've all arrived, I can lay out my plans for D'Hara and we can formally start the deliberations."

"Before entering the Council chambers I believe you should know that the ambassador from Altaea is already creating a ruckus," the Commander grimly informed him.

"Already?" Richard exclaimed in annoyance. "I haven't even unveiled my plans yet for the territory. How could he be creating problems already?"

"I don't know the details except that Holland told me that the Altaea region was especially loyal to Darken Rahl."

"Great," he grumbled under his breath.

Every time he felt as if he were making progress, Richard would soon discover so much more work that still needed to be done. It was a constant race of one step forward and ten steps back. He was finding the pressure was mounting daily to make strides in his quest for peace.

He was in no mood for the disgruntled ambassador. One of the Mord'Sith had discovered a servant lingering outside of his office early that morning before Richard had arrived. Then, it had been a very long day of meetings on top of arguing with Sykes from Kentsy.

After a little prodding with an agiel, the servant had finally confessed his allegiance to Darken Rahl. He had been searching for information that would help get his previous Lord Rahl's throne back. Furious with their failure, Cara had immediately taken over interrogating the man, insisting that she would find out if there were any more supporters of Darken Rahl in the Palace.

Even now, Richard could still hear the man's agonizing screams echoing in his ears as he had walked away, leaving Cara to do what she had been trained so well to do. Despite the torture that he knew the servant was being subjected to, he still felt no sympathy for him. He posed a threat to Kahlan and his family. For that, there was no room for compassion in his heart.

Finding someone loyal to his brother still inside the Palace after this many months had greatly unnerved him. He had hoped that any secret followers of Darken Rahl would have been flushed out by now. The thought that there could be more supporters sneaking through the Palace caused panic to storm wildly in his heart.

Right now, Richard just wanted to get this meeting over with so he could return to his quarters and Kahlan. She constantly turned the darkest times into the brightest of days and that always made all of what he was doing here worthwhile. And he was not about to let anyone take her away from him.

Reaching the door to the Council chambers, Richard cast Garren a look of definite annoyance, the strain of the day weighing heavily in his features. Garren knew that finding that conspirator in the Palace had left him very unsettled.

In order to bring him a measure of reassurance, Garren had assigned more guards to Kahlan as well as informing Zedd of the new development. They had stepped up security to levels that it had previously been when they had first arrived. Commander Holland was taking care of security on the outside of the Palace itself, scrutinizing everyone who came in and out of the marketplace.

"Any word yet from the scouting party we sent to Namara?"

"No, but I'll check into it as soon as the meeting is over," Garren quickly reassured him.

"Good," he agitatedly replied. "Let's just get this over with."


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Entering the Council chamber, Richard was met by a heated battle of tongues clashing furiously across the table. The ambassador from Altaea was pounding his fist on the table, his face red with rage as he shouted accusations at the council member from Ericini who was standing on the other side of the table from him.

The two men were engaged in a shouting match, each trying to make their point known over the other man's yelling. The rest of the Council members sat in stunned silence, unsure of what to do as the two ambassadors raged on. Soldiers stood close at hand, ready to intervene if things got physical.

"Enough! I will not tolerate such hostility in my chambers," Richard roared with a sneer as he stormed into the room, his eyes fixed with anger.

"My apologies, Lord Rahl," Mathias, the ambassador from Ericini, softly said with a bow, regret filling his voice as he sank into his seat. "I allowed my temper to get the best of me."

"Over what?" Richard demanded, attempting to rein in his own anger.

Richard's steely gaze darted back and forth from Mathias to Ambassador Hollis from Altaea. Hollis was still standing, his chest heaving as he sneered at the man across the table from him.

Without making eye contact, Hollis continued to glower at Mathias as he spoke. "We just had a minor… difference of opinion."

"It didn't sound minor," Richard bit out as he took his place at the head of the table, Garren standing by his side.

"I believe that Ambassador Mathias is too quick to pledge his allegiance to you without even hearing what your future plans for D'Hara are. I, on the other hand, do not so blindly pledge my faith," he bitterly scowled with contempt.

"Take your seat, Hollis," Richard heatedly ordered, each word punctuated by his anger.

Richard was not about to be undermined by this man's menacing air or his borderline subversive attitude. This was his chamber, his right to rule how he saw fit and he was not about to let this arrogant man get in the way of his plans for D'Hara.

The room was almost unbearable with the tension as all eyes were locked on Richard, everyone waiting with baited breath to see how the Lord Rahl would react. Uncomfortable silence permeated the chambers as each waited to see if Ambassador Hollis would submit to Lord Rahl's order or if he would outright defy him.

Richard stared down the man until Hollis finally relented after several uneasy moments, taking his seat with an indignant sneer on his lips. Once the ambassador sat down, Richard took his seat at the head of the Council before addressing the members.

"I do not want my Council members to blindly follow me, but I will not tolerate violent outbursts or outright acts of defiance that threatens my diplomacy of peace that will be brought to D'Hara," the Seeker announced, his voice hard and cutting, his fury simmering just beneath the surface and set to erupt.

There was no question as to where their new Lord Rahl stood as each member began to relax a little into their seats. Tension still hung in the air, but the fierce hostility that had been there was swiftly evaporating, thanks to Richard's quick diffusion of the situation.

Richard's eyes roamed over each and every face that was present at the table, assessing their opposition or allegiance with how he planned on running things. He needed to know now if those that were already present were going to be willing participants in his vision or were planning rebellion to defeat his plans. Either way, he was putting an end to it right here, right now.

Clenching his jaw tight, his brown eyes dark with anger finally fell upon the ambassador. "Now, what concerns do you have Ambassador Hollis?"

"I was chosen by my region for the sole purpose of ensuring that you do not do anything that will jeopardize what has been a way of life in Altaea for several generations," he smugly stated. "Darken Rahl was very kind to us, allowing us the freedom to live and to do as we saw fit, providing special protection against our enemies."

Richard watched as Hollis's dark glare settled on a woman sitting across the table and down a few seats from Mathias. She was obviously from a region that was considered by him to be an enemy. The woman blanched under his withering gaze, further angering the Seeker. He was not about to let Council members feel intimidated or afraid of freely speaking their minds.

"I see," Richard coldly began. "And was this in return for your loyalty and support of his violent dictatorship of D'Hara? For condoning the murder of thousands of D'Harans, plundering villages and kidnapping innocent young girls to be tortured and trained into Mord'Sith? Or was it for turning a blind eye while he committed genocide in his heinous quest to wipe out every Confessor on earth?"

Richard's heated gaze bore directly through the ambassador's head as his rage continued to seep from his core, pleading for release. He wasn't even touching his sword and yet he could feel its magic practically singing to his soul as he sat in his chair.

"Would you like me to go on, Ambassador, or have I covered enough?"

The Seeker's words sliced through the air with deadly precision, hitting its mark as he watched Hollis's face turn red with fury. His fists were clenched tightly in front of him as they rested on the table, his knuckles white as he tried to hold his tongue, but he could hold it no longer.

"You have no right to hold that throne!" Hollis screamed as he jumped to his feet, slamming his fist on the table as his chair fell backward with the force with which he leapt out of it, soldiers reaching for their swords with the man's sudden reaction. "Darken Rahl's ways may have seemed extreme at times, but he did what he felt was best for D'Hara."

With a calm raise of Lord Rahl's hand, the soldiers obediently sheathed their swords, but continued to stay close to the ambassador. Council members lowered their gaze, afraid to make eye contact as their blood turned to ice in their veins with the outright defiance of Ambassador Hollis.

Standing to his feet, Richard stared the ambassador directly in the eye. The way in which the Lord Rahl carried himself spoke clearly of the man that lay beneath the surface. There was a deadly calm about him that suddenly held everyone in rapt attention for what he would do next, his presence so arresting they couldn't help but be in awe of him.

"My wicked brother did only what was best for himself and no one else," he began with tremendous restraint. "It seems to me that you have made your choice, Ambassador. You are choosing to be shackled to the dark ways of this territory instead of choosing to value life. Therefore, I have no choice but to remove you from this Council and from my Palace. Altaea is hereby charged with treason. Prepare for D'Haran troops to occupy your region to force your compliance with my laws."

With another wave of his hand, the soldiers immediately seized the man by his arms, pulling him away from the table as the ambassador struggled fearlessly to break free.

"You have not won, Lord Rahl," he screamed with hatred. "You have not seen the last of us! I will personally see to it that you and your precious Confessor wife will pay dearly for this treachery!

"How dare you bring a wretched woman such as her into this territory and allow her to rule by your side! Her kind is pure evil, stealing the souls of people for her own personal gain. She should have been murdered with her Sisters. You have defiled D'Hara with her presence…"

White-hot wrath exploded inside the Seeker with the man's threats directed at Kahlan, his hatred for who she was. Richard immediately strode towards the man that was about to be removed from the room.

"Stop!" Richard demanded as he approached the ambassador.

Standing face to face with him, Richard's eyes burned brightly like twin flames of fury, his very being enveloped with the raging storm inside of him. Running his fingers over the hilt of his sword, he could feel the weapon pleading for a taste of this man's blood. It was all he could do not to answer his sword's call.

"If you ever threaten my wife or set foot in this Palace ever again, I will personally remove your head from your shoulders, put it on a pike in the center square for all to see what happens to those who threaten the Mother Confessor. I will leave what is left of your body for the gars to feast on," Richard calmly seethed, his chest heaving with the force of his rage.

Seeing the intensity of the Lord Rahl's anger, Hollis recoiled under his fiery glare, fear suddenly flooding his heart. He knew in that instant that he had pushed the Lord Rahl too far.

Suddenly fearing for his life, the ambassador stood to his full height in indignation, a sneer still on his lips. Straightening his jacket, he held his head high before turning and marching from the room in the company of the soldiers.

Turning, Richard made his way back to his seat at the head of the table, the silence in the room deafening. Returning his attention to the remaining Council members, he drew a deep breath, attempting to rein in his emotions once more before proceeding.

"Now, if no one else has any objections, I would like to lay out some preliminary plans before the rest of the Council arrives in the next few days," he calmly announced as his eyes surveyed the stunned faces staring back at him.

"I would like to say something if I might, my Lord," Mathias hesitantly requested.

"Please, speak Ambassador," Richard replied, ready to do battle again if necessary to defend his wife or his vision for D'Hara.

"I just wanted to say that we are most pleased to have you as the new Lord Rahl and it is with great honor that we serve you as advisors on this Council. I know that I not only speak for myself, but for everyone else in this room when I tell you that we share your vision of peace and hope for a better future for our land."

Richard watched as every member of the Council shook their heads in adamant agreement with Mathias's words, hope permeating their faces. And it gave him the strength he suddenly needed at that moment to proceed as planned.

"I'm glad to hear that you believe in my vision for D'Hara," he replied, relief beginning to calm the storm inside. "And now that the Ambassador from Altaea has been removed, I believe we can finally begin."

XXX

Making her way through the Palace, Kahlan huffed in frustration. They had been here for weeks and she still couldn't find her way around this place. All the halls looked identical, all with the same grotesque artwork lining the walls.

She wasn't certain where Darken Rahl had acquired his frightening collection, but it was next on her list of things that was going to change around here. She was not about to raise her children in such a dark, menacing place. This was their home now and she was going to make every effort to make it more warm and inviting.

Suddenly spying a familiar statue, Kahlan knew she was getting closer to finding her husband. Without even looking over her shoulder, Kahlan knew she was being followed by Ian and Cam, her own personal entourage that Richard had handpicked from the Aydindril soldiers who had accompanied them on the journey.

Kahlan was relieved to finally find what she had been looking for. Light from his office flooded the darkening hallway, Mord'Sith standing guard, letting her know that he was still working even at this late hour.

She had been disappointed when he did not join them for dinner and was anxious to see him. She had heard from Garren during the meal that things had not gone well today. She already knew about the spy that had been caught early that morning, Cara coming to tell her as more D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith flooded the hallway outside of their quarters to stand guard.

Approaching his office, she softly pushed his door further open, finding her husband sitting behind his desk, deep in thought. His face was set hard with frustration, every muscle drawn tight. Even from where she stood in the doorway, she could feel his anger rolling off of him. Something today had greatly upset him and it was definitely more than just the servant they had caught this morning.

"Richard?" she gently called his name, not wanting to startle him.

Richard immediately looked up from his papers, joy permeating his face as concern filled his eyes. "Kahlan, what are you doing down here? Spirits, you walked all this way?" he gently scolded as he leapt to his feet, coming around his desk to help her to a chair.

"I'm not an invalid," she lightly laughed, attempting to catch her breath as he helped get her settled into a chair by the fireplace.

"Where are Ian and Cam? I thought they were supposed to be guarding you at all times," he asked with irritation as he straightened up, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at her.

Kahlan quickly snatched his hand, pulling him down for a kiss. "I lost them and then I ran as fast as I could the rest of the way here," she teased.

"Kahlan," he shook his head in amusement, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I was worried about you," she replied. "You missed dinner. Garren said it was pretty bad today."

"It was nothing that you need to worry about. I took care of it," he wearily sighed, kneeling down in front of her.

"You didn't look like it was nothing when I came in. Whatever happened today is still upsetting you," she softly said as she ran her fingers across his forehead, brushing aside his hair as she watched him.

His eyes were lined with fatigue, the kind of exhaustion that came with putting your heart and soul into something just to see it fall apart right before you. She knew that look on his face all too well, the anger that still swarmed so obviously within him.

Leaning into her touch, his eyes slid closed, savoring the feel of her hand on his face. Turning his head, he pressed his lips to the palm of her hand.

"I love you, Kahlan. I don't know what I'd do if…" his voice suddenly trailed off as he tightly gripped her hand.

"Forever, Richard," she told him as her other hand tenderly caressed his face. "I'm not going anywhere that you're not with me."

"I had to remove a Council member today," he suddenly said, pulling away from her and standing to his feet. Turning, he stood in front of a window, gazing out into the darkness that blanketed D'Hara.

"What happened?" she asked as she struggled to pull herself up out of the chair, anxious to touch him. She couldn't bear to watch him stand with his back to her, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Ambassador Hollis became hostile, claiming loyalty to Darken Rahl. I gave him a choice to stand with us in our quest for peace and unity or choose death with my brother. He left me no choice but to have him removed."

"You did what you had to do, Richard, to ensure the future of D'Hara. You cannot allow subversion to sit on the Council. I'm proud of you for standing by your beliefs and doing what had to be done," she encouraged him as she came to stand behind him, resting her hands on his shoulders, kissing the back of his neck.

"I wanted to kill him," he softly told her, chin falling to his chest with the memory. "He threatened you."

"Me? Why would he threaten me?"

"It no longer matters. I had him physically removed from the Palace. I warned him to never set foot in this place ever again or I would remove his head. I wish now that I had. Then, I would know for sure that one more threat against you had been eliminated."

"Richard, you can't kill every person who makes threats against me," she gently told him as she forced him to turn and face her. "I have lived with hatred and fear all my life. I'm used to being threatened for who I am."

"But I'm not, Kahlan. You shouldn't have to live with being threatened," he replied in frustration.

"As long as I have you, none of that matters to me. I'm safest when I'm with you."

Richard smiled softly at her words, amazed by how quickly she could always calm the storm inside of him.

"Where are the soldiers who are supposed to be guarding you?" he suddenly asked, realizing that she had never truly answered his question. If she had found a way to escape her guards, he wanted to know.

"They're right outside your office," she finally admitted with a grin. "So, you better behave yourself while we're alone in here, Lord Rahl. You wouldn't want to cause any impropriety this early in your reign."

"I can think of several improper things I would love to do with you," he murmured, his voice suddenly deep with desire.

"Oh really? What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Well, I think it would start…" he began, leaning in and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. "…with a kiss…"

Nuzzling his nose along her cheekbone, he brushed his lips against her ear. "And then, there might be some of this…" he whispered as his tongue took her earlobe into the warm cavern of his mouth.

Teasing it with his teeth and tongue, he heard her gasp, her hands finding his hair. The feel of her fingers massaging his head and tugging on his hair caused a rush of heated arousal to suddenly sweep through his system, wishing all of the sudden that they were alone in their bedchamber instead of his office.

Whispering in her ear exactly what he would love to do to her at that moment, Richard pulled back to watch a rosy blush rise from her chest to cover her face, the smile he owned playing on her lips.

The unadulterated look of desire that swam in his eyes caused her heart to flutter. "Well, then, Lord Rahl," she said as she leaned in close to him. "I guess that means you'd better escort me to our bedchambers so I don't lose my way."

"I would love nothing more at this moment than to take you back to our suite and have my way with you," he grinned.

"Are you sure I didn't interrupt anything? It looked like you were busy with something important," she asked with concern.

"Nothing is more than important than you, Kahlan," he told her as he took her hand and began to lead her from his office.

Exiting his office, Richard nodded at Ian and Cam as well as the two Mord'Sith that stood guard over him. "I hear my wife outran the two of you on your way to my office," he teased, trying his best to look serious.

"Sir?" Ian quickly replied in surprise as they fell in step behind the Mother Confessor and Lord Rahl.

A grin broke across his face as they made their way to their quarters, his heart suddenly feeling lighter than it had before Kahlan had come to see him.


	11. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Greeting the soldiers who stood constant guard outside of their quarters, Kahlan entered, relieved to finally be in their suite. It had been a long day spent resolving issues that had unexpectedly arisen in Aydindril, communicating back and forth with Edmond through the journey book to settle the matter.

Now that things were finally taken care of and all was well in Aydindril again, she was more than anxious for a long hot bath. The problem was trying to get out of the bathtub. If something should happen that kept Richard away, she could potentially be struck in there for hours.

Passing through their greeting room, Kahlan readily decided that it was more than worth the risk. Her back ached mercilessly, her feet were throbbing, and her head was pounding. She was more than ready for this joyous experience of carrying their children to be over with.

Sitting down on a bench that Richard had made for her so that made it easier for to get up without help, Kahlan sighed as she attempted to remove her boots. Trying to get around her belly was proving more difficult with every passing week. Yesterday she had been able to remove her own boots. Today, she was finding, was not the same as yesterday.

Kahlan huffed in irritation, feeling very defeated as her fingers barely grazed the tops of her boots that remained just out of her grasp. Drawing a deep breath, she attempted to suck her belly in, but it was no use. She hated feeling so helpless, unable to do even the simplest of tasks like taking off her own boots.

Pulling her hair behind her ear in resignation, she pushed herself up off of the bench, thankful that she could at least do that much still. Steadying herself on her feet, she suddenly noticed a note on the desk with her name on it, a bouquet of fresh flowers next to it.

Curious, Kahlan picked up the note, leaning over to inhale the fragrant flowers. Opening the paper, Kahlan couldn't stop a smile from surfacing as she read it.

 

 _My Kahlan,_

 _Hope your day went well. I will be there as soon as possible._

 _There's a surprise waiting for you in the nursery._

 _All my love, Richard_

 

Kahlan placed the note back on the desk before making her way to the nursery, excitement suddenly causing her to forget about the exhaustion and pain that gripped her body or the blissful thoughts of a hot bath.

Peeking into the room, Kahlan could hardly believe what she found. Her hand quickly flew to her mouth, tears immediately pooling in her eyes. She found herself staring at a pair of matching rocking chairs sitting side-by-side in the corner of the room.

Slowly moving towards them, she stared in wonder at the chairs. So moved by Richard's thoughtfulness, Kahlan felt as if her heart had suddenly sprouted wings. When could he have possibly had time to even think of a gift for her like this?

Standing beside one of the rockers, she lightly ran her fingers over the smooth wood, following the gentle curve of the back. Pushing it, she watched with delight as it gently swayed back and forth before her.

As soon as she had touched it, Kahlan had instantly known that Richard had been the one who had made them. The craftsmanship was extraordinary, the attention to detail truly amazing. As her eyes roamed over the matching chairs, she noticed her initials carved neatly into the top of the rocker where her head would rest. Looking over at its twin, she found Richard's initials carved on that one as well.

Kahlan had always known how gifted her husband was, but it wasn't until this moment, standing here with these beautiful rocking chairs that she fully realized the extent of his talent.

Standing silently in the doorway, Richard watched with excitement as Kahlan stood beside the rocking chairs, running her fingers over the wood and testing its movement. It was the most beautiful scene, watching his wife so heavy with their twins growing inside of her as she stared at the gift he had surprised her with.

Suddenly noticing him, Kahlan looked up, their eyes meeting in a tender moment shared between lovers. Tears slipped silently down her face as she stared at him, her eyes sparkling with so much love it made Richard's heart constrict from the sheer intensity of it, relishing the fact that the look belonged to him and none other.

Rushing to him as best she could, Kahlan threw her arms around his neck, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Pulling her as close as possible without squishing the babies, Richard buried his face in her hair, happiness with her reaction overwhelming him.

He loved doing things for her, surprising her and showering her with attention and love. No one deserved it more than she did after all that she had endured in her life; all the loneliness, abuse, and pain that she had lived with for so long. Being able to bring her so much happiness brought him such inexplicable joy.

Holding her, Richard pressed his lips to the crown of her head. "Do you like your surprise?" he muttered into her hair, the corners of his mouth upturned with contentment with the feel of her in his arms.

"I absolutely love it," she whispered, suddenly having difficulty finding her voice.

Pulling back, she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss, filling him with every ounce of love that consumed her heart. He swiftly grasped either side of her face, anxious to keep her near him. He loved the euphoric feeling that her nearness always brought to him, the fiery storm of longing that mingled so sweetly with indescribable peace.

Pressing her forehead to his in order to catch her breath, Kahlan closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his arms surrounding her. Soon, gentle fingers found the tear tracks on her face, brushing them away as his exerted pulls for breath pulsated against her skin.

"Come," he softly said, as he released his hold on her.

Taking her hand, he led her to the chairs, helping her sit down in her rocker before settling down in his. He watched with delight as she settled back into her chair, running her hands down the length of the arms of the chair, her fingers curling around the curved ends. She gently began to rock back and forth, her face shining with the soothing motion.

Looking over at him, Kahlan smiled so lovingly. And when she smiled at him, Richard felt as if the whole room had instantly brightened, as if the sun had suddenly broken through the night sky and flooded the nursery with its radiance.

"They're so beautiful, Richard," she finally said after several moments. "When did you ever find time to make these?"

"Here and there," he shrugged as if he'd had all the time in the world when in reality he'd spent many early morning and late night hours while she had been sleeping to make her gift.

"I just…I don't know what to say," she murmured as she shook her head in amazement, tears springing to her eyes once more. "I love them, Richard. They're perfect."

"I wanted to do something special for you, something that would be for you and the girls. This was the only thing that I could think of. I thought this way, I could keep you company, holding one while you feed the other," he told her as he leaned forward in his chair, his fingers caressing her cheek before hooking her hair behind her ear.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met. Thank you," she softly replied, her bottom lip trembling with the intensity of her emotions.

"Lord Rahl?"

The sound of Cara's voice broke through the tender moment, bringing them both back to the overwhelming reality of their responsibilities as leaders of two territories.

"We're in here, Cara," Richard called out as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Are you two practicing in here?" Cara smirked as she leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms over her chest. "You still have a little time yet, you know."

"Cara," Kahlan excitedly said as she leaned back in her rocker and began pushing herself. "Look what Richard made."

"I know. Who do you think kept him company some of those nights when he was working away on his special project," she told her.

Kahlan threw him a look that told him that she had known that he had spent a lot more time on the gift than he had led her to believe, but the love shining in her eyes told him that she loved him all the more for it.

Richard smiled at Kahlan's enthusiasm, thrilled that she had loved his present so much. "I would be happy to make a pair for you and Garren someday when you have children," Richard offered, knowing that he would likely pay for the remark one way or another.

"How do you know that I'm not already with child?" Cara retorted, cocking her eyebrow.

"Cara, are you really?" Kahlan smiled broadly, pleased by the notion of them having babies so close together.

"No," Cara rolled her eyes. "And even if I was, don't you think that Garren deserves to be the first one to know instead of the two of you?"

"If you want, Cara, I could still make you a matching rocking chair with your initials carved in it for when you stay with the girls while we're away," the Seeker teased, knowing he was only getting himself further into trouble but enjoying every minute of it nonetheless.

"Great, now I'm the babysitter while you too are out making more of them," Cara shook her head with the thought of her babysitting their twin girls.

"Did you need something, Cara?" Richard finally asked, sitting forward with anticipation for what she had come to tell them.

"I wanted to let you know that the scouting party we sent to Namara has sent word back," Cara informed them.

Kahlan could tell from her friend's grim countenance that the news was not going to be good. "What is it, Cara?"

"Darken Rahl has amassed about two hundred Mord'Sith and at least two thousand D'Haran troops if not more."

"We have almost hundred times that number here," the Seeker replied.

Relief immediately filled his face as he sat back in his chair. He knew deep down that a fight with his brother was inevitable, but he hoped to keep it as minimal as possible with little loss of life, except for that of his brother's.

"There's more," Cara announced with disdain. "Nicci was seen with him."

The news was like a blow that Richard never saw coming, blind siding him with such force that it caused him to internally shudder. He'd had a feeling that she was alive because of his Han returning to him, but he had no clue that she had sided with Darken Rahl. The thought alone of all the devastation those two could create caused panic to gain a foothold in his heart.

"Dear Spirits," Kahlan breathed as memories of the turmoil the Sister of the Dark had caused them flooded her mind, renewing the guilt that her hand had played in Nicci's plans, but more so how she had hurt Richard.

The silence that blanketed the room was disturbing, the sense of urgency and alarm pressing in on them from every side with the significance of the news Cara had brought them.

"Have they made any movement this way?" Richard finally asked, his voice tense.

"It appears that they may be making preparations to leave."

"I want everyone on high alert and double the security inside the Palace."

"Do you want the army sent to intercept them?"

"No, not yet," he decided as he stood to his feet. "I don't want to take troops away from the Palace just yet."

Reaching over, he helped Kahlan to her feet. The joy over the impending birth of their girls would have to wait for now as they had to turn their attentions to the matter of survival.

"Garren and I will see to it right away," Cara replied, leaving them alone once more.

"What are you going to do?" Kahlan softly asked as they reentered their bedchamber, sitting down on the bench once again.

Sitting down next to her, Richard sighed deeply, the weight of responsibility so obvious in his demeanor. "Whatever it takes to keep you and our girls safe," he quietly replied, decisiveness and resolution not missed in his voice.

"Richard, we're in this together," she affirmed, taking his hand and holding it tightly between hers. "We promised each other for better or for worse forever. Please don't force me to break that promise that I made to you."

"I love you so much, Kahlan," he said, leaning over and kissing her softly. "We'll stay and fight for as long as we can, but if things escalate like I think they will, I'll send you back to Aydindril where you belong, where you'll be safe again."

"I belong with you, Richard."

"I want to do what is right, to save D'Hara from Darken Rahl and Nicci, but I refuse to sacrifice you and our daughters over it. The price is too high and I will not pay it. If it comes down to it, I'll give up the throne and the Sword of Truth and take you to Aydindril or Westland. Zedd can name a new Seeker."

"Richard…"

"I'm serious, Kahlan. I made up my mind a few weeks ago. Nothing in this life is worth losing you over. What good would it be to save D'Hara if something happened to you and you weren't here with me? I'm sorry if my decision has let you down but I'd rather have to try and live with your disappointment in me than to live a life that didn't include you."

"Well, I'm afraid it's too late," she sighed softly. You've already completely stolen my heart so nothing you do could ever cause me to love you any less. I will follow you wherever you go, support you in whatever decision you make. I trust you, Richard…with my life."

Kahlan could see relief wash through his handsome features, his eyes suddenly brightening as if he had just found all the answers he had ever needed with her reassuring words.

Leaning in, Richard brushed his lips tenderly against hers, showing her how much her words meant to him. The good spirits had blessed him beyond measure when they had sent her to him that fateful day.

Resting her forehead against his temple, Kahlan breathed deeply, his scent flooding her soul with so much peace. She just believed in her heart that as long as they had each other, they would be alright, could survive anything that the world or Darken Rahl and Sister Nicci threw at them.

"I was just about to take a hot bath," she murmured, brushing butterfly kisses along his cheekbone. "Care to join me, Seeker?"

"I would love nothing more at this moment," he replied with a sly grin.

"Good…because I can't get my boots off," she seductively said as her tongue began to play with his earlobe.

Richard's groan quickly turned into a chuckle at his wife's attempt to be so seductive about needing help with her boots. Turning his head, he kissed her deeply, finally releasing his hold on her.

Getting down on his knees before her, he carefully began removing her boots for her, loving every moment granted him to take care of her.

XXX

Sitting in a library that had been long forgotten in the catacombs running beneath the People's Palace, Zedd could barely grasp what he had found hidden away down here. It was a treasure beyond any wealth, books long ago believed to have been lost or destroyed over the years was now found hidden here within its depths.

Volume upon volumes pertaining to prophecy and magic surrounded him, offering their infinite wisdom and knowledge. Having pulled several of the books that he was most anxious to study, Zedd had settled into a chair to see what he was most interested in learning about – what prophecy had to say about Richard and Kahlan.

Unlike his grandson, Zedd did take prophecy seriously. He knew that Richard believed that man created his own destiny, was not bound by what was written in books by those who had no intimate knowledge of him. Prophecy wasn't something one waited to have happen to them. Prophecy was the future, something that was shaped and altered by one's actions and choices.

While he didn't take prophecy as literal as most did, Zedd did not want to be caught unaware when it came to protecting his family. He was not about to let anything happen to them, let anything threaten their happiness.

Now that he finally had the books that he had needed, Zedd would be able to research something that had been tickling his brain for months now. As a wizard in training, he'd been able to study some of these books, but even the Keep didn't have some of these most important volumes.

Something that had happened a few months ago had triggered a memory in the old Wizard's mind, reminding him of a prophecy, actually a fragment of a prophecy that he had read so many years ago. He wasn't certain what had actually triggered the memory, whether it was learning that Kahlan was carrying twins or the fact that Richard was claiming the throne of D'Hara, but something had been haunting him since that moment.

And that nudging had not been a pleasant one. In fact, it had frightened him to his very core.

Flipping through the pages of a book that he knew was filled with prophecy about Richard, Zedd's gaze focused in on a particular passage that he had been researching, one that he had been hoping to find while at the same time fearful of finding confirmation of his suspicions.

Reading the passage over, Zedd sank back in his chair, his heart growing heavy, a great deal of respect for the magnitude of the prophecy written so plainly before him taking root in his mind. It was just as he had feared.

Dread for what he knew he had to tell Richard and Kahlan crept upon him, stealing into his subconscious and sapping his strength. Leaning forward with his elbows on the table, Zedd held his head in his boney hands as he tried to comprehend the enormous consequence of what was about to transpire.

He didn't have the first clue as to how to stop it or even if he should. Trying to stop prophecy from blooming into fruition had just as dire consequences as the prophecy themselves, sometimes worse. Things unforeseen, repercussions not even fully realized when attempting to avert prophecy also lingered about, hidden in the dark shadows of the mind just beyond the grasp of comprehension, altering events and creating turmoil beyond imagination.

"Bags!" he cursed under his breath as he slammed the book shut.

How was he ever going to break the news to Richard and Kahlan?


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Sitting at the table sharing the evening meal with the others, Zedd was completely oblivious to those around him. His mind was still racing with what he had discovered in the hidden library yesterday afternoon.

 _"Darkness will come like a thief in the night, banishing the last light of life…and stealing the heart of D'Hara…"_

 _"…Two hearts beating as one become three, created within the depths of purest love…And when life takes its first breath, the enemy will come to destroy all unless the one bonded to the sword can save the one bonded to his heart…"_

There had to be a way around it, something that he just hadn't thought of yet. There were still several other books that he wanted to consult. It would take some time, but he had to be certain before he dropped the news on Richard and Kahlan, causing them more turmoil.

"Zedd?"

He guessed he could try to go to Agadan Reach, see if Shota had any information that she could provide, anything that could enlighten him as to how best get around this. He knew in the end that Shota only brought trouble. Besides, if she had information that they needed, Shota always made it a point to find them no matter where they were.

"Zedd?"

The feel of a hand on his forearm suddenly brought him out of his troubled thoughts. Turning, he found himself looking into Kahlan's bright blue eyes, full of concern.

"Are you alright? You've been very quiet tonight," she asked.

Looking at those who sat at the table around him, he found everyone looking at him with equal concern. He forced a smile as he shoveled another bite of food into his mouth.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the books that I had found in the hidden library beneath the Palace today."

"What did you find?" Richard asked, anxious to hear what his grandfather had discovered.

Richard was equally curious about the numerous catacombs and secret rooms that ran like spider webs beneath his new home. He was eager to explore this place, to see all the books and magical artifacts that Zedd had discovered. He imagined that there was more to discover than they could possibly begin to comprehend, more hidden doors and secret rooms within the Palace itself as well.

"I found some books on prophecy and some others on magic," Zedd mumbled, trying to keep things as obscure as possible.

"Anything important?" Kahlan asked as she cast a glance at Richard.

She knew that Richard didn't believe in prophecy, but she held a healthy respect for it. She had been taught since a young age the importance of prophecy, to take it as an eventual reality even though it could fork and diverge at any given moment.

She was anxious to hear if anything had been found about Richard, about him as ruler of D'Hara. She knew that a lot of prophecy had been written about her husband and not all of it good.

It made her heart constrict with fear as she thought about the horrors that had been written about him. Zedd had told her some things, but she knew deep down he had been holding back to spare her the fear that he knew it would bring her.

Bracing herself now, Kahlan suddenly laid down her fork, clasping her hands and resting them on her belly in an attempt to hold herself together for what Zedd would say. She felt her heart begin to beat a little harder in dreadful anticipation.

"Well, there was some prophecy about the Seeker," Zedd said, carefully choosing his words. "There were some things about the ruler of D'Hara…"

Kahlan felt her stomach begin to drop into her boots the more Zedd spoke. Richard, however, seemed to be very unconcerned as he continued to eat, listening but not really seeming to care.

Kahlan wished with all her heart that she could take life as it came the way he did, not the least bit ruffled by all of the possible scenarios or future predictions that could end in his death. She knew that prophecy could be interpreted in any number of ways, but that it typically came down to the same foretold outcome.

There were times, however, that prophecy ended as predicted bringing hope such as Richard being named Seeker of Truth. There were also times when it was inadvertently fulfilled with a positive end like what had happened with the Stone of Tears.

But, all the same, prophecy involving Richard always filled her with such dread it nearly took her breath away.

"…and there were some things about you, my dear…" he softly said, lowering his gaze, avoiding making eye contact with his grandson.

Even though not looking at him, Kahlan could feel Richard stiffen beside her, suddenly sitting forward with rapt attention for what Zedd had to say. She knew that despite not believing in prophecy, he never took it for granted when it concerned her. She just wished he would feel the same way about himself.

"What did you find out about Kahlan?" Richard asked, his brow narrowed with worry.

"Well, let me see," Zedd attempted to stall while he could come up with something that was close to the truth without revealing everything he knew. Kahlan would immediately be able to tell if he was lying. "I discovered a prophecy that has already come true. It said that the Seeker bound to his one true love would be blessed times two."

Richard smiled, relief rising past the fog of dread. Although he never took prophecy to heart, it was still unsettling to find things written about Kahlan hundreds and sometimes thousands of years ago. He cared little about what had been written about him because he knew that no one could choose his way for him. But Kahlan…she was his wife, his soul-mate and he refused to take anything for granted as far as she was concerned.

"Was there anything else?" Richard pressed a little more, still sensing an uneasiness in his grandfather.

There was something more that he was not telling them, something that he was skirting around and Richard wanted to know what it was. If it involved Kahlan or his daughters, he had every right to know, would demand to know.

"There were some other things, but I can't recall right now. You know I'm not as young as I used to be and the mind isn't quite as sharp as it once was," Zedd attempted to make light, blaming his mind for his unwillingness to divulge what he had learned.

"Do you remember anything more involving Richard?" Kahlan softly asked, afraid to know but more terrified not to.

"There were some things, but I don't recall exactly how it was worded at the moment. Don't worry, though, Kahlan. You know your husband doesn't believe in prophecy anyway."

Kahlan gave him a small smile, her eyes falling on her plate as worry flooded her heart. Feeling a hand on her thigh, she looked up into Richard's eyes, his face so full of love and confidence. He gently squeezed her thigh, caressing her leg in reassurance.

Seeing the smile saved only for him, Richard smiled in return, letting her know that he was not going anywhere. Her hand quickly slipped beneath the table to cover his still resting on her leg. Intertwining their fingers, his thumb brushed back and forth across the back of her hand.

"Well, I for one believe that prophecy can be altered. Right, Lord Rahl?" Cara interjected into the uncomfortable silence that suddenly occupied the room like an uninvited stranger come to sit at their table.

"That is true, Cara. It's not so much about what is written as how you choose to respond to it," Richard reaffirmed. "You can let it rule you, make you live in constant fear of what might happen or you can choose to live your life and create your own future."

Kahlan felt a sudden sense of peace with Richard's confident words. He was so self-assured, so steadfast in his beliefs. He had been raised in a world without magic and prophecy and therefore had a unique view of life, one that was untainted by foretold events that had been envisioned or inspired by magic.

"Well, if you don't mind, I have some things I'd like to look into before bed," Zedd suddenly announced as he stood to his feet, more than anxious to return to his research.

Richard unexpectedly stood to his feet as well. "Actually, I have a couple of things that I need to attend to myself." Leaning down, he kissed Kahlan on the forehead. "I'll be up in just a little bit. I need to talk to Zedd a moment and then I need to discuss something with you in private."

"Alright," Kahlan replied, wondering what was going on inside her husband's head.

She had noticed that something had been weighing heavily on Richard's mind ever since he came from the Council meeting that he'd had that afternoon. She could tell that he was mulling something over, working out some solution to a problem. That, in addition to Zedd's distant behavior, was making her feel very apprehensive. Something was going on and she had a feeling it was not good.

Catching up with Zedd, Richard fell in step beside his grandfather, noticing the heaviness of heart that was evident in his wrinkled face. He knew that his grandfather had been holding back something that he was trying to spare them.

Pulling him to a stop, Richard was more determined than ever to discover what that something was. "Zedd, what aren't you telling us about the prophecies that you uncovered?"

Looking into his grandson's warm brown eyes that reminded him so much of his daughter, Zedd drew a deep breath, knowing that he was not going to be able to keep very much from him. Richard was learning more and more every day even without being there to train him, using his Han when he didn't even realize that he was, his gift alerting him and making him more aware of things than he had ever been before.

"There is something, Richard, but I would rather not go into it right now until I know for certain what we're possibly up against," Zedd finally told him.

"Zedd, if it has something to do with Kahlan or my girls, I have to know," Richard insisted, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes narrowing in the familiar look that told Zedd that his grandson was not going to back down any time soon.

Zedd smiled softly, reminded just how stubborn Richard could be; so much like his mother who was so much like her father. It was the Zorander in him and it had not diminished in the least over each generation. In fact, Zedd was pretty certain it had only intensified.

"It does involve you and Kahlan," Zedd finally replied.

The old Wizard watched as dread suddenly masked his grandson's face, deadly anger beginning to burn brightly in his once warm eyes. He wished that he could just snap his fingers and make it all go away for them, but this was way bigger than even a Wizard of the First Order, possibly bigger than a war wizard.

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Zedd," he said, his barely controlled anger so unmistakable in his voice.

"Richard, I understand that you want to know in order to protect Kahlan, but I need you to trust me right now. I would never do anything to endanger Kahlan or my great-granddaughters."

"I know," he finally said, closing his eyes momentarily in an attempt to rein in his emotions once more.

"Let me do some more investigating. Once I have gathered all the information, I promise I will come tell you everything," Zedd reassured him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "You don't take much stock in prophecy, Richard. No use starting now until we know more."

"But this prophecy concerns my wife," he softly replied as he turned and walked away.

XXX

Approaching their suite, Richard did his best to control the panic that had gripped him since speaking with Zedd. The only comfort that he had was that his grandfather was searching for clues that could possibly help them avoid whatever was coming.

It didn't help matters that he had to talk to Kahlan tonight about something that he knew was not going to be easy. He wished with all his heart that he could put this off, but the longer things went on like this, the harder it was going to be in the end.

With Darken Rahl and Nicci planning spirits knew what, Richard knew he had to do whatever it took to prevent them from reclaiming the throne. He had to do everything in his power to keep his family and D'Hara safe no matter how upset Kahlan would be with him. He just prayed that she would eventually be able to forgive him.

Entering their bedchamber, he saw Kahlan wearing her nightdress, sitting before the mirror brushing her hair. He felt his chest tighten, knowing the hurt that he was about to cause her.

"Richard, you're back already," she said as she awkwardly stood to her feet. "I'm glad it didn't take too long," she smiled as she walked over and kissed him.

"Kahlan, I need to talk to you," he softly replied, taking her hand in his and leading her to the edge of their bed.

Kahlan felt her heart quicken with his words, his face so full of trepidation and something more, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. Whatever it was, she knew she wasn't going to like it.

"Richard, you're scaring me. Did Zedd tell you something more, a prophecy about you?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I have never lied to you, Kahlan, and I won't start now. There is a prophecy that Zedd discovered that involves you and me. He doesn't understand it all right now, but he's checking into it. When he knows more, he'll let me know."

"What is it, Richard?"

"I don't want to upset you with the babies' arrival so close. Please, let me worry about it right now," he told her, tenderly sweeping aside a stand of hair from her face as he gazed into her blue eyes so full of fear.

"But if it involves you, I want to know. I can't bear the thought of losing you, Richard," she told him, tears filling her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kahlan. I promise you," he softly said, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers.

Kahlan drew a shuddering breath against the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall, but she refused them. Now was not the time to fall apart.

"I'm holding you to that promise," she whispered as she kissed him once more.

"Kahlan, there's something else I need to talk to you about, something that you're not going to like, but I have to tell you. I wish it could wait until after the babies are born, but we must act now."

Bracing herself, Kahlan drew upon every ounce of training that she had learned as a Confessor, putting up that formidable barrier around her heart that protected her from all the hurts that the world threw at her.

Richard watched as the recognizable emotionless mask of the Confessor immediately veiled her face. She was his strong wife, always such the powerful warrior, pushing aside her own wants and desires for the good of others.

"I'm dissolving the Midlands and incorporating it into D'Hara, making both territories into the D'Haran Empire" he said in one breath, praying that he could get out everything that he needed to tell her before she became so angry that she refused to listen to reason.

Despite being the Seeker and bonded to the Sword of Truth which magically fed his anger, making him a deadly warrior, Kahlan was no less powerful or intense. There was a reason they called it the Blood Rage when a Confessor was threatened, her eyes glowing a bright red from the fierce rage flowing through her body.

"We cannot rule the Midlands from D'Hara nor can we rule D'Hara from Aydindril. I have thought about it ever since we left Aydindril, searching for a better solution, a way for us to rule both territories equally so that we can still raise our family together."

He watched as the mask began to slip from her beautiful face, anger flashing brightly in her eyes as she suddenly stood to her feet. Moving across the room from him, she stood with her back to him, her arms crossed over her large belly, her head bent down.

"Kahlan, I'm not doing this to hurt you or to take away your authority in any way. I'm only trying to do what I think is best for both territories as well as ourselves. I can't rule D'Hara and keep you safe if you're in Aydindril."

"Did you ever stop to think about asking me what I thought, how I felt about this?"

Her voice sounded so small, so full of hurt mingled with anger. He quickly jumped to his feet and made his way to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently rubbed her back, wanting so badly to hold her, but knowing that she needed space right now, time to process everything.

"That's what I'm doing now."

"It seems to me you've already made the decision," she snapped as she pulled away from him.

She felt as if her whole world was falling apart. They were supposed to be enjoying the impending birth of their babies, but instead there was prophecy about her and Richard, one that could spell the end of everything that they had worked so hard for. And on top of all that, her husband was taking her territory, her people away from her without her even having a say in the matter.

Richard felt his heart begin to break as she angrily pulled away from him. He couldn't blame her for reacting this way. It just hurt to actually experience it.

"If you have a better plan, Kahlan, then I am ready to hear it, but I will not sit back and watch you leave for Aydindril with my daughters while I remain here putting D'Hara back together. I can't do it…I won't do it."

The pain that permeated his voice tugged at her heart, causing her to pause. She knew she was being irrational. It wasn't that he was asking her to give up her title. And it wasn't like she was losing the Midlands that she had come to love so dearly. He was simply bringing two territories together just as he had always said that he would.

And she couldn't blame him. He hadn't wanted to rule D'Hara, would have been content to just stay in Aydindril, but he couldn't ignore a suffering people. And Kahlan knew that she couldn't either.

Finally turning to face him, Kahlan wrapped her arms around him, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Richard. It just…took me by surprise. I'll support you in doing whatever you think is best."

"I love you, Kahlan. I never wanted to hurt you. I just can't bear the thought of being apart from you, from our daughters. I was away from you for two months before and it almost destroyed me."

"I know," she softly replied. "I don't know how I would have eventually been able to leave you when I have to return to Aydindril. We'll figure this out, find a way to bring the Midlands under the D'Haran Empire and we'll do it together."

"Thank you, Kahlan," he murmured in relief, his love for her so powerful it overwhelmed him.

Standing in the middle of their bedchambers, the Lord Rahl held his wife, so thankful that she believed in him, didn't resent him for what he knew in his heart he had to do. Now, if they could just avert the prophecy that loomed so dangerously before them…


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

The sounds of music and laughter flowed through the large ballroom of the People's Palace, spilling over into the adjoining halls. Soldiers dressed in their finest uniforms stood at full attention, guardedly surveying every person who passed by.

Dignitaries and ambassadors mingled and chatted, greeting one another and exchanging stories of growth and prosperity that was taking root throughout the territory now that Lord Richard Rahl held the throne. The finest food and wine was prepared in abundance, sparing no expense in celebration of their newest ruler.

Entering quietly from a side door, Richard came to stand beside Garren as he scanned over the people gathered here in his and Kahlan's honor. He detested these events, preferring rather to spend his evening with his wife, but the Council he had formed insisted on throwing a ball in the Lord and Lady Rahl's honor, allowing them to personally meet some of the important people of D'Hara and to celebrate the hope and peace that they had brought to D'Hara.

Although accustomed to these sorts of things, Kahlan was not thrilled with the idea of attending a ball in their honor, not when she was less than six weeks away from delivering. She felt as huge as a gar, movement becoming more of an effort.

Richard had told her that she didn't have to attend, but she was determined to support her husband despite her condition. She was so proud of all that he had accomplished, the feeling of confidence and joy that he had instilled in a once dark territory.

Kahlan had grumbled that the seamstress was going to have to sew a tent for her to wear in order to cover her large belly. Richard had thoughtfully had an assortment of the finest materials sent up to their suite for her to pick out the perfect fabric for her dress.

"Have you seen Kahlan yet?" Richard absentmindedly asked as he searched the crowded room for her, running his hand back through his hair in anxious anticipation of her arrival.

He felt so uncomfortable at these formal affairs, not that he'd attended many in his lifetime. The couple that they had attended at the Confessor's Palace had been all. The only reason he had survived such an event had been because of his wife at his side. Her presence always put him at ease, providing him a calming sense of strength that he had come to rely on.

"No, not yet," Garren replied. "Cara was helping her finish getting ready when I came down. She was going to bring Kahlan down just as soon as they were done. I wouldn't worry. You know how women are," the Commander smirked.

Richard had wanted to escort Kahlan down himself, but she had insisted that he go on without her so he could greet the dignitaries. He tried to persuade her otherwise, but Cara had taken her side, shooing him out the door. Kahlan had wanted to surprise Richard with her new dress despite her feelings about her ever-growing form.

"I wonder what could be taking…" Richard began as he turned, his gaze suddenly falling on the object of his inner-most desires.

Everyone in the room suddenly seemed to drift into obscurity, the noise surrounding him immediately becoming nothing more than a low din as his eyes found her. He felt his heart quicken at the sight of her, at the utter grace and beauty with which she moved through the throngs of people who paused in awe of her commanding presence.

He suddenly forgot how to breathe as his heart began hammering wildly in his chest. He slowly made his way towards her, not even realizing that he was moving as he stared, completely mesmerized by his wife.

Her long raven hair was piled high on top of her head and held secure by a ribbon that matched the color of her dress, soft dark curls falling delicately around her face. Her eyes were bright and full of laughter as she greeted those who paused to speak to her. Her lips were tinted a beautiful light pink, her smile illuminating the entire room.

She wore a striking emerald green dress trimmed in gold that made every other woman's gown in the room pale mightily in comparison. The square neckline was low, hinting at the cleavage that lay hidden beneath the satin material. The empire waist hugged her body beneath her full breasts, the pleated material falling gracefully over her large belly. The fitted sleeves hung just above her elbows, the hem gliding across the floor and swooshing softly as she walked.

Just then she turned to greet a dignitary from Aspertine, teasing Richard with the sight of her bare neck, dark curls falling across her creamy skin. A square line mimicked the neckline on the front of her dress, revealing a glimpse of her shoulder blades and the soft skin that he loved to caress when he held her. He was amazed at how she was able to maintain some of her slim frame despite being so far along with their children.

Stopping to talk with a gentleman from Karrington, Kahlan attempted to pay attention to his praise for what she and Richard had been able to accomplish, but she was very anxious to find Richard. She had only caught a brief glimpse of him as he put on his jacket, finally leaving her and Cara alone to get ready.

She could only imagine how handsome he looked, dressed in an outfit befitting the Lord Rahl. She attempted to politely disengage herself from the conversation when she felt a hand suddenly grasp her elbow.

Turning, Kahlan found herself staring into the warmest brown eyes she had ever seen, the eyes that knew her every thought, her every desire, her every emotion. She felt her breath catch in her chest as she saw the look of pure desire and love that filled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ambassador Leslie, but I'm afraid I must steal my wife away from you," Richard politely apologized, his eyes never leaving the electric blue orbs gazing back at him.

"Not at all, Lord Rahl…not at all," the Ambassador smiled a knowing smile as he watched the lovers walk away from him. It was a pleasure to see two people so in love, a Lord Rahl who truly adored his wife.

Pulling her aside, Richard took her hands in his. "Kahlan, you look incredibly beautiful," he whispered, unable to find his voice.

"You look very handsome yourself, Lord Rahl," she replied with the smile that belonged to him.

Dressed in the familiar deep red that was a symbol of D'Hara, Kahlan thought Richard looked as handsome as ever. The jacket was lined in gold and buttoned high beneath his chin. His sword hung at his side. Deep red pants matching his jacket were tucked inside polished black boots. He was the epitome of power and influence, so deserving of the respect that was paid to him.

"You look even more beautiful than the day I met you, if that's even possible," he murmured as he caressed her cheek with his fingertips, so taken with her as he stared at her.

"Richard," she shyly admonished as she lowered her gaze, her smile lighting her face.

She was so relieved that he still found her beautiful. She had feared his desire for her would fade the larger she grew with their children. Much to her surprise, however, his desire for her had in fact only intensified over time.

"I'm serious, Kahlan. There's something so beautiful about the woman you love carrying your children. The bond we share is stronger than I ever thought possible, my love for you deeper than ever before."

Kahlan felt tears prick her eyes with his words, so touched by his overwhelming love for her. She understood what he was feeling because she felt it so strongly too.

"I love you, my Richard."

"Forever, my love."

Leaning in, Richard softly kissed her, unable to go another moment without showing her what resided in his heart. Kahlan cupped his cheek as she returned his kiss, savoring the intimate moment.

"We should probably return to our guests," she sighed in resignation, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I'd rather just take you up to our suite."

"I would love that more than anything, but right now, I believe they are starting to serve dinner in your honor."

Sighing, Richard took her hand in his as he led her to their table. "Fine, but later tonight you are all mine."

Kahlan squeezed his hand, letting him know that she felt the same way as she smiled and nodded at those who greeted them as they passed by. Richard watched as all eyes were focused solely on his wife, pride filling his heart that she belonged to no one but him, that he alone held her heart.

Her presence filled the place with a certain grace that had been missing before she had entered the room. She so subtly captured everyone's attention without even realizing it, her confidence and poise matched by no other. Everyone was completely taken with her as he pulled her seat out for her.

Sitting down next to her, Richard smiled as he leaned in towards her. "You've managed to capture the attention of every single person in the room," he softly informed her, his eyes dancing with pride. "I may become very jealous if this keeps up."

"Richard, it's you that they're taken with," she replied, her cheeks flushing pink with his observation.

"Either way, you belong to me and I refuse to share you with anyone," he informed her as he turned his attention to the servants who had begun serving the meal.

"Mother Confessor, you look positively stunning tonight," Garren commented as he took a sip of wine.

"Thank you, Garren," Kahlan replied.

The babies were especially active tonight, kicking and squirming about, probably excited about the festivities. Attempting to soothe them, she gently caressed her abdomen as her eyes passed over her friends that sat at the Lord Rahl's table.

Zedd was sitting to Richard's right, Commander Holland on the other side of the Wizard. Cara sat beside Kahlan, Garren on the Mord'Sith's left. She had come to value the newest additions to their ever-growing family of friends, grateful for their kindness and willingness to protect and aid them in any way possible.

Taking a bite, Richard noticed Kahlan not eating, her hand rubbing over her belly. "Are the girls fighting again?"

"Afraid so. They must have their father's energy," she teased.

The babies were quickly becoming more and more active, kicking and fidgeting about inside her womb, anxious to be set free from their cramped confinement.

Cara smirked as she watched Kahlan and Lord Rahl, their heads close together, love permeating their eyes as they talked quietly. She had never before witnessed a love such as theirs and imagined she never would again.

"I hope we never get like that," Cara murmured as she leaned over to Garren.

"Like Kahlan and Richard? I think it's amazing how much in love they are," he replied as he took a bite of food.

"We're in love and we don't act as romantic as they do all the time."

"No, but we do behind closed doors," he huskily reminded her with a sly grin.

"And that is where it will remain, Commander," she ordered him in mock annoyance.

"Yes, Mistress," he chuckled lightly as he snatched her hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. "Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?"

"I believe so, but I don't mind hearing it again," she replied, smiling softly, suddenly feeling warmth rise to her face.

Leaning in, Garren brushed his lips against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he whispered with a grin, relishing the reaction that he was creating within her.

"You look very handsome yourself," she murmured, grinning at him as he pulled away from her. "We'll have to continue this conversation later in our quarters."

"Our quarters? Is that what it is now?" Garren chuckled lightly, delighted by her choice of words.

"Might as well be. I'm never in my own suite anymore," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Garren couldn't have been more pleased by Cara's willingness to move into his quarters. And he definitely couldn't wait to take her back there tonight.

The night wore on, greeting every dignitary and ambassador that had graced them with their presence, all of them thanking Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor for all that they had done. As they each moved about the room, Richard had a difficult time keeping his focus on the conversations at hand, his attention repeatedly being captured by his wife across the room as she thanked their guests for attending.

They had already been through so much together, more than most couples had, and their future together was just beginning. Their dreams were finally being realized. Everything that he had ever wanted in his life was wearing an emerald green dress, smiling and greeting people as if they were long lost friends, welcoming them into their home.

Richard was pulled from his thoughts when a hand suddenly squeezed his shoulder. "Richard, my boy, they want you and Kahlan to begin the first dance," Zedd announced as music began to fill the room once more.

"I'm not sure Kahlan is up to it, Zedd," Richard uneasily frowned, not wanting her to be more uncomfortable than he knew she already was. "Besides, I want to talk to you about the prophecy, see if you've discovered anything more."

Despite the smile on her face and the light in her eyes, he knew the babies were making it difficult for her to get around, fatigue beginning to ghost across her face. No one else would have ever noticed, but he knew. He always knew.

He was also growing more worried with every passing day about the prophecy that hung over them like a dark cloud. Zedd had said little since that night at dinner, avoiding talking about it and always changing the subject. He wasn't going to go a day longer without knowing what was going on.

"Just dance for a moment or two to get things started. Then Kahlan can rest and we can talk," Zedd urged, wanting them to be able to enjoy as much of this event as possible.

He knew that he was going to have to break the news to them soon. The longer he put it off, the worse it was going to be, but he had been hoping to be able to find a solution to the problem, some sort of loophole or escape from the prophecy that had wrapped itself so tightly around the Seeker and his Confessor.

Zedd wanted to be able to provide them with some hope when he broke the news to them. Time was rapidly running out, however, and knew his grandson was going to want answers tonight. He just hoped he could avoid him at least until tomorrow.

"Alright," Richard relented, noticing that he seemed rather preoccupied. "But only for a few moments, then Kahlan needs to rest."

Making his way towards his wife, Richard stole her away, whispering in her ear. Her eyes had widened in surprise, but after some persuading from her husband, the Mother Confessor finally surrendered, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

"Richard, I'm about as graceful right now as a gar," Kahlan frowned, her eyes darting about at the eyes that were all now focused solely on them.

"You are positively stunning, Kahlan. Everyone is so taken with you that they won't even notice how large you are," he teased, a boyish grin on his lips as he pulled her as close as her belly would allow.

"I'll remember you said that the next time you want to make love, Seeker," she threatened, her voice throaty and so enticing.

"I'm only teasing," he muttered, his eyes focused on her as they began to move to the music as it softly filled the ballroom.

After watching the Lord and Lady Rahl as they danced for several moments, others began to join them as they moved slowly to the music. It was all completely lost on Richard and Kahlan as they continued to dance, fully consumed with the one they were with.

"You were great tonight, Richard. You charmed them all, making believers out of those who may have been initially undecided," she softly said.

"It definitely didn't hurt that I have the most beautiful wife on my arm," he replied, his eyes roaming over her face, memorizing again every delicate detail, every freckle, every fleck of blue that illuminated her eyes.

Kahlan smiled softly in reply as she stared into his eyes that were so full of life, so filled with love. Spirits, she loved this man. She would give everything she had for him.

"You look tired. Why don't you return to our quarters? I'll finish here and then be up to join you," Richard suggested.

"I think I might."

"What? No argument from my wife? Now I know you really are exhausted," he smiled as he pulled her from the floor and the gradual dwindling guests.

"The girls kept me up part of the night again last night," she admitted.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have kept you company."

"You needed your sleep, Richard. There's so much going on with Darken Rahl about to strike any day now and this prophecy that's hanging over us. I don't want to distract you. Besides, there will be plenty of time to keep me company with the two hour feedings once the babies come."

"I can hardly wait," he murmured as he leaned in to kiss her. "I'll see you soon. I just want to say good night to a couple of people."

Smiling, Kahlan turned to leave to find Cara and Garren waiting for her, ready to accompany her upstairs to her quarters. "You two should stay and enjoy the party. I can manage to walk back to my quarters. I'm not completely helpless yet."

"Actually, we're ready to leave," Garren told her as he offered the Mother Confessor his arm to escort her upstairs. "Cara can't keep her hands off of me. She thinks I look very handsome tonight."

Cara rolled her eyes, a smirk on her lips as Garren leaned back behind Kahlan to flash a wide grin at his lover. Walking on the other side of Kahlan, Cara shook her head in dispute.

"Actually, it was he who could not keep his hands off of me. He kept trying to hold my hand under the table and put his arm around my waist."

"Well, Cara you do look very beautiful tonight. How did Garren convince you to wear a dress?"

"I only did it for you and Lord Rahl. After everything you two have done, I felt it was only proper," she finally admitted. "Just don't expect it to happen again anytime soon."

"Isn't that what you said after our wedding?" she questioned. "Garren does look very handsome tonight. If I weren't so large right now, I would have been tempted to ask for a dance," Kahlan smiled at the Commander who beamed in response.

"Don't get any ideas," Cara responded. "He belongs to me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Cara," Kahlan lightly laughed as they left the room.

Watching his wife leave in the company of Garren and Cara, Richard felt a strange sensation suddenly wash over him, sending a shiver down his spine. He wasn't certain what had caused it, only that he wanted to talk to the people that he needed to see so that he could get back to his quarters and to Kahlan as soon as possible.


	14. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Entering her suite, Kahlan felt an overwhelming sense of joy and pride in what Richard had been able to accomplish in such a few short months. Smiling softly to herself, she thought that she had never been more proud to be his wife than she was tonight.

Despite the exhaustion that permeated every ounce of her being, there was a buzz of excitement that had taken hold of her, especially with all that they had to look forward to.

Sitting before her vanity mirror, Kahlan began to undo the ribbon that had been woven into the curls of her hair. Running her fingers through the curly strands, her hair tumbled down around her face.

Picking up her brush, she began brushing out her hair when she stopped all of the sudden, a feeling of uneasiness tugging at her. She felt the fine hairs on her neck stand up with the unexpected sensation that made her skin crawl.

She paused, listening intently for what she was sure was not there. Turning her head, her eyes roamed around the empty room, looking for any sign that someone was there with her. Finding nothing, she returned to her task, hoping that Richard would return shortly.

"What a lovely nursery you have, Kahlan."

Kahlan froze, the brush falling from her hand as her heart suddenly hammered beneath her breast. She turned to find Sister Nicci entering her bedchamber from the nursery.

Dressed in black, her long blond hair flowing down her back, Nicci looked the same as when Kahlan had last seen her. The sight of the Sister of the Dark caused her to internally shudder as memories of being confessed to her inundated her mind, guilt and regret resurfacing along with the memories.

Kahlan knew that Nicci had her at a severe disadvantage. Not only was she well over seven months along with the twins making her movements awkward and clumsy at best, but she knew that she couldn't try to confess the Sister of the Dark again, not after what had happened the last time.

She was still haunted my horrifying nightmares of being confessed to the dark sorceress, of killing Richard. If Cara and Zedd hadn't arrived when they had…she couldn't bear to think of it, the thought alone causing overwhelming panic to well up within her.

Standing uneasily to her feet, Kahlan turned to face her unwelcomed visitor, straining with every ounce of strength that she possessed to call upon the ConDar she so desperately needed right now.

"How did you get in here?" Kahlan asked, her eyes hard with anger and resentment for the pain that this woman had caused them.

"Darken Rahl has his secret entrances," Nicci calmly told her, appearing not the least bit threatened or concerned as she roamed about the room, stopping to gaze at a painting on the wall, to smell flowers that Richard had given Kahlan yesterday.

"Where is he?"

"He's about," she vaguely replied, sitting down on the bench, causing Kahlan's anger to flare hotly inside of her.

It was bad enough that she was here, but to sit on the bench that Richard had made for her, that she had been in their babies' nursery was almost more than she could bear.

"What do you want, Nicci?" she bit out through clenched teeth, her simmering rage barely contained.

"Richard," she simply stated, smoothing out her skirt, acting as if she had just requested a glass of water.

"What?" Kahlan whispered, taken aback by her response.

"I'll get right to the point," Nicci said, folding her hands in her lap. "Darken Rahl found me and brought me back from the Underworld with the breath of life. He took me to Namara where I was brutally tortured and raped. The Mord'Sith tried to break me and they almost did. Actually, if it weren't for Richard, they would have.

"You see, when I was bound to you and we nearly died, it was Richard who brought me back. His voice was so full of heartache as he wept, begging for you to live. His pain was so immense when he thought that you had died that it did something to me, broke through the unbreakable shell I had built around my heart.

"And then he kissed me. He was in reality kissing you goodbye, telling you that he loved you, but it was my lips that felt his kiss, my face that was wet with his tears, my ears that heard his cries of anguish."

Kahlan stood in stunned bewilderment as she listened to her explanation. She was stunned by the extent of Richard's pain when he'd thought that he had lost her. The thought of him kissing Nicci made her nauseous, but she knew in her heart it was her, his Confessor, that he was sending his love to, not this depraved sorceress sitting in her bedchamber.

"After that, I had attempted to forget how deeply Richard had affected me, choosing rather to seek revenge on everyone and everything. Hanging by my wrists in that dungeon, though, I found my thoughts constantly focused on Richard, on the feel of his lips against mine, his voice, the warmth and compassion that filled his eyes. It was the only thing that allowed me to survive what I had endured at the hands of the Mord'Sith, the relentless brutal raping by Darken Rahl.

"I made him believe that I had been broken, that I was his slave to command so that he would eventually remove the Rada'Han from around my neck. When we reached the mountains overlooking the People's Palace, he told me where to enter, giving me my orders.

"Once the Rada'Han was removed, I immediately made my way here, but instead of following his orders, I decided to follow my own plan. I have come to claim that which has saved my soul. I've come to take Richard."

"He is not yours to take!" Kahlan yelled at her, her chest heaving with anger at the Sister's intrusion once again in their lives. Would they ever be free from this wretched woman's interfering?

"I realize that and I'm sorry to have to do this to you…really I am, but I'm afraid you have to leave," Nicci softly replied, lowering her gaze.

"I am not going anywhere. It is you who will be leaving!" Kahlan seethed, as she made her way towards her, ready to defend her husband and preserve her future at all cost.

Nicci suddenly rose to her feet, raising her hand out before her and bringing the Mother Confessor to an abrupt stop.

"You wouldn't want to risk the precious little lives growing inside of you, Mother Confessor."

XXX

Richard couldn't stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Despite his lack of enthusiasm about tonight's ball, it had been a grand evening, full of such wonderful moments. It had truly been a successful night, meeting so many influential people throughout the territory, bringing him the encouragement and strength to push on in his plans for D'Hara.

And Kahlan, she had looked so exquisite tonight in her gown, illuminating the room as well as capturing the hearts of every person there, infusing them with her heartwarming energy and grace. He had never been so proud to be her husband as he was tonight.

Things couldn't be better than it was right now. The territory was coming together, peace was being established and in less than six weeks his daughters would be here. The only thing that tugged at his heart was the prophecy that loomed so large over them.

He was certain his brother was tied into that prophecy somehow, though he couldn't be absolutely certain just yet. Zedd still hadn't revealed any details of what he had discovered. He had looked for him after his dance with Kahlan, but he had disappeared and he hadn't seen him since.

Richard was hoping to send some time in the secret library with him tomorrow, going through books and finding out exactly what his grandfather was keeping from him. He refused to go through another day without knowing what he was up against, what he needed to know to protect Kahlan.

The horrifying possibilities of what the prophecy could be continually sprung to his mind, making it difficult to think straight, to even sleep at night. He had to find out what it was if he was ever going to be able to prevent harm from coming to Kahlan.

Glancing at a wall as he passed by, Richard came to an abrupt stop, smiling to himself and shaking his head. Backing up a few steps, he came to stand before the new painting that graced the wall. His eyes roamed over the beautiful painting of a garden, the vibrant colors practically leaping off of the canvas. He lightly ran his fingers over it, amazed by what his wife had already accomplished.

Every time he turned down a hall or entered a room, there was evidence that his wife had there, infusing the Palace with her warmth and inner beauty. The essence of her heart was seen in almost every aspect of their new home as she slowly worked to banish the dark, haunting reminders of his brother's presence, turning the Palace into a welcoming home to raise their family in.

He felt a rush of warmth and love wash over him as he once again continued to make his way back to their quarters, anxious to see his wife. She was the light of his life, always driving away the darkness that threatened to steal into his mood with the setbacks that life threw their way.

Greeting the guards that stood in the hallway of their suite, Richard entered as he began unbuttoning his coat. He was more than ready to be rid of the confining garment, to feel his wife's back pressed against his chest, holding each other closely while they slept. He also couldn't wait to talk about the evening and the people that they had met. He was anxious to get her opinion on how things went tonight and any thoughts that she may have on how they could improve things for D'Hara.

Tossing his jacket aside, he began to unbutton his shirt as he opened the door to their bedchamber just in time to see Kahlan grab her head and fall to her knees, Sister Nicci flooding her with her magic. Kahlan gritted her teeth in agonizing pain, her head falling back with the sheer intensity.

"Kahlan!" Richard yelled as he started to run towards her, the sound of her agonizing cry filling his ears.

"Stop, Richard," Nicci calmly ordered. "Don't force me to end her life and the lives of your babies."

Nicci felt a flutter in her stomach as her eyes fell upon the Seeker, her heart soaring at the sight of him despite the look of sheer contempt that filled his face as he stared in horror at her.

"What do you want, Nicci?" he seethed, his eyes burning straight through the sorceress as Kahlan continued to writhe in pain.

"You," she evenly stated.

Closing her eyes, Nicci chanted softly to herself, mumbling incoherent words. Her hands began to glow brightly before channeling into the Mother Confessor. And then, she was suddenly gone.

"NO!" Richard screamed as he ran to the spot where Kahlan had once been, his chest heaving with rage. "KAHLAN!"

Nicci patiently watched as Richard turned in tight quick circles, searching frantically for his wife. "She's gone, Richard. You must come with me now."

"I will never go anywhere with you," he roared with a sneer, his hand automatically reaching for his sword. All he wanted to do right now was run her through and get his wife back.

"If you want to know what happened to Kahlan, then I suggest you put your sword away, put this around your neck, and come with me," she told him as she held a Rada'Han out before her, hoping that he would comply with her wishes. She had not only done all of this for her, but for him as well. He would see that in the end.

Panting from the intensity of his rage, Richard glared at her, his hand gripping his sword. He was a war wizard now. He didn't need her to find Kahlan. Between him, Zedd, Cara, and Garren, they would find her and bring her home…if she was even still alive.

"Richard, no one knows that anything has happened in here. I have isolated the room so no sound can escape. Now, put this on so we can be on our way."

"Tell me what you have done with Kahlan," he demanded, his raptor gaze directed at her.

"Put this on and I will be more than happy to tell you everything you want to know," she insisted. "It's a simple request, Richard. I'm not the same person I was before. You have changed me. I want to make you happy."

"By taking my wife and my unborn daughters away from me?" he yelled at her, incredulous to the words that she was saying.

How could she ever possibly think that he would be happy with her? Kahlan was his life, the reason that he drew air. Without her, there were no more tomorrows for him.

"Richard, I regret what had to be done, but it was for your own good. You would not have come with me if I hadn't sent her away."

"I'm not going with you now or ever. Bring Kahlan back now or I will end your life right here," he declared with a deadly calm, the intensity of his rage causing gooseflesh to form on her arms.

"I don't believe you will. You see, only I know where she went. If you kill me, you'll never learn what happened to her."

"Tell me what you did with Kahlan and I will spare you your life," he offered, his knees growing weak from the weight of his anguish, desperate to find out what had happened to her. She was in no condition to be anywhere except with him in the Palace.

"I will tell you one thing that you want to know, then you will put this on so we can get away before it's too late," she insisted, her patience growing thin. They did not have time for this battle of wills.

"Too late for what? You've already taken my life away from me. There is nothing else."

"Richard, Kahlan is alive. I have not killed her, but merely…sent her away, so to speak. Now put this on or I will be forced to put it on for you," she forcefully said, shoving it at him once more.

Richard felt a wave of relief ripple through him knowing that Kahlan was at least still alive. That little bit of news suddenly provided him the fortitude to stand, his legs becoming stronger. If Kahlan was still alive then there was a chance he could still save her.

Slowly, Richard lowered his sword, placing it back in his scabbard. Reaching out, he took the Rada'Han and placed it around his neck, locking it in place. If this is what it took to get Kahlan back, then he would do whatever the sorceress demanded for now.

"Good," she smiled softly at him. "Now, that wasn't so difficult, was it? Come, follow me."

"Where are we are going?"

"You soon shall see," she stated.

Turning, Sister Nicci walked to a wall on the far end of the room that the head of the bed was against. Pressing her fingers against the ornate wooden paneling, Richard watched in disbelief as a secret door suddenly opened.

Casting a magical glow with her hand, Nicci led him into the secret corridor that ran behind their suite. Taking one last look around their bedchamber, his eyes fell on Kahlan's brush lying forgotten on the floor.

Richard swallowed hard as he followed the sorceress, praying that when he returned to their quarters it would be with Kahlan and not the Sister of the Dark.

XXX

"I don't know why, Garren," Cara crossly muttered as she quickly got dressed before making her way to the door of their suite. "I can just tell that Lord Rahl is not in the Palace any more. It has to do with the bond we share with him. It's not as strong as it was an hour ago."

Quickly getting dressed as well, Garren followed Cara out of their suite and down the hall. The posted guards still stood where they had been when they are returned earlier in the evening from the ball.

"Has Lord Rahl gone anywhere?" Cara asked, her brow furrowed with concern.

"No, Mistress Cara," Cam readily answered in surprise. "He returned over an hour ago at least and no one has entered or left since then."

"Something is wrong," Cara mumbled beneath her breath.

Opening the door, she was surprised to find it unlocked. Entering the greeting room, she found Richard's jacket draped over the arm of the couch, the door to the bedchamber standing open.

Cara felt her pulse quicken as she slowly made her way to the bedchamber, drawing her agiels. Something was definitely not right.

Garren followed closely behind her, sword drawn and ready for an attack even though he wasn't quite certain what had happened just yet. He trusted Cara, though, and if she said that something was wrong then it was.

Entering the bedchamber, Cara quickly searched the room, angry to find it empty. Kahlan's brush was lying on the floor beside her vanity table. Other than that, nothing else seemed to have been disturbed.

Walking towards the bed, Cara suddenly noticed something was wrong with the wall. Running her fingers along the wood, she noticed that one panel was off center compared to the others. Pushing against it, she was able to force it open.

Just then Zedd walked in, his face filled with fear. "Cara, what's happened? I was on my way to bed when Cam and Ian said that something was wrong, that you and Garren were in here."

"Richard and Kahlan are gone. I found this secret entrance partly open," she told him, anger building with what could have happened to them.

Closing his eyes, Zedd raised his hands as he began to scan the room. His eyes abruptly snapped opened, dread permeating his wrinkled face.

"Sister Nicci has been here," he announced.

"Sister Nicci? How did she get in here? Commander Holland has the entire army on high alert. No one is allowed to enter the Palace itself unless they pass through him," Garren said as he sheathed his sword.

"There are hundreds of secret entrances and corridors that run all over this place," Cara said as she hung her agiels at her hips once more.

"Not to mention, Nicci is the most powerful Sister of the Dark that ever walked the earth," Zedd added with disdain.

"I'm going after her," Cara announced as she began to duck into the secret passage.

"Wait, Cara!" Zedd called after her. "Something about this isn't right. There is no way that Nicci could have gotten both Richard and Kahlan out of here together. Kahlan is far too along with the twins to be able to walk any distance with her and Richard would have fought her to the death before he would've allowed her to take Kahlan anywhere. No…something else happened here as well."

"Well, when I find her, I'll ask her right before I kill her," Cara ground out before entering the secret corridor, Garren and Zedd close on her heels.


	15. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

A soft breeze across her face along with a distance noise she couldn't quite place slowly began to draw her out of her hazy fog of unconsciousness that gripped her. Moaning softly because of the stiffness that ached throughout her body, she slowly pushed herself up off of the ground into a sitting position.

Kahlan's hand drifted across her belly, the little lives moving and kicking about grounding her and helping her focus her thoughts. Looking down at the green dress that she wore, she began to remember being at a party, returning to her quarters, anxiously waiting for Richard to arrive.

But Nicci had been there instead.

It suddenly came rushing back to her like a tidal wave crashing down on top of her, bringing her back to life once more. Sister Nicci had done something to her, causing her intense pain and dropping her to her knees.

She vaguely remembered Richard rushing into the room, the terror that had filled his voice as he screamed her name. She had tried to fight against Nicci's magic, but it had been too powerful to break free from.

And now she was here…only she had no idea where here was.

Looking about, she found herself surrounded by trees. The warmth of the sun broke through the leaves, brightening the thick woods that encircled her.

A distant sound caught her attention once more, but she couldn't quite make out what it was. Struggling to her feet, Kahlan leaned against a nearby tree as she attempted to catch her breath.

She had to find her way back to the People's Palace, back to Richard. There was no telling what Nicci would do with him once she got her hands on him. The Sister of the Dark was unpredictable to say the least, only limited by the extent of her deranged imagination. The thought of her anywhere near her husband made her nauseous, caused her heart to pound with the anger that still swam through her veins.

Scanning the area, Kahlan thought that it looked vaguely familiar to her, but she had travelled through so many places that it was difficult to pinpoint why. All of the forests that they had traversed looked just about the same to her even though Richard had often tried to teach her otherwise.

Hearing the faint steady noise in the distance, she decided to follow the direction of the sound, hoping it would lead to someone who could help her get back to Richard. As difficult as it was to move, she was determined to get back to him no matter what it took. If she had to walk clear across all three territories to reach him, then that was exactly what she was resolved to do.

The only thing that brought Kahlan any comfort was the fact that she knew Richard loved her more than anything. He had proven that to her over and over again. He would never give up finding her either. It brought a sense of peace to the tempest brewing inside of her.

But Nicci was a very powerful sorceress, the most powerful one in the world. She could do things to Richard to make him fall in love with her, make him forget that he was married and about to have twin daughters. What if Nicci told Richard that she had killed her, that she was no longer alive? Would he go on without her? Stop looking for her?

The despairing thoughts spun wildly in her mind, attempting to steal what peace that their love brought her. The only thing that kept her upright was her love for Richard, the babies they had created growing within her. They needed her to be strong right now more than ever.

Without her daggers, she was in more trouble than she cared to admit at the moment. She'd have to rely on her magic, her skills as a fighter if she was going to make it back to her beloved. She'd have to depend on the abilities that Richard had taught her over the last two years in order to survive.

Pushing on over uneven ground, through thick brush and around rocks and fallen limbs, Kahlan drew nearer to whatever was making that sound. The warmth of the sun that broke through the leaves suddenly made her realize how warm it actually was, noticing that all the trees still held their green leaves. Wherever she was, winter had yet to reach this place.

She became increasingly more uneasy the further she walked. Even in the southern part of D'Hara winter's touch would have reached them at least two months ago. There shouldn't be any leaves on the trees, the air much cooler than this.

Her knees grew weak with the thought that she could be as far away as the Old World for all she knew. She felt her throat begin to burn with the fear and despair that suddenly seized her.

If she was in the Old World it could take her months to get to the People's Palace in D'Hara to see Richard again and that was even if he was still there by then. Their daughters would be long since born if that were the case.

Would he search for her until he had found her? Would he find her before she went into labor or would Nicci convince him to give up looking for her?

Her heart began to race at the chaos her thoughts were stirring up in her mind. She knew she needed to push is all aside, but the intensity of her emotions was overwhelming her.

Wiping away a tear that leaked from her eye, Kahlan forced herself to focus on just finding someone who could tell her where she was, someone who could get her back to Richard. There was no way for her to ride a horse now. She would have to return by carriage at this point. Even that would prove to be very uncomfortable in her current condition, but she swore she would do anything to get back to him.

Nicci would not take her husband and her life away from her. They had struggled and fought so hard and so long for this life. She was not about to lose it now to this Sister of the Dark who suddenly decided that she was in love with her husband.

Anger for what Nicci had done to them quickly diffused the fears that threatened to break her, forcing her on and helping her put one foot in front of the other. In spite of the fatigue that was swiftly washing over her, she gritted her teeth and pushed forward, closer to the sound that was gradually getting louder.

She suddenly recognized the rhythmic thud that echoed through the woods. It was someone chopping wood. Rounding a tree, Kahlan caught sight of the ax as it caught the sunlight, glinting brightly every time it was thrown back over the person's shoulder.

She quietly drew closer, wanting to make sure that the person appeared friendly. She didn't want to just throw herself into a situation that she couldn't possibly get herself out of. And she knew that she definitely couldn't out run them if they proved to be deceitful. At this point, she didn't think that she couldn't even out walk them.

Taking a deep breath, she silently drew a little closer, attempting to stay hidden behind a large tree despite the size of her belly protruding before her. Peering through some brush, she caught a glimpse of a man.

His back was to her so she couldn't make out his face, but he swung his ax with deadly precision. Dressed only in his pants and boots, sweat trickled down his back, his lean muscles flexing and contracting with his fluid movements.

Something about him caused a flicker of familiarity to spring to her mind, causing her to push forward despite the risk. Inching her way closer for a better view, Kahlan crept to another tree. In spite of her condition, she moved as stealthily as she possibly could like Richard had taught her.

Leaning down to peer through some leaves that still obscured her view somewhat, Kahlan immediately recognized the man swinging the ax. She softly gasped, her heart leaping into her throat as he suddenly turned towards her.

It was Richard.

XXX

Winding their way through the catacombs that ran beneath the Palace, Richard obediently followed Nicci, but for only as long as it took to find out what she had done to Kahlan. He had to get to his wife, to find her as soon as possible.

Kahlan was spirits knew where without any protection save for her Confessor's touch. She had no daggers, no ability to outrun any one. She had no provisions, no blankets, or extra clothing. And most of all, she didn't have him.

The thought of her lost and alone somewhere, so heavy with their twins nearly caused his legs to collapse beneath him, but he knew he could not give up now, not when Kahlan needed him so desperately.

He would have normally been terrified, frantic to get her back, but the fact that she was carrying their twins only seemed to intensify the panic. What if she went into labor? He wouldn't be there to help her, to keep her safe, and see her through it. He would miss out on the birth of his daughters.

The thought sickened him, his rage only intensifying with every step he took that carried him that much further away from their home. He knew that Kahlan would do everything in her power to get back to him, but how would she ever be able to make it in her advanced state?

Richard knew how strong Kahlan was, how fierce and independent she could be. She could take care of herself. He kept repeating over and over again his mind that she could take care of herself in a frantic effort to not lose his grip on his sanity.

Unable to stand it any longer, Richard finally broke the unnerving silence that had befallen them since leaving his quarters. "Why are you doing this, Nicci?"

After a couple of moments of silence, the dark sorceress finally replied. "Because I love you," she softly said, not turning back to look at him.

Richard stared at her, stunned by her words. How could she be in love with him? She didn't even know him, had not spent more than a couple of days with him. None of this made any sense.

"How could you possibly love me, Nicci? You don't even know me," he stated, staring at her, her long blond hair swaying gently as she pushed on through the dark tunnels that snaked in every direction.

"I know what kind of man you are, Richard. I've seen how you react to things, your love for life."

"Nicci you don't love me. You just think that you do."

"I know what I feel inside," she said as she suddenly came to a stop. She finally turned to look him in the eye. "That day in the cave when you saved my life from the spider bite, I saw the depths of your love. I heard your anguished cries, I felt your tears…your kiss."

"That was for Kahlan and you know it," he snapped, ashamed that she had also been the recipient of those personal emotions.

He had been so overcome with utter grief at the thought of Kahlan dying that he had reacted the only way he knew how. He had held Nicci so tenderly in his arms, praying that Kahlan could feel his nearness, his touch. He had begged her to fight, to not leave him, shedding tears over her, tears of raw pain at the loss of his love.

He had kissed her; kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheek, begging her to feel his love, to know his touch, to see that he was there with her. And with trembling lips and a broken heart as she lay dying in his arms, he had brushed his lips against hers, tenderly caressing her mouth and pouring all of his love into that single moment. It had been Nicci's lips that he had kissed, but in his heart…in his mind it had been Kahlan. It had always been Kahlan.

And then Nicci had responded to that kiss, suddenly bringing him back to reality through the torrent of pain and anguish to the radiant joy of knowing that his beloved was alive. His Kahlan was alive and his heart was whole again, beating for her and only her.

"I know," she sadly replied. "But it doesn't make your love that I felt or the force of the emotion behind that kiss any less intense."

"Nicci," he gently said as he came to stand directly before her, feeling a sudden compassion for this woman despite what she had done. "I have always loved Kahlan, always will love her. My heart belongs to her and you're never going to be able to change that no matter what you do to either of us."

"I did this for you, Richard, not because I want to hurt you or punish you for loving Kahlan. I did it to save you. In time, you'll see that it was for the best and then you will come to love me like you once did Kahlan."

His nearness made her heart stutter, his eyes filled with so much sadness, but she knew that she couldn't back down now. She had come so far just for this moment, just for him. She reached out her hand and gently brushed his hair from his forehead.

She could feel Richard bristle beneath her touch, his desire to pull away from her, but he didn't, giving her the hope that she needed so badly right now.

"Do love Kahlan, Nicci…I do love her. Time does not diminish my love for her. It only makes it grow stronger."

"You believe that now, but eventually…"

"No! There is no eventually!" he shouted in frustration, his compassion quickly slipping away, replaced once again by his frantic need to find his wife as he pulled away from her. "Where is Kahlan?"

"I told you that I sent her away. She's safe, Richard. That's all you need to know for now," she stiffly replied as she turned to resume her journey through the tunnel.

"Now," Richard angrily demanded. "You said that you would tell me everything that I wanted to know if I put the Rada'Han on. I did that; now it's your turn to answer my questions.

"Fine," she sighed with resignation as she scanned the area, heading towards a side tunnel. "What would you like to know first?"

"What have you done to Kahlan?"

"I told you already; I sent her away."

"I know that, but where did you send her?"

"Kahlan is no longer here. You'll never see her again so I would just forget about her if I were you. It'll be easier on you in the end."

"Is she alive?" he asked her through gritted teeth with barely controlled rage.

Everything inside of him was pleading for him to grab this sorceress and make her tell him everything she knew inside of playing these ludicrous games with him. Kahlan didn't have time for this. He unconsciously clenched his fists in an attempt to keep from drawing his sword and running her through.

"I'm not completely heartless, Richard. I did not kill her or your babies. I just merely sent her to another place away from here…away from you."

"Where, Nicci? Where did you send my wife?" he yelled at her, his rage causing his chest to constrict every tighter with every breath he drew.

Pausing in her step, the Sister of the Dark turned to look at him, anxious for him to see that she meant no malice towards him. She wanted him to see that she was compassionate in her decision to send the Mother Confessor away instead of just ending her life. She had spared him that much.

"I sent her to the past," she gently replied, hoping that he would understand the necessity of what she had done.

"The past? What past?" he asked, his brow creased with confusion.

"Your past…her past," she explained to him. "When you came in, I was scanning her memories for a time in her past that meant a lot to her so she could be happy. Every memory she cherished involved you – private moments spent alone, the day she married you, the night you returned to her after being gone, when she discovered she was carrying your children. There were so many to choose from, but I chose the moment that she met you."

"You sent her back to Hartland?" he gasped in shock, his mind racing as he recalled that day so vividly.

It had been the first day that he had been reborn. In that moment that he saw the woman in white running through the woods, he knew that his life would never be the same. It was just the beginning of the most incredible adventure of his life. It warmed his heart to know that the day that they had met was just as special to her as it was to him.

"I wanted her to be happy and your babies to be safe," she explained, taking a right down the next tunnel.

"Kahlan is happiest with me."

"She is with you…the you that still lives in Hartland, the you that has yet to meet the Confessor who would one day become the love of your life. She still has you, but now I have you too."

"You don't have me, Nicci. I will never love you!" he exclaimed in frustration, running his hand back through his hair.

"You will see that I did this to save you because I love you," she patiently repeated.

"Saving me from what?"

"From Darken Rahl."

"I do not need saving from my brother. I can handle him myself," he spat out with disdain.

"You don't know what he is up to, the true depths of his madness, the things that he is capable of doing, Richard. After torturing and raping me for months, he thought that he had finally broken me. He secretly sent me into the Palace to capture you and Kahlan, making it easier to take back the throne.

"He was going to torture you while he took Kahlan for himself, making you suffer while you watched him force himself on your wife. He was going to have your babies killed so they would no longer be a threat to his throne and use Kahlan to produce his own children."

Richard suddenly felt very ill as Nicci's words began registering in his brain. The thought of his brother taking Kahlan as his, murdering their children made him want to vomit, making his rage flare even hotter within his core. He would kill him before he ever laid a finger on Kahlan.

"No…no, I…I won't let that happen…not to Kahlan…" he muttered, his voice trembling with the intensity of his panic.

"So you see I did all of this for you. I sent Kahlan away where Darken Rahl couldn't get his hands on her or your babies. And I saved you by taking you away from here. We can disappear into the Old World and start our own life together, let Darken Rahl have his throne."

"No, I won't go with you. I have to get to Kahlan," he suddenly snapped, gaining control of his breaking heart.

"I'm sorry, Richard, but it's too late. You have no choice now…"


	16. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Staring at him from the thick cover of the trees and brush, Kahlan could scarcely believe what she was seeing. It was Richard…her Richard, but it had to be before she had met him that day in the forest.

She quickly covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of her husband, stifling a sob before it even reached her lips, giving away her position.

She watched as Richard stopped suddenly, the arm holding his ax dropping to his side as he curiously scanned the line of trees. It was as if he could sense her very presence as he stared in her direction. It was the focused, intense look that always caused an unexpected flutter to stir the pit of her stomach.

He stared intently her way as if he could see right past all of the thick cover of leaves and branches that kept her hidden, seeing directly into her very soul and laying it bare before him to search and to know. He always had that affect on her every time he looked at her with those deep chocolate eyes that she adored.

She bit her bottom lip, holding her breath as he slowly approached the edge of the woods, his eyes seeming to penetrate through the dense foliage. She was certain that he could hear the hammering of her heart in her chest as he stood motionless several feet away from her.

Everything around her seemed to stand still, frozen in time at that moment. No more birds singing, no creatures skittering through the forest, no wind, no sun, no trees. It was as if there was only the two of them in the whole world.

She watched as his muscular form stood tense as he began to scan the trees, his skin glistening in the sun, sweat running in tiny rivulets and following the path of the defined lines of his chest. He was breathing heavily from his strenuous work as he searched now for something that he had sensed.

Kahlan had never been more thankful to be wearing a green dress that blended seamlessly with her surroundings at this moment instead of the sticking out in her white Confessor's dress. There would have been no way to keep herself hidden from him then. She would have stood out like a bright beacon, calling him to her.

Adjusting his grip on the handle of the ax in his sweat-slicked hand, Richard slowly turned from her, a puzzled look on his face. Her heart sank as he returned to his task of building the bridge, wanting so much to be found by him, but knowing she couldn't.

Kahlan knew in her heart that Nicci had sent her back in time to the day she had first met Richard, the day that he had seen her running for her life through the Hartland woods as she attempted to escape the D'Haran quad that was chasing her. What she didn't understand, however, was why.

Watching him now, Kahlan couldn't believe how different Richard looked and yet he was still so much the same. This one had the same familiar expressions, the same warm brown eyes, the same hair although it was longer now than it was at this very moment as she drank him in.

He possessed the same fluid movements, walked the same manner as her husband. She hadn't realized, though, just how much he had changed since she had first met him.

She had always found him so very attractive, always setting her heart to pounding with the smallest touch or briefest glance. The more she grew to know him, the deeper she fell in love with him, and the more handsome to her he became over time. The things they had experienced, the trials that they had endured had matured them both.

He was no longer the naïve wood's guide from Hartland, so innocent and lighthearted. He had given his all, spared and taken life, had stared death in the face more times than she could count and had been to the Underworld and back.

Looking at him now, Kahlan suddenly felt so guilty for all that he had gone through, the purity and innocence that he had lost all because of her. If she hadn't found him that day, his life would have turned out so very differently.

He probably would have settled down with Anna, been spared the death of his father, betrayal by his brother, the torture by Denna and so many other horrifying experiences. Her appearance was such a drastic turning point in his life. After meeting her, his life was never the same.

Tears flooded her eyes as Richard looked once more in her direction, as they seemed to be staring directly at each other without him even knowing it. She loved him so much that it overwhelmed her at times, washing over her and drowning her in its sweet depths.

She felt so horrible for all that he had suffered through. And it had all been because of her, because of what was to happen in the next few moments, hours, or days, but at the same time she couldn't imagine life without him.

Without her even realizing it, Richard had so subtly become her whole world, her everything, stealing her heart and replacing it with his own. Everything inside of her ached to run to him, to throw herself into his reassuring embrace, but she knew deep down that she couldn't.

This Richard didn't even know that she existed yet, didn't love her yet or know there was an entire world filled with magic that existed outside of Westland. These babies she carried were her Richard's but not this Richard's before her now…not yet at least.

While not trained as a wizard, Kahlan had learned enough to know that altering events from the past could result in very deadly consequences for the present and future. She couldn't let him see her or they may never meet, would not fall in love, be married or about to have children.

She continued to watch as he reached for his water skein, taking a long drink. Her hand unconsciously went to her belly, praying that whatever Nicci had done to her hadn't affected the babies. She suddenly felt so thirsty, needing the refreshing liquid to strengthen her right now.

She had no water, no food, no blankets or supplies. And she wasn't certain how long it had been between Nicci's appearance in their suite and the moment that she woke up here in Hartland.

Everything had been turned upside down and inside out. She felt so lost, so abandoned like a ship lost at sea. She didn't feel like she knew what was real any more. She had hoped this was all just a horrifying dream, but she knew that she was awake. She could feel her daughters actively letting her know that she was not asleep.

Watching as he packed up his things and mounted his horse, he looked so at home in the woods he loved so much, so at peace with the world around him. She hoped that they could return to Hartland someday, that they could just enjoy some time together, exploring his homeland and seeing where he grew up.

But she had to figure out how to get back home to him first. She had no idea where to go or to whom she could turn to. In times like these, she always turned to Richard, but now…here, he was the last person she could turn to for help if she didn't want to risk altering the present.

All she could do now was follow him and pray that her own Richard would be able to find a way to reach her.

XXX

Walking behind the Sister of the Dark through the dimly lit tunnel, Richard's mind was a storm of thoughts all focused on how to get to Kahlan. Now that he knew where she was, he had to get the Rada'Han off of his neck so he could find Zedd to send him after her.

The throne mattered little to him at this moment. D'Hara, the people, the Midlands – they were the least of his concerns. Nothing mattered to him right now except his Kahlan and his daughters. His heart felt so very heavy with dread and worry over what was possibly happening to her right now.

Watching Nicci as she made her way to the end of the tunnel that appeared to lead outside of the Palace grounds, he knew that he had to do something to stop her before they left the area. Once she had gotten him away from the People's Palace it would be that much more difficult for Zedd and Cara to find them.

He just hoped that once he got away from Nicci that Zedd would know how to get him back to Kahlan. If his grandfather didn't know how, Richard vowed in his heart that he would not rest until he had found the spell that would send him back to her.

"Nicci, you don't have to do this," Richard gently began, drawing on his compassion for what she'd suffered instead of his rage for what she had done.

"I'm afraid that I do," she evenly stated as if her reasons were so very obvious. "I'm doing this for you, Richard. I wish that you could see that."

"What I see is a woman who has endured more brutality, more abuse than anyone could possibly begin to imagine. I see a person looking for someone to see her for who she is, see the beautiful woman that resides inside, to love her as she should be loved."

Nicci suddenly stopped in her tracks, her head falling. Richard felt a spark of hope flicker in his heart as he watched her shoulders fall slightly with his words. He knew that he had hit the mark.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she said so softly that he had barely heard her.

"Yes, Nicci, I do. You're a very beautiful woman. Any man would be lucky to have you in his life."

"Really?"

"Yes, Nicci. You just haven't found the right man yet."

Her voice had sounded so small, so broken as she turned around to face him. She came to stand directly before him, her eyes never leaving his as she attempted to drink in his very essence. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, tilting her head slightly as she gazed thoughtfully into his eyes.

"Kiss me, Richard…please…kiss me like you kiss her," she whispered so seductively, a pleading note to her voice as she slowly leaned towards him.

It felt as if time had come to an abrupt standstill as Nicci drew close to him. He wanted to push her away, to stop her from doing this, but he had to gain her favor if he was ever going to convince her to remove this Rada'Han and bring Kahlan back.

Nicci gently brushed her lips against his, needing to feel what Kahlan felt when she was with him, when she was in his heated embrace. She wanted to feel the passion, the fire that coursed through his veins, the love that pounded with every beat of his heart. She was desperate to feel his fingers so hungrily gripping her as he took her, his lips devouring her.

She wanted everything that Kahlan had with him – the man, the love, the passion, the tenderness. She wanted it all; she had to have it all. And Richard would give it to her.

She wanted him to look at her the way she had seen him looking at Kahlan when she had first taken Richard away from the Mother Confessor. She had never seen a man look at a woman with so much passion and love, with such respect and longing.

Nicci attempted to deepen the kiss despite Richard's lack of response to her. He suddenly pulled away, however, guilt seeping into his soul for allowing her to kiss him. He was desperately trying to win her over, convince her to bring Kahlan back, but this not the way that he wanted to do it.

He would not betray Kahlan, not like this. He couldn't; his heart wouldn't allow him to respond to this woman. He felt sorry for Nicci, wished that he could have been able to save her from the things that had happened to her, but he was not the answer. He could not be what she so desperately wanted or needed him to be.

He lived for Kahlan and Kahlan alone. There was no room in his heart for another.

Nicci pulled back, a bewildered look on her face. She had thought that her kiss would have had some sort of affect on him, cause him to respond the way that she had so badly wanted him to. She had always been able to get what she wanted with her looks and her seductive allure. Instead, a look of pity clouded his eyes.

Jealous anger suddenly lashed out from her core, her eyes flashing with the intensity of that bitterness and anger that was like a dark hungry beast living inside of her. He had awakened a flicker of hope and goodness deep within the harden core of her heart, something that she had not felt in years. It had given her the hope that she could truly be a better person than what she had become, that she was worth more than she had been led to believe about herself.

Richard Rahl would submit to her. One way or another, he would be all hers. She would make him forget there ever was a woman named Kahlan Amnell or that he had ever loved her.

Furious with his reaction to her, Nicci suddenly struck him hard, her hand connecting with his cheek for confirming in her heart what she already felt. She had no self-worth, no decency. Even someone as kind and compassionate as the Seeker found her repulsive.

The slap echoed through the tunnel, stunning Richard. Her hand stung from the force of the blow, but she refused to allow him the satisfaction of seeing her pain. She felt her heart begin to harden once more as she stared back into those soulful eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nicci, but I can't possibly give you what you want," he told her as he shook his head in regret, ignoring the stinging pain her hand had left on his cheek.

Nicci stared at him, taken aback by his reaction to her. There was no anger with her, no hate in his eyes, only sympathy. And it caused her to suddenly fall that much more in love with him. At the same time, it angered her that there wasn't even a single flicker of desire for her. No passion, no longing for her; nothing but sympathy in its purest form. Her kiss had done nothing to him, unlike Richard's kiss in that cave which had turned her heart around.

Richard had said that she was beautiful and yet there was no lust, no longing in his face or his eyes like every other man. There was a sincerity behind those brown orbs staring back at her that seemed to spring from his heart, something that was pure in its honesty.

There was no hidden agenda, no ulterior motive to take something from her against her will or to use her to his advantage to make her bring Kahlan back to him. There was only sincere compassion for her.

Speechless, Nicci swiftly turned away from him, shameful tears stinging her eyes as she quickly began walking again. How did this man manage to have such an effect on her? Why couldn't he love her instead of Kahlan?

"Nicci, please…" Richard pleaded with her, startled by the sudden change in her demeanor.

She had been furious when he had refused to kiss her back, to show her what he held in his heart for Kahlan alone. She had struck him hard, but he had once again refused to let her see him falter or respond in anger or violence like he was sure she was accustomed to.

Then Nicci had gazed into his eyes, her anger slowly slipping away. Confusion had suddenly veiled her face as well as something else, something like envy. She was envious of what he and Kahlan shared.

He felt such sympathy for the things that he knew that she had to have endured at the hands of the Keeper and then Darken Rahl and who knew who else before them. She had been defiled and tortured, beaten and raped, been made to feel as though she was worth nothing more than what she could offer her master.

It broke his heart to know the pain that Nicci had suffered, that anyone should be subjected to such horrific treatment. This is what he wanted to eliminate, the brutality that he was bent on eradicating. It was for this reason, for people like Nicci that he had wanted to take the throne.

In the beginning, Richard had wanted to assume the title before Darken Rahl could because he knew his brother would just send D'Hara even further into desolation and darkness. But seeing firsthand the pain and horror that his brother had caused had changed his focus away from rescuing a territory to saving its people…his people.

Before he could do that, however, he had to save his wife first. She was his source of strength, the reason he woke every morning, the reason he put one foot in front of the other when all he wanted to do sometimes was to give up.

If he lost her forever, he would become a ghost of his former self. He would be a man with no heart, no soul, no will to live. He might be able to go through the motions for a while, saving D'Hara from spiraling into the abyss of darkness, but for him it would hold no reward.

His life, his love would be gone and along with it his desire to live.

Following Nicci out into the darkness of the night, Richard knew that he was rapidly running out of time. Every passing moment subjected Kahlan to Creator knew what. Would she try to find him those moments before he spotted her running through the woods? Would she go to him for help?

Richard could only pray that Kahlan would seek him out to protect her. Even though he hadn't met her yet, he knew in his heart that he would help her. But what if it affected the present?

If Kahlan went to him for help before he met her, it could distract him from that critical moment when he raced to her aid. If that moment never took place, then he would never meet her, never save her life, would never know her. She would likely be killed by those D'Haran soldiers. The last two years of his life as he knew it would cease to exist…Kahlan would cease to exist.

The tempest brewing inside of him was filled with so much anguish and panic that it threatened to devour him. He couldn't let that happen, couldn't let his life be altered. His past, present and future – it all belonged to Kahlan.

Looking up into the night sky, the dark clouds created a thick blanket, obscuring the moon. Rain began to fall, heavy drops falling forcefully to earth. His hair and shirt quickly became wet with the rainfall, but Nicci didn't seem to notice or care.

She continued to push on into the night, seeming to know exactly where they were going, where she was taking him. There was a purpose in her step, a determination to see this through to whatever end she had in mind. He had to sway her, make her see that she had to bring Kahlan back to him before he lost his wife forever.


	17. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Trampling over brush and barely missing tree roots, Kahlan did her best to keep up with Richard, but it was very difficult even at his slow leisurely pace. If he had been riding any faster, there would have been no way that she could have ever kept up with him.

She panted hard for air, exhaustion threatening to bring her to knees, but still she pressed on, determined not to lose him. Her movements were clumsy and ungraceful with one hand supporting her belly. It was not at all how she was used to travelling through the woods. It was frustrating to be held back by such a heavy load, but she would not give up her babies for the world. She pushed herself for them as well as for Richard.

He would want her to, to not give up despite the exhaustion and the odds against her. He would expect her to fight just like she always had – with everything she had. And she would for him because he was her love, the only one who had ever loved her and would ever love her, the only one with love so profound that he was unaffected by her touch.

Richard stopped suddenly after riding for several long minutes, dismounting and pulling his shirt from his pack. Kahlan drew a deep breath of relief, attempting to slow her racing heart. Collapsing to the ground, she wiped the sweaty strands of hair from her brow. Her throat felt like a desert, sweat trickling down her back. Her muscles ached, her belly feeling so very heavy. The strenuous walk had been too much for her, but she knew she couldn't lose him.

She'd thankfully been able to keep her eye on him as he rode ahead of her, glimpses of him breaking through the limbs and leaves that surrounded her and kept her hidden from him. Watching him now, she felt a sense of reassurance that everything was going to be alright. She always felt that way when she was with him.

Richard pulled an apple from his pack as he rested his back against a tree. Kahlan thought that an apple had never looked so good in her entire life as it did at that moment. She began rubbing her belly in an attempt to comfort the babies, the twins kicking and squirming in protest for the jostling they had received from their mother's arduous journey through the rough terrain of the forest.

She prayed that he wouldn't move any time soon because she didn't think that she'd be able to pick herself back up from this spot right now. Looking about her, she was desperate to find something to eat, anything that might provide some sort of nourishment to strengthen her.

Spying a berry patch, she struggled and fought her way to her feet. Silently making her way towards it, Kahlan kept her eyes glued on Richard, wanting to make sure that he hadn't heard her. A small smile touched her lips as she knelt down beside the berries, picking them and popping them into her mouth.

The sweet taste of the fruit was so good at that moment as she watched him. He was so carefree right then as he ate his apple, giving some of it to his horse that nibbled it greedily from his master's hand. She closed her eyes with the weight of her sorrow for what she knew had to be coming in the next few moments.

Richard had told her the story of how he had been resting against a tree eating an apple when a woman in a flowing white dress with long dark hair racing through the woods had suddenly captured his attention, that he just knew that he had to help her. He said it was one of the most beloved moments in his life because it was when the good spirits had sent her to him.

Remembering the happiness that had filled his eyes when he had told her that story, Kahlan felt tears trickle down her face. It had been the most wonderful moment of her life too, one that she would never forget. It pained her as well to know how much turmoil she had also brought into his life.

Wiping the tears that had mingled with the sweat on her face, Kahlan noticed that Richard had suddenly sat up, his brow furrowed with puzzlement. He shoved the rest of his apple into his horse's mouth as he stood to his feet.

Kahlan held her breath in anxious anticipation. It was finally here. This was the moment that she remembered so vividly, the moment when two halves finally met becoming whole for the first time in their lives.

She saw Richard move a little closer towards the edge of the trees, his attention completely focused on the distance as he attempted to discover was happening.

Shifting, Kahlan felt her stomach twist into knots as she too saw a woman in white running for her life through the trees, her dress billowing like a great cloud around her, her long dark hair flowing behind her as she ran. She watched as the woman cast a frantic glance over her shoulder at the D'Hara quad chasing her, her life being lived all over again. She was back where it had all started, where she had really begun to live.

Kahlan had left Hartland reborn after the events of this day, a new woman with a flicker of hope that she'd never known before, feelings sparked by a very special man who had become her Seeker, then her friend, and eventually her lover and husband. And soon, he would be the father of her daughters.

It was so surreal to be watching herself racing through the woods. It was all playing out just as she remembered it, but she was actually here, now, witnessing it all over again like a play being acted out before her.

Richard suddenly took off after the woman in white and Kahlan's heart began to race as she watched him. He was so brave, so fearless as he chased after the D'Haran soldiers who were pursuing her. He had no idea what he was going up against when he had come to her rescue. Little did he know that he was going up against Darken Rahl's most lethal soldiers, the best of D'Hara. And worst of all, he hadn't even been named Seeker yet, didn't have the Sword of Truth to help him defend her.

These men were especially handpicked for these missions to wipe out Confessors, to torture and humiliate them before ending their lives. And these D'Harans chasing her at this moment were the worst of all. They had been chosen to viciously hunt her down and kill her before she completed her quest to find the Seeker that would save the world.

These were the soldiers who had murdered her only sister, taking Dennee away from her when she had needed someone the most. The guilt of bringing her on this dangerous quest suddenly sprung anew as Kahlan watched herself slide to a stop on the cliff.

She remembered well the panic that had gripped her as she had set her face with the fearless mask of the Confessor when she turned to face her pursuers. This was it. It was the moment to stand and fight either for her survival or to her death.

Kahlan quietly slipped a little closer, watching intently as the events of that day unfolded right before her. She felt her heart flutter at the sight of Richard rushing in to stand so protectively in front of her.

Even from this distance, Kahlan could see the fierceness on his face, the intensity in his eyes. Despite seeing that same look so many times, it still gave her chills, especially to see him like this when he hadn't even known her.

And then in a matter of moments, it was over.

Kahlan watched in horror as she held her dagger to Richard's throat, glaring him down like he had been just as guilty as the quad sent to murder her. She had always regretted that. He had come to her rescue, risking his own life for hers and this was how she had repaid his kindness.

She remembered staring into those soulful brown eyes as she threatened him with her dagger and being stunned by the warmth and concern she had seen there.

She couldn't really fault Nicci for being so infatuated with her husband. He was so handsome, so strong and yet so gentle and compassionate, his love for life so infectious.

She herself had fallen so hard for him even though she knew that she couldn't, she shouldn't because of what she was. And yet she hadn't been able to fight against her heart or his steadfast love for her, his deep-seated belief that they could be together one day.

Watching as her former half took off, Kahlan suddenly felt very tired, her mind spinning with what Nicci had done to her. It was all so dreamlike, difficult to wrap her mind around.

She had to stay with Richard, try to think of something, anything that could get her back to where she needed to be. Rubbing away the unexpected contraction in her belly, Kahlan drew a weary breath as she watched as Richard pulled something away from his boot, jerking his hand back as if he had been bitten by something.

This must have been where he had been bitten by the vine. She closed her eyes in guilt, knowing that it was because of her that he had almost died and it wouldn't be the first time in his life after this moment.

Kahlan took comfort in the fact that Richard hadn't heeded her warning to not follow her. If he had, he would have died. The thought brought back a rush of tears. Noticing Richard following the Kahlan from the past, she attempted to slip through the woods as quietly and carefully as possible so as to lose him.

XXX

Richard sat before the small fire Nicci had made, his mind a thickly twisted knot of frantic thoughts and overwhelming emotions as he stared at the dancing orange flames. He huddled close to the fire in an attempt to stay warm, but his own comfort was the least of his worries.

Nicci had taken him to a small cave outside of the People's Palace to get out of the cold hard rain. His shirt and pants were still wet despite sitting before the fire, but he didn't really care at this point, nothing mattered right now to him except getting Kahlan back.

Raking his hand back through his wet hair, Richard drew a shuddering breath. He was tired, cold and wet, and so very lonely it made his heart ache so deeply.

Images of Kahlan on her knees holding her head, pain veiling her face as Nicci probed her memories, her cries of anguish all flooded his mind. If he had taken her back to their quarters himself instead of stopping to talk to Ambassador Mathias, he could've stopped this from happening.

Was this the prophecy that Zedd had read about or was there something even worse than this in store for them?

He cursed at himself for not forcing Zedd to tell him everything when he had first discovered the prophecy. He'd been so overwhelmed with putting that damned Council of D'Hara together and working on a proposed plan to dissolve the Midlands, that he'd neglected protecting his own wife and daughters.

Bitter tears burned in his throat, but he refused to let them fall, wouldn't allow this dark sorceress the pleasure of his grief. He didn't know what hurt him more – being separated from Kahlan or knowing that she needed him so desperately right now and he couldn't get to her. She was counting on him to rescue her and he had no idea how he was ever going to be able to do that.

Sitting across the fire from him, Nicci sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. She watched Richard as he sat staring into the fire.

He looked so unbelievably handsome sitting there, the yellow orange flames casting a glow about him. Long wet strands of hair clung to his face, his eyes filled with such profound grief that it caused a flicker of regret to suddenly flit through her mind.

Maybe she had made a mistake by banishing Kahlan to the past and forcing Richard to come with her. She had told herself that she was doing this all for him, trying to keep him safe from Darken Rahl, but she knew deep down in her heart that she was doing this for her own selfish reasons.

She had fallen in love with this man, with everything he stood for and represented, his ideals and his belief in a better world. When he had touched her lips, he had touched her heart, showing her love that she'd never before seen or knew existed.

Richard and Kahlan represented a love so perfect, so strong that it had completely mystified her. And she wanted it, wanted it with Richard. No one else could ever possibly do to her what he had done. He had stirred something inside of her that she had long ago believed to be dead.

He had awakened within her a capacity to love, giving her a brief glimpse that life could be so much more than what she'd experienced. That was how she'd been able to survive all that Darken Rahl had done to her. By clinging so tightly to that spark that Richard had ignited within her heart, she'd been able to survive, to keep her sanity when all she wanted to do was crumble and throw herself headlong into the waiting arms of madness.

Every time that Darken Rahl took her, Nicci would focus her thoughts on Richard, blocking out the pain and degradation. No matter how much she scrubbed, she could not wash away the humiliation. It clung to her like a filthy coat of shame.

But somehow Richard had been able to wash away some of that self-hatred and condemnation. Now she just had to win his heart.

"I know that you hate me right now," she softly began, wanting so anxiously to make him see why she had done what she knew in her heart she'd had to do. "I just hope that you will be able to return my love some day."

She watched him, waiting for his face to harden with the anger and hatred that she deserved for sending his beloved away. When his face remained kind, she felt a wash of hopeful expectation sweep through her. Maybe…just maybe he was at least considering the possibility of loving her.

"Nicci, I don't hate you," he muttered, finally looking across the fire to stare sadly into her eyes. "I feel sorry for what you've been through, but I can't love you"

"But in time you could learn to love me like you do Kahlan," she hopefully told him.

"It's impossible for me to love anyone else because my heart is not mine to give away. It already belongs to Kahlan…forever. And I don't want it back."

Richard watched as tears filled the Sister's eyes, anger flashing across her face. "I deserve to know love too," she bit out. "Kahlan is not the only woman who deserves to be loved."

"She deserves my love, Nicci," he told her, passion suddenly returning to his lifeless eyes. "Kahlan loves me with her whole being, is willing to sacrifice her life for me at any given moment without a second thought. The world is a better place because of Kahlan. She magically infuses a little piece of herself in everything that she touches, everyone she meets."

Nicci felt her heart break with Richard's words, the infinite love for his wife so evident in his face and the passion in his voice. She longed for a love like that. She longed for Richard.

"I risked my life to save you. You have no idea what Darken Rahl will do to me if he ever got his hands on me again," she explained, her voice hard as she attempted to fight for a chance at this man's love. "I regret the things that I have done in the past and I want to make amends for that.

"Don't you see I'm trying to do what is right now? It's because of you that I want to change, because of my love for you. Can't you see that I can love you just like Kahlan does…and so much more than you can possibly even begin to imagine."

Richard stared at her with a heavy heart. He had to make her understand that his love was not something that she could ever win. He had to make her see that Kahlan was his everything.

"Nicci, you don't understand the depth of my love for Kahlan because there are no words that could possibly begin to describe or explain it. The words 'I love her' don't begin to express what I feel in my heart for her," he attempted to explain. Drawing a deep breath, he continued on before she could respond.

"If you've ever looked at the sun shining brightly in the sky, you've seen just a hint of Kahlan's smile. If you've seen the bluest ocean, you've seen her beautiful eyes. If you've touched the finest silk, you'd know what her hair felt like between your fingers. If you've seen the most perfect sunset, you've seen just a brief glimpse of her heart. And if you've warmed yourself by the heat of the fire, you've barely gotten a taste of her passion."

Nicci listened in wonder as Richard described his Kahlan and the splendor that he saw in her. While so much of it was about her physical beauty, there was just as much about her inner beauty as well.

Jealousy welled up inside of her, envy for the love that Kahlan had with Richard swallowing her whole. It was more than she could possibly bear right now. She suddenly felt such conflict within her for the things that she had done and what she so desperately wanted. The tears that she had forced down unexpectedly rose to the surface once more, trailing down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, but I just can't love you and especially not like you deserve," he finally said as he watched the tears fall down her face. "I believe you truly are a special person and that there is good in you. I know you can be better than what you've been trained to believe and even though I can't love you, I would still like to be your friend, Nicci."

Brushing the tears from her face, Nicci saw the truth of his words shining so plainly in his eyes. Unable to look into those eyes any longer, she suddenly turned, lying down on her side with her back to him, unable to process the things that he had said. Once again, he had managed to reach in and touch her heart, leaving her so confused yet again.

The lies that she had come to believe about herself were in such conflict with the things that Richard had told her. Her mind was in a fierce battle with her heart and the things that she so desperately wanted to believe.

Closing her eyes against another flood of tears, Nicci knew that the Seeker had once again touched her life for the better. Now she just had to decide what she should do about it.


	18. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Passing through the intricate mazes that ran below the Palace, Garren could tell Cara was growing more and more frustrated the deeper they trekked into the bowels below with no sign of either Richard or Kahlan. The scowl that was fixed on her face didn't begin to tell what he knew was brewing on the inside.

He knew how overly protective his lover was when it came to Richard and Kahlan. She always took it so personally when anything happened to either one of them even when it was completely beyond her control.

He also knew that if they wanted to get any information out of Sister Nicci about what Darken Rahl was up to, he would have to restrain Cara when they caught up the Sister of the Dark, keeping the Mord'Sith from killing her.

Watching her now as they followed Zedd through the dim tunnel, Garren couldn't help the stirring that seized him whenever he was around her. She had completely captured his heart and he knew that he held hers as well.

He wanted to find Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor as soon as possible not just because he wanted to be alone with Cara, but more so because he was filled with so much worry over his friends. He feared for them, knowing what Sister Nicci was capable of.

After discovering that the Sister of the Dark was with Darken Rahl at Namara, Cara had filled him in on the dark sorceress, the things that she had done in the past like confessing Kahlan and sending her after Richard to stop him from sealing the rift. It had caused a chill to sweep through him with the things that Cara had told him about her.

And now she had Richard and Kahlan.

Exiting the central tunnel that they had been walking through for almost an hour, they found themselves standing in an open cavern. Cobwebs and dust covered the stone that lined the floor and walls. There was an eeriness about this place that made the tiny hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Off of the cavern were four more tunnels, each one of them darting off in separate directions.

"Great!" Cara growled under her breath. "Now what do we do?"

"Bags! I haven't even seen this part of the underground catacombs yet," Zedd grumbled in irritation, sweeping his glowing hand around before him, throwing light at the entrances of each tunnel.

Zedd huffed in agitation, his wrinkled brow furrowed into a deep 'v' as he scanned the area. There had been no sign of Richard or Kahlan, no Sister Nicci and no evidence of what she was up to.

"We don't have time for this!" Cara snapped as she marched towards one of the entrances, her hands on her hips as she searched for any clues that would lead them to her friends.

Garren immediately followed her, anxious to find them as well, but knowing that if they lost their heads now, it wouldn't do them any good.

"Cara, it's alright. We'll find them," Garren soothed her as he captured her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Richard and Kahlan are the strongest two people I know next to you. They will fight to escape whatever Sister Nicci is up to."

Dropping her gaze, Cara released a frustrated sigh. She knew in her heart that Garren was right. Richard and Kahlan were both very strong; stronger than she had ever believed was possible. She had seen that inner strength demonstrated more times than she could even begin to count. If anyone could survive, it would be them.

But she didn't want to think of the possibility if they couldn't this time. It wasn't feasible, not something that he mind could begin to comprehend. She could not imagine a life without them. She hadn't really begun to live until Richard and then Kahlan and Zedd. And because of their influence on her and belief in her, their respect and friendship, she was now in love with this man standing with her here now.

"I know," she softly replied, giving his hand a slight squeeze before pulling free from his grasp.

Searching the area, Cara's hand automatically went to her agiel, the painful sensation buzzing up her arm and into her shoulder. She felt a sense of comfort in the painful feeling, the awareness that it brought to her soul. It made her feel alive, like she was in complete control when everything around her felt so chaotic.

Everything inside of her was screaming to race down every tunnel, chase every shadow, every sound that crept to her ears. She wanted to find the evil sorceress who stole Lord Rahl away from her, took her closest friend who was like a sister to her and make Sister Nicci pay for the pain that she had caused.

Her heart raced at the thought of Kahlan being at the mercy of Sister Nicci again especially so far along with the twins. It had been difficult to say the least watching the witch confess her friend and turn her against everything that Kahlan had ever believed in and fought for the last time they had encountered her.

Now, though, now Kahlan was in no shape to defend herself against the powerful Sister, more vulnerable than she ever had been and putting the babies at risk.

Although loathe to admit it, Cara cared so deeply about those girls who would be born in the next few weeks. It brought her untold joy that her friends had been able to have the life that they had dreamed about for so long.

When she had first met them, Cara had believed love to be such a foolish waste of time, something that was just a distraction, leaving a person weak and vulnerable. After watching their love grow, to see firsthand what had come to life between them, her idea on love slowly changed, causing her to hope that she too could have a love like that someday. And now, she did.

Feeling a hand on her arm, Cara turned to look into Garren's stormy gray eyes, the eyes that made her heart suddenly skip a beat. His hand slowly slid down her arm until it covered her hand that was clutching her agiel so tightly that it made her knuckles white.

He clenched his teeth, the immensity of his pain so visible in his face as he quickly pulled her hand free from the deadly weapon. Panting, he attempted to catch the breath that the weapon had swiftly taken away. Tears stung his eyes from the intensity of the magical stick, but he had wanted to keep Cara from inflicting pain upon herself in order to erase the hurt he knew held her heart.

Startled, Cara stared in disbelief at what he had just done. He had just grasped her hand and removed it from her weapon. No one had been able to do that without being dropped to their knees even with her hand absorbing most of the magic. She could see the effects of his action as sweat beaded his brow, his chest heaving as he attempted to pull himself together again.

"Garren, are you crazy? Never, touch an agiel…ever!" she yelled at him as she grasped hold of his upper arms to steady him.

Garren smiled weakly at her, her panic and worry so evident in her beautiful face. "I couldn't stand to watch you inflict pain upon yourself just because you can't find Richard and Kahlan," he softly replied as he cupped the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

He watched as Cara's eyes softened with his profession. "I love you, too," she murmured.

"Here!"

The sound of Zedd's cry swiftly pulled them from the moment and back to the reality of their present circumstances. They quickly made their way to where the old Wizard was standing as he held his glowing hand out before him.

"What is it, Zedd?" Cara asked as she came to stand beside him.

"It's a gold button," he mumbled as he knelt down to pick it up.

"How do you know that it belongs to Richard or Kahlan? It could have been down here for thousands of years for all we know," Garren stated.

"Because it has the initials 'RR' on it," Zedd smiled broadly as he held the button out for them to see. "Nicci used her magic to cover their tracks, but Richard seems to have found a way around it by leaving us a trail."

"But that still doesn't tell us where Kahlan is. She couldn't possibly be with them, travelling at this pace. If she was with them, we would have caught up with them long before now," Cara pointed out with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. None of this was making any sense.

"I'm afraid we won't know what happened to Kahlan until we catch up with Nicci and Richard," Zedd regretfully informed them, turning down the third tunnel on the right with Garren and Cara following closely behind him.

XXX

Sitting outside of Zedd's home, Kahlan rested her back against a tree, close enough to keep an eye on things, but still hidden in the shelter of the woods. From her position, she could see the house, see anyone who left or entered. Of course, that was if she could keep her eyes open.

She couldn't remember ever being this exhausted in her entire life. Every fiber of her being ached, her feet throbbing and swollen, but she knew that she couldn't remove her boots. Not only could she not even reach them, but she feared she'd never be able to get them back on.

She smiled to herself at seeing Zedd standing there again on that cliff behind his house with that dumb chicken strategically placed before his naked body. She remembered having to stifle a laugh when she had initially found him two years ago.

This was the great First Wizard of Aydindril, Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander of the Midlands, the one who would name the next Seeker of Truth. And she had found him out back, a skinny bag of wrinkled bones, standing naked as the day he had been born cradling a chicken of all things in his arms.

She'd had her doubts at that moment, wondering why she had travelled all of that way, risking life and limb just for this. She hadn't had time for games at that moment. The future of all three territories was at stake, lives were in severe danger. A Seeker had to be named immediately or all would be lost.

Kahlan felt as if she was spying on private moments right now and yet they were all too familiar to her. They belonged to her. This had been her life, was her life. So many things that she wished that she could have changed, could have done so differently and yet if she interfered now, it would alter her present.

And what if she never was able to return to her life? What if this was to be her life from now on? How would she survive? Did she have the right to approach this Richard, tell him that she was his future wife and that she was carrying his children?

It would take him away from his true calling, what he had been born to do, what Zedd had worked so hard all these years to preserve. It would be taking him away from this Kahlan, the woman who so desperately needed him in her life even though she wouldn't come to realize that for a few more weeks.

No, she would have to raise these babies alone, without the help and support of her Richard. She would have to sleep alone at night without him there to hold her close, telling her everything was going to be alright. She would have to live without his love, his passion, the feel of his hands in her hair and his lips on her flesh.

She would have to fight for her own survival, giving up what she was, what she had been born to do in order to preserve the future. She'd have to give up her best friend, her lover and husband for the good of the world, for his own good.

For if she went to this Richard now for help, it could alter events so drastically that her Richard in the present would never know her love, never know the joy of the babies that she carried. Even though these two were the same man, she wouldn't change her Richard's life for the world, take away who had grown to become.

Kahlan wearily watched with a broken heart as Zedd and her former self helped a dying Richard into the house. She had never been more thankful for Zedd's magical abilities as she had been that night. Though she hadn't known it at the moment that this was the man to be named the next Seeker, she had felt a flicker of something inside. She thought now that even then she'd had a notion of something called love.

Closing her eyes, she tried to rest, hoping that come morning something would happen that would change things. Maybe she would wake to find her Richard had come for her. Rubbing her belly, tears slowly trickled down her face.

She was just so very, very tired, so lonely. Her eyes burned with fatigue, her body so weary. All she wanted to do was to lay down in Richard's warm embrace, to feel the security and love that flowed from him and into her. Why was that so much to ask? Didn't she deserve to know happiness in her life?

Kicking back in response, the girls let their mother know that they were there with her, keeping her company. She smiled softly at the joyous feeling of the lives growing within her womb. It wouldn't be long now.

"Shhh, it's alright, my little girls," she softly whispered. "I'm right here. I'll always be right here for you…no matter what happens."

As if sensing her, the babies fidgeted about momentarily before finally settling down for the night. Kahlan leaned her head back against the tree, grateful to at last be still for a while. She knew they would be in there for a few hours as Zedd healed Richard, revealing the hidden Sword of Truth, and explaining to her how it was good for Richard to be skinning his knees and climbing trees.

She chuckled softly to herself as she shook her head in disbelief. That had not at all been how she had pictured the next savior of the world being raised. He was supposed to be studying and learning, being trained to fight, not climbing trees to pick apples.

Now, she couldn't imagine a better way to raise the next Seeker and she was so thankful that Zedd had had the wisdom to do so because it helped make him into the man she loved with her whole being.

XXX

Pacing in his tent, Darken Rahl was growing more and more impatient, a deep sneer set in his features. He knew he shouldn't have removed that Rada'Han from around that evil sorceress's neck or let her go into the People's Palace without him along to make sure that she followed his orders to the letter. He couldn't, however, risk being spotted in the Palace just yet, being trapped in there until he had taken back his throne.

He had truly believed that his Mord'Sith had broken Nicci's spirit, turning her into his slave to do his every bidding. Now, it would seem, it had all been a very elaborate charade on her part. He was enraged by Sister Nicci's betrayal. When he got his hands on her, he would make her curse the day that she had ever been conceived.

Continuing his pacing, his hands clutched behind his back, his gaze narrowed as he clenched his jaw. It would be a pleasure to break the Sister of the Dark. This time, though, he would see to it personally. The things that he had in store for her would make her previous training seem like a picnic.

"Lord Rahl?"

The sound Egremont outside of his tent pulled Darken Rahl from his dark brooding thoughts and back to his other plans. While Nicci's treachery had put a very major kink in his plans, he was never without a backup plan just in case.

"What is it Egremont?" Rahl angrily called out to him, pausing in his steps long enough to find out what his General wanted.

"Sir, I have a report from the People's Palace," he patiently responded as he waited outside.

"Well, come in then," he agitatedly replied.

Egremont obediently entered, not the least bit intimidated by his master's foul mood. He had quickly grown accustomed his melancholy and fits of rage. He had learned long ago how to handle his Lord Rahl, what always soothed the dark beast that resided in his soul.

"Lord Rahl, our spy inside the People's Palace has sent word that there is a rumor already roaming about that Sister Nicci did indeed appear and that she has done something to the Mother Confessor."

"What?" Rahl yelled as he came to an abrupt stop in his pacing. "She was not supposed to harm Kahlan in any way," he spat out with contempt.

Kahlan Amnell was to be all his. Not only was she extremely beautiful, but Rahl knew it was the best way to make his brother suffer. Letting Richard hear his wife's screams and cries of passion as he took her to his chambers would bring more pain and anguish than any amount of torture by his Mord'Sith or any dagger to his heart.

Grinding his teeth, his heart began to pound with his rage. "And what exactly has she done with my dear brother?"

"She captured him…"

"Well, at least she did one thing right."

"…and took him away from the Palace," Egremont finished, bracing himself for the onslaught of rage that was about to erupt.

"Where exactly did she take him?" he asked with a deadly calmness that was always a warning of the punishment that was to be given to the first poor soul who crossed paths with him.

"We do not know that, sir."

"I want them found and brought immediately to me!" he roared, pounding his fist on the table in his tent. "No one is to hurt them. I want them brought directly to me. And I want Kahlan Amnell found as well. Also, have the army set to deploy on my command."

"Yes, my Lord," Egremont immediately replied before turning and leaving him alone in his tent once more.

As he walked away, Egremont heard the loud crash of the wooden table being smashed to pieces.


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Finding out from Cam and Ian that the Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor had been taken from the Palace, Commander Holland had quickly sprung into action, giving orders and taking command just as he had been trained all of his life to do.

His bright blue eyes flashed with the fierceness that resided in his soul as well as the feeling of shame at having failed his Lord Rahl that kept biting at his heart. He was determined to find Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor at all cost.

They had come into their territory with a resolute belief that D'Hara could be a better land, that the things that Darken Rahl had done for so long would no longer be allowed. They had given a lost people so much hope and bringing with it a true sense of pride in their territory once more. And Commander Holland couldn't be prouder to be a part of such a magnificent transformation. He wasn't about to let all of their hard work and sacrifice go to waste.

The ways of Darken Rahl were now a thing of the past thanks to their new leader. Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor had fought so hard for them and now it was time to fight for Lord and Lady Rahl.

Exiting the Palace itself, Commander Holland was immediately greeted by his second in command with at least three thousand D'Haran soldiers ready and waiting for his orders. The air was thick with the heavy responsibility that lay before them, anger for taking their Lord Rahl evident in the sea of faces resolutely glaring back at him. He could tell that they were anxious to be sent out to begin the search.

"What are your orders, sir?" Fellows asked, standing at full attention.

"Separate the men into groups and have them begin searching the grounds. Everyone is to be on guard. The Lord Rahl and Mother Confessor are believed to be held hostage by a very powerful Sister of Dark named Sister Nicci according Cam and Ian.

"She is very deadly. Do not provoke her unless necessary or in order to save Lord Rahl or Lady Kahlan," he grimly ordered, his brow creased with his worry.

"Yes, sir," Fellows responded with a fist to heart salute.

"And I want hourly updates sent here to Sergeant Privets."

"Sir?" Fellows questioned, surprised by his order. He had assumed that Commander Holland would stay here to direct the rescue.

"I'm taking a group of men out with me to begin searching outside of the Palace walls in case Sister Nicci has already escaped the grounds through the tunnels below."

"Aye, sir!"

Turning abruptly on his heel, Commander Holland felt the heavy burden of rescuing Lord and Lady Rahl. He knew that if something happened to the Mother Confessor his Lord Rahl would be inconsolable. It could mean the end of D'Hara's growth and prosperity if Lord Rahl wasn't there to continue to rule because of the power of his grief.

Both of them had become close friends. He had seen their love and stood in awe of its seemingly endless depths. When Lord Rahl had initially arrived, introducing the Mother Confessor as his wife and ordering her protection at all cost, Holland had taken it in stride as an order, but thinking little of it.

But then he had witnessed it, seen it demonstrated in the way that they looked at each other, the way they held hands, touching one other with a simple caress of the arm or squeeze of a hand. And it had left him with a deep sense of want. He wanted to discover a love like theirs, one that was so passionate, so full of mutual respect and appreciation.

Now as he went to gather his elite soldiers to accompany him in the search for his friends, Holland finally felt like they might be getting a handle on things. Now that they were leaping into action in an attempt to find their Lord and Lady Rahl, he suddenly felt a small sense of hope.

XXX

Watching Nicci sleep with her back to him, Richard's thoughts were completely consumed with finding a solution to get Kahlan and his daughters back. He had to find a way to convince Nicci that what she was doing was hopeless. There was no way for him to love another because there was no one else but Kahlan. She was irreplaceable in his heart.

The gnawing ache that was devouring him whole only intensified as he thought about his wife. He felt so lost without her here, so incomplete.

And his girls…Spirits, he missed them so much, missed wrapping his arms around Kahlan's belly and feeling his precious little girls responding to his touch or the sound of his voice as he talked to them.

He and Kahlan would lie in bed some nights just talking to their babies, telling them stories of how they had met and the various adventures they'd had together over the last two years.

Sometimes, Richard would lean over her womb and tell them all of the things that he was going to teach them when they were bigger. He described to them the grand Palace that they were going to live in and about all the special people in their lives that already loved them.

He told his daughters all about their amazing mother and how truly special she was. He'd tell them how they were created because of their infinite love for one another and how he promised to always love their mother with his whole heart and that he would always be there to take care of them.

Richard softly smiled as he remembered how it had always caused Kahlan's eyes to glisten brightly with unshed tears, her smile saved for him alone gracing her lips. It always made his stomach drop with the sight of her every time.

He'd crawl up beside her, kissing her so sweetly. But it never ceased to amaze him how quickly that tenderness ignited into such heated passion. They would make love until they finally fell asleep, exhausted and sated in each other's arms.

As much as he adored Kahlan when she was carrying his daughters, he was anxious for the babies to arrive, to finally see his girls, see how much they looked like their mother. He was also anxious to be able to get his arms around his wife again.

He loved the moments after they had made love when he would pull her back against his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around her in a sheltering cocoon, their bodies moist and melded into each other. It was pure bliss to lay like that with his beautiful wife.

Reaching up to rub his weary eyes, he was surprised to find his face wet. He had been so absorbed with his thoughts about Kahlan and his girls that he hadn't even noticed the tears that had rolled down his cheeks.

He wondered what Kahlan was doing right now. Was she safe? Had she tried to get help from his former self or maybe even Zedd? Or was she hurt, lying somewhere unable to get help?

He growled under his breath. The not knowing how his wife was, the disparaging thoughts that flashed through his brain competed with the grief of separation from her. He wondered if she was thinking of him right now too as he thought about her. He hoped that she was safe and that she sleeping. She so greatly needed her rest right now with her advanced state.

Closing his eyes, he attempted to focus his thoughts, trying desperately to reach out to his lover, send her his love. He wanted her to know that she was never far from his thoughts and that he hadn't given up on her. No matter how long it took him, he would find her.

Fiddling with the Rada'Han that adorned his neck, he focused on his Han, trying to reach out to it despite the magical collar he wore. He could feel it suppressing the magic that usually flowed through his veins.

It was rather unnerving to suddenly not feel something that had become such an integral part of him. He had become so much more aware of his Han the more that Zedd had worked with him. He felt at times as though he was connecting with it without even really realizing it. It was as if it spoke to him sometimes, subtly guiding and helping him.

But now he felt so hollow, so dead inside where his Han used to be. It only added to the incompleteness that Kahlan's absence had left. He felt as if a piece of himself was missing…and it literally was. His missing half was in his past now.

Richard knew that he could escape this cave right now while Nicci slept, but he also knew that she would not stop until she had gotten what she wanted. She was too powerful of an adversary to try to escape from. He was going to have to find a way to convince her that he was not what she needed, to try to bring her to their side.

Even if he did escape her and somehow got Kahlan back from the past, there was no predicting what Nicci would possibly do to Kahlan or their daughters in retaliation. As desperately as he wanted to find Kahlan, he knew that he was going to have to deal with Nicci first in order for his family to ever be safe from her.

Richard suddenly thought of Zedd and Cara. He knew that they would have likely discovered them missing by now. He smiled softly at how Cara was reacting right now to their disappearance. She would be scowling that familiar look of contempt, pacing with her hands on her hips or on her agiel.

She was probably already driving Zedd and Garren crazy with her vocal desire to break Nicci's neck or worse. He was so relieved that Cara had Garren. He brought a sense of calmness and peace to her. She still had her fiery side, but Garren had somehow managed to temper it somewhat.

Leaning back against the wall of the cave, his attention quickly became absorbed in the flickering flames of the fire again. He knew he was going to have to get through to Nicci before Cara got her hands on the Sister of the Dark. Nicci not only was likely the only one who could bring Kahlan back, but she had valuable information about what Darken Rahl was up to in his attempts to retake the throne.

He didn't want this to end in bloodshed, neither his nor Nicci's. Despite all that the dark sorceress had done, Richard believed there was still good in her. He had seen glimpses of it in her eyes. She deserved another chance, a chance to have the life that she had been denied for so long.

She was the product of the evilness that Darken Rahl and the Keeper had brought upon the world. And he was determined to eradicate it with his last breath. No, he wanted to see a peaceful end to this, one that would allow Nicci a chance to see that all life was precious, even hers.

But he knew with all his heart that if it came down to saving Kahlan life or saving Nicci's soul, he would choose Kahlan every time without question or second thought…even if it ended up costing him his life.

He knew, though, in the end that he needed to survive in order to save Kahlan and his daughters or they would be trapped in the past. He would need to rely on his Han to help him fight his way through this. And one way or another, he was determined to not go down without a fight.

XXX

Shifting uncomfortably, Kahlan attempted to draw a deep breath, but it was so difficult. The babies seemed to be pressing on every single organ, pushing in every direction at times. It felt as if they were trying to claw their way free at times.

Finding a comfortable position had soon become a thing of the past, something that would not likely be found again until after the babies had arrived.

She sighed in resignation as she fought and struggled to her feet. The others had been inside of Zedd's house for over an hour at least. She had tried to sleep, but she just couldn't find the respite she so greatly needed.

Kahlan suddenly remembered that there was a small stream that ran on the other side of these trees that hid her. She decided to make her way over there, knowing that they would be in the house for a couple more hours.

Passing through the trees, Kahlan groaned softly, biting her lip against her muscles screaming in objection to her movement. Thankfully the moon and stars were shining so brightly tonight that it created a peaceful yellow glow on the forest floor, providing her a clear path.

With a hand on her back and one on her belly, she finally made it to the stream. Carefully kneeling down in the grasses that lined the water, she dipped her hands into the cool water, a relieved sigh escaping her lips.

She greedily drank from the refreshing stream, swallowing down great gulps of water. Dipping her hands back into the water, she splashed the cool liquid over her face, erasing the sweat and grime that she felt clung to every inch of her.

She wished that she could just take off all of her clothes and let the water wash over her, wiping away the stress and the ache that filled her muscles. She knew that was not going to happen anytime soon when she couldn't even get undressed or dressed by herself, reminding her once again how utterly helpless she was.

Leaning over, she poured the water over her hair, letting it sluice down, not even caring if her dress got wet. Looking down as she wrung the water from her long dark strands, Kahlan frowned, so disappointed to see how badly damaged her dress was.

There were long tears in the hem of her skirt from where it had gotten snagged on tree branches and briar bushes. Dirt coated the satin, the material ruined beyond repair.

Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the look on Richard's face when he had at last seen her the night of the ball. He looked completely smitten with her, his eyes filled with so much desire that it had taken her breath away. He had wanted to take her up to their suite to be with her, to make love to her and show her the intense passion that she created within him.

She could only begin to imagine how terrible the rest of her looked now.

As she thought about how magical that night had been, the tears began to fall faster. Her Richard was with Sister Nicci right now. The thought of her being so close to Richard made her stomach twist into gut-wrenching knots. Nicci was very beautiful, so very alluring and so very thin.

She couldn't blame Richard if he was attracted to her. What man in his right mind wouldn't be? She could do things for him that Kahlan could not. She knew with all her heart that Richard loved her, would not consciously try to betray her. He would fight against her advances in the beginning, but Nicci was very seductive and she had flat out stated in no uncertain terms that she was in love with him, wanted him for her own.

That had been the reason that she had sent Kahlan into the past so that she could have Richard all to herself. She would no doubt take the very first opportunity she could to try and make Richard forget about his wife, using everything she had to make Richard fall in love with her, return the feelings that Nicci had for him.

Kahlan felt her heart constrict in her chest, unexpectedly finding it harder than ever to draw a breath. Her chest began to heave with the weight of the panic that was quickly flooding her soul. The thought of Richard lying with Nicci made her suddenly sick inside.

She quickly turned away from the stream, heaving bile from her empty stomach at the thought of Nicci's hands roaming over Richard's flesh, their lips devouring each other, their bodies moving together towards that heated release…the intimate act that was so sacred between husband and wife, between her and Richard.

Wiping her mouth, she broke down into heartrending sobs, her body shaking with the intensity of her pain. Covering her face with her hands, she finally gave herself over fully to the terror that gripped her, over the sorrow of being separated from her husband, being alone and so very heavy with the babies, of what could be happening with Richard and Nicci right now.

Was Richard even thinking of her right now or was he lying with Nicci in his arms?

Kahlan mentally shook herself. She couldn't allow her imagination to get the better of her. It would do no good to imagine him in the arms of another woman when she needed to be fighting to return to him, fighting to get her husband back. And when she did return, Nicci would regret the day that she had ever set foot in her home.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kahlan attempted to calm her racing heart, her hiccoughing gasps for air. Pulling her wet hair away from her face, she knelt down once more to rinse her mouth, getting another drink before heading back to Zedd's house.

Kahlan remembered the events that would come next and it tore at her soul. Everything inside of her wanted to run to Richard, to warn him that Ranson Fain was heading to his house to kill his father, but she knew that she had to let events unfold as they were meant to now matter deeply it hurt her.

It had killed her inside to see Richard's grief when she had caught up with him after his father had died in his arms. She knew his pain all too well. He was now without father or mother just like her. They were two lost souls in a violent tempest that threatened to suck their lives into a black abyss. But they had thankfully found the strength to press on despite the odds because they had each other. And they would never be alone again.

Struggling to her feet, Kahlan decided to return to her spot by the tree and wait for what was to come next. She would not follow this time, would not watch as Richard sobbed grief-stricken tears as his father lie dying. She couldn't bring herself to watch. If she did, she knew in her heart that she would never be able to keep herself from rushing to his side to comfort him, to hold him close and wipe his tears because that's what he would have done for her.

Settling down against the tree once more, Kahlan watched as Richard stormed from Zedd's house, the Sword of Truth in hand. With a heavy heart, she closed her eyes, praying for the strength to survive this until her Richard could find her again.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Kahlan knew that this was the spot where they would be arriving any minute. She remembered all of the events of this fateful night as if it had just happened yesterday. It was the night that she had truly felt alive for the first time, that her heart began to beat for another. It beat for her Seeker.

Even though at the time she knew that it was never supposed to be, that it couldn't possibly happen to someone like her, Kahlan held a flicker of hope hidden deep within her soul that Richard could love her. It had been her special secret, a personal indulgence that she had so shamefully allowed to take root.

It had all started out so innocently, just a little daydream that was hers to hold and take pleasure in. A glance here when he wasn't looking, an "accidental" brush against his arm there, a small special smile that was meant to be an encouragement for him alone, but secretly meant so much more behind it if she had truly been honest with herself. How many nights had she spent staring at him while he slept when she was taking her turn at keeping watch?

She couldn't have been honest with herself, though. That would have meant that she had to give up her fantasy, the things that she secretly thought about, the arousing thoughts and passionate feelings that invaded her dreams every night.

She knew that she shouldn't have allowed those feelings to grow, to allow her mind to go places that it never should have gone. It had swiftly gotten out of hand and before she knew it, she was kissing him that night, grabbing hold of him, fisting his shirt in her hands as she forcefully pushed him up against that tree with a sweet desperation to feel, to know what every other woman knew – the passion expressed between a man and woman in love.

She had run away the next morning, ran away from the man that she loved with her whole heart, from the shame that came with what she had done. But she still couldn't escape the love that consumed her heart or the passionate dreams that filled her nights.

There was no escaping Richard Cypher. Although she was the one at the time who possessed the magical powers, her Seeker had reached into her heart and touched it in a way that no one ever had.

One night after they had made love in their chambers in the Confessor's Palace, Richard held her tightly in his arms, their bodies intertwined. He had confessed the countless times that he had found himself staring at her while she had slept, the number of times that he would purposefully allow his hand to brush against hers just for that very brief experience of touching her. He had told her how it always sent a jolt of electricity surging through him, making him that more excited to feel more of her.

She remembered burying her face in his chest, warmth rising to her cheeks with his admission. He had pulled her even closer, continuing to tell her that a night had not gone by since first meeting her that he hadn't dreamed about her, about them being together, making passionate love with one another. He confessed that some nights he would awake in a panting sweat, his heart racing with the intensely erotic dreams he's had about her.

Richard had told her about the countless times that he had ached so deeply to kiss her that he could hardly take another step in their quest, how badly he had wanted to tell her how he loved her, that he would die for her, how he so desperately wanted to marry her and make a houseful of daughters with her regardless of her powers.

Being in the past where their incredible journey had all begun only made her that much more frantic to talk to this Richard, to tell him how much she loved and needed him. It brought back so many wonderful memories of their times together like when she had turned to find him staring at her nude form when she had been bathing.

Kahlan chuckled softly to herself with the memory. The look of pure want in his eyes combined with the look of embarrassment on his face had made her fight back a smile even back then. She had actually been so aroused by the desire that was so evident in his handsome features that it had only added to her daydream of being with her Seeker someday.

Many nights after that, she had dreamed of him coming to her at that moment, taking her towel from her as he laid her down in the grasses to make love to her. Kahlan felt her heart begin to pound beneath her breast with the memories.

Watching as Zedd, Richard and herself finally entered the clearing, Kahlan drew further into the dark shadows of the trees, trying to stay hidden as she once again saw her life unfold before her.

Grinding her teeth, Kahlan knew that she was being foolish. She needed help, needed to find a way to get back to her present. She couldn't just sit here watching her life being played out before her, waiting for Richard to come rescue her when he was likely in worse trouble then she was. At least here she was with her Richard, with Zedd.

But Cara wasn't here. If she interfered now, they would likely never meet her, wouldn't save her from the Sisters of the Agiel. She'd be in their appalling service for the rest of her life.

Could she do that to her friend? Condemn her to that life of vile servitude or to the brutality of Darken Rahl?

And what about her daughters? Would it be fair to them to raise them without their father? And didn't Richard deserve to know his daughters even if it was this Richard and not hers?

Moving closer, Kahlan laid her hand against the trunk of a nearby tree, its limbs full of vibrant green leaves, hanging low as it created a cloak around her. He looked so handsome standing there, so strong and confident in his beliefs. If she went to him at this moment, it might alter events just enough that it would save Richard from Sister Nicci now, keep him from the harm that he was no doubt enduring because of that evil sorceress.

Maybe Zedd would have the answers she so desperately needed to return to Richard. As long as she just talked to them and didn't cause any major shifts in the flow of time then the present could still be preserved.

She just longed for Richard so much, felt so lost and alone that it felt as though her heart was nothing more than shattered glass inside her chest. She knew that Richard would want her to do whatever it took to get back to him, but could she risk their future to do so?

Hardening her resolve, she took a step towards them, resolved to reveal herself when she was brought to an abrupt stop by a contraction that tore through her abdomen. She gasped at the shock of pain, startled by the sudden intensity as she froze in her steps.

This contraction was unlike any of the other contractions she'd had. This one was strong enough to stop her in her tracks. Her heart began to race at the thought of the babies coming now.

"No…Spirits, no! Not now," she whispered to herself, fear suddenly overwhelming her.

She knew that she was in serious trouble if she didn't get help soon. She'd had some water at the stream, but she was already thirsty again. She'd had a handful of berries but that had been hours ago. She felt so weak right now that she thought that her legs would collapse beneath her.

The panic that abruptly filled her with the contraction gradually disappeared as the pain lessened. She rubbed her belly, trying to sooth away the cramping.

"Please hang on a little while longer, girls," she softly murmured, her eyes still focused on Zedd, Richard, and herself.

She watched as Zedd suddenly created a large flaming ring of fire around Richard, naming him the Seeker of Truth. She remembered well the thrilling rush of watching it happen the first time. Watching it unfold again before her eyes, she felt that same thrill of excitement course through her.

She stared in awe as Richard suddenly raised the Sword of Truth high in the air above him. The site caused her to tingle all over from the powerful significance of the moment. A new defender and protector had been named that was destined to save the world and he had totally captivated her.

Kahlan knew that it was at that precise moment that she had begun to see just a brief glimmer of what Richard Cypher was born to do. She never would have been able to fathom at that point what he would later be able to accomplish, what he would grow to become over the next two years.

And then it was over. Richard was no longer a simple wood's guide, living each moment in that carefree, innocent life that he'd grown up in. He was now the Seeker, she his Confessor, bound together by duty, but soon by love.

Kahlan felt her heart constrict as they turned to leave. Their journey together was just beginning while her journey had come to an unexpected end. So much would happen to them over the next two years, drawing them closer as they learned to depend on each other for survival while rapidly falling further and deeper in love with one another.

Staring at them as they walked away, disappearing into the dark of night, Kahlan felt an utter loneliness envelope her in its unbearable grip. She wanted to run to him and tell him that it was going to end well, reassure him to never give up on his love for his Confessor no matter how hard she tried pushing him away or tried to hide her heart from him.

Kahlan knew, though, that she didn't need to tell Richard anything because he never once wavered in his love for her, in his resolute belief that they would one day find a way to be together.

And because of that belief, Kahlan was going to give birth to his daughters in a matter of a few short weeks. She feared, however, it could be sooner if she didn't get the help she so desperately needed.

She knew, though, that she couldn't follow them any longer. They would be going to Chase's house for a meal and a brief night's sleep before finding horses and heading out on their quest to defeat Darken Rahl. There was no way she could ride a horse now let alone get up onto one.

She felt warm tears course down her face. Now, she truly was all alone and the only comfort she had was the two little lives that Richard had created within her.

She steadied herself as a wave of dizziness swept through her, another contraction ripping through her abdomen. Her fingernails dug deeply into the rough bark of the tree as she attempted to breathe through the contraction.

She thought about going back to Richard's home, but it had been burned down. Not to mention, the D'Haran soldiers had been there and his brother Michael could likely be there tending to their dead father.

No, there was only one place that she could go to right now. If Richard didn't arrive in the next day, she was going to have to find some place to go, some place to live. She couldn't stay in the woods forever, not this far along with the twins.

As she turned to make her way back, Kahlan just prayed that if her Richard could find a way to rescue her that he would know to find her there.

XXX

They had walked for over an hour in silence, Nicci leading the way, her brow furrowed. She held an expression on her face that told him that she was struggling to come to terms with something. He was anxiously hoping that it was either the words that he had said or the way that he had not responded to her advances.

He was positive that no one had ever shown her kindness in her life. It broke his heart to know that someone like her had experienced such a painful past. It made him think of Kahlan's childhood, how abusive her father had been, how hated Confessors were and those that did revere them were still so frightened of their magical abilities that Kahlan never had any close friends.

He had a feeling that Nicci's past hadn't been much better, possibly much worse by the sound of it. She had used her exquisite beauty to get what she wanted and at the same time it been a curse, drawing unwanted attention from the Keeper and countless others like Darken Rahl who had taken what was not theirs to take.

It filled him with such a rush of relief to know that Kahlan had never been sexually abused or raped like Nicci was. It made him shudder with rage at the thought of anyone putting their hands on his wife, taking her virtue or hurting her in such a vile malicious way.

Kahlan had been able to give him herself that first time, pure and untouched. It had been the most incredible gift, the most amazing experience, one that he cherished, one that had only continued to grow in its intensity and excitement. And he swore to himself that Darken Rahl would be dead before he ever had a chance to even look at Kahlan let alone touch her.

He had to make Nicci see that the pain and abuse that she'd endured over the years could stay in the past. She didn't have to carry that pain forever, bear that bitterness and anger for the rest of her life. She could begin anew, reborn into a life of freedom from the chains that locked away her heart.

His frustration and desperation was building with every passing moment, the longer that he was separated from his wife. He was going to put a stop to this one way or another. He was going to get Kahlan back with or without the Sister's help.

Nicci suddenly came to an abrupt stop, startling Richard from his thoughts. He watched as she lowered her head, but remained silent.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked in confusion, his eyes beginning to scan the area for any threat the dark sorceress may have detected.

With his Han suppressed, he was unable to sense danger like he was accustomed to. His hand automatically went to the hilt of his sword, his fingers wrapping tightly around the steel. Whatever had brought Nicci to a stop could be the advantage that he needed to end this.

"Everything," she softly responded, refusing to turn around and face the Seeker.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he came to stand before her.

"Everything is wrong, Richard. I'm wrong, this…this is wrong," she cried as she grasped the Rada'Han around the Seeker's neck.

Richard heard the collar unlock, falling away from his neck. His heart began to pound with the realization of what was happening. He was going to get his Kahlan back.

"I'm so sorry, Richard. I never should have…"

"Stop right there, Nicci. Let Lord Rahl go."

Richard spun around at the sound of Cara's voice, relief flooding his soul. Behind him stood Cara, Garren, and Zedd prepared for whatever the dark sorceress was going to throw at them.

"Are you alright, Lord Rahl?" Cara asked, her deadly glare focused solely on Sister Nicci, her agiels gripped tightly in her hands.

"I'm fine, Cara," he replied, moving to stand between Nicci and the others. He was not about to let there be bloodshed over this.

"Where is Kahlan?" Zedd asked, his hand raised, ready to take on the deadly sorceress.

"She…she's in the past," Richard answered his grandfather, his voice cracking with the words.

Thinking about where she was and what could be happening to her right then had been upsetting enough. But now, saying the words out loud, hearing the hollowness of his voice ringing in his ears…it made it that much more real, more significant and almost final.

"The past?" Zedd repeated, his eyes widening in shock as the implications of such a spell began to sink in.

"Yes, and I have to get back there so I can bring her home," Richard adamantly declared, his fiery gaze only hinting at the anguish that was devouring him on the inside.

Richard could feel Nicci bristling behind him, her hand raised, ready to defend herself. He was not about to let this come to a fight. If that happened, Nicci had the potential to shake D'Hara to its foundation and then he would never be able to get Kahlan back.

"Zedd can send you back after Kahlan, while I take care of this witch," Cara sneered as she took a step towards Nicci and Richard.

Nicci immediately stepped out from behind Richard, her hand beginning to glow with the magic set to be released. Garren was there in an instant, stepping in front of his lover and blocking her from the Sister's magic.

"STOP!" Richard shouted, his hands raised out before him as he stepped into the middle of the circle that was growing steadily tighter around him. "Cara, back off. Nicci removed the Rada'Han from my neck. I think she regrets what she has done and is going to help me get Kahlan back."

"But she sent Kahlan into the past!" Cara seethed through gritted teeth. "She took you hostage and was prepared to take you to Darken Rahl and you think that she can be trusted all of the sudden? Why are you defending her?"

"It seems to me I remember a time when Kahlan said the same thing about you," he tightly replied, his eyes narrowing on the Mord'Sith with the reminder. "I know what Nicci did was wrong, but I believe she deserves a chance to prove she is willing to change. And the first step in that is sending me back after Kahlan," Richard tensely explained, attempting to keep peace while still struggling to hold back the flood of panic that was fighting to erupt deep inside of him.

"Let me use my agiels on her and we'll see just how sincere she is!" Cara sneered as she took another step, ignoring her Lord Rahl's reminder of how she had also been the evil outsider at one point.

"Enough!" Richard angrily shouted, causing everyone to take a step back. "Cara as your Lord Rahl, I order you to stay back. Nicci is not to be harmed in anyway unless my life is threatened. Understand?"

His chest heaving, Richard eyed each of them to make sure that his friends understood his orders. There had been enough torture and abuse and he was not about to stand by allow it to continue any longer.

Stunned, Nicci didn't know how to respond to Richard's concern over her, his protection. As powerful as she was, she knew she didn't need it, but it caused a sense of warmth to course through her heart. The thought that he cared for her even after everything that she had done brought tears to her eyes, blurring her vision and causing her love for him to grow even deeper.

So focused on the scene before her, Nicci and the others never noticed the group of D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith that was approaching through the trees to the south of them.


	21. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Sensing trouble, Richard suddenly drew his sword, the familiar ringing of the magical weapon filling the air. He spun on his heel, shoving Nicci behind him with the others. He was stunned to see D'Haran soldiers and Mord'Sith bearing down on them…and these were definitely not his followers.

His eyes became the familiar raptor gaze of the Seeker, the Lord Rahl, the husband of the Mother Confessor. Nothing was going to come between him and getting his wife and daughters back, least of all these cohorts of Darken Rahl.

Every second that ticked by, every moment that slipped through his fingers kept him from getting to his lover. Spirits only knew what she was going through, what was happening to her at this very moment. He swallowed back his renewed terror in order to focus on the fight ahead of him.

They were greatly outnumbered and he still was not completely certain that Nicci was truly on their side now. One way or another, they were about to find out which Rahl she would chose to follow.

A burst of magic suddenly streaked past his head, startling him as Nicci came to stand beside him. Her face set with a fierceness that sent any icy shiver down his spine. The magic she had unleashed literally split the air with a crack like thunder, lighting the first line of D'Haran soldiers on fire, momentarily delaying their comrades' approach.

Cara, Garren, and Zedd fell in line on either side of him and Nicci, theirs faces set with equal ferocity as they made their stand.

"Let's end this," Richard seethed, his burning rage that had been suppressed for so long finally set free to blaze brightly once more now that the Rada'Han was gone from his neck.

"And get Kahlan back," Cara added, more to herself than to anyone.

The fact that the Mord'Sith cared so much about his wife only added to the weight of his grief her absence had brought him. Kahlan had touched so many lives, making the world a much better place than it had been before.

He knew how much Kahlan meant to him; she was his very life, had become a part of his very essence. But to see how much she meant to everyone else, to see the lives that she had affected with her presence or her influence touched his heart so deeply, bringing such a sense of pride that competed with the pain her absence had created.

Rain began to pound the earth, a cold wind whipping around them in powerful gusts. Thunder grumbled in the distance as Richard raced head on to meet the enemy, determination set like steel in his very core to end this and find his Kahlan.

With a growl that rumbled from deep within his chest, Richard raised his sword, its magic flowing like a mighty river of fire through his veins, washing away the doubts and tempering his terror, drowning out the small voice in his head that kept telling his heart that he had lost his daughters, his beloved forever.

Magic exploded all around him as Nicci and Zedd joined in the battle. The agonizing screams as soldiers burst into flames were a cacophony crashing in his ears. The shrieking did little to influence his sympathy or the priceless value he so dearly held on life, knowing in his heart that they had been sent by his wicked brother who was bent on eliminating him and taking the throne as well as his wife. There was no compassion for wickedness such as this. They had made their choice.

Thunder suddenly crashed over head, reverberating in the Seeker's chest as he swung his sword before ducking to avoid the enemy's blade. Falling to his knees, he thrust up with his sword, running his blade up through the man's gut and into his heart. The sound of the man's organs being sliced apart gave him the strength and determination to push on despite his deepest desire to run in order to find his wife. Richard leapt to his feet, the steel of his sword immediately clashing with another as he battled on for his people and for his family.

Sending another blast of magic into the heart of the enemy, Nicci glanced over at Richard, watching as he moved with such elegance in the dance with death. His movements were sure and determined, full of purpose and deadlier than the Keeper's touch. The fluidity with which he spun and thrust, his sword slicing through the air with deadly precision held her in complete fascination.

The way he had defended her to the others, standing in front of her to protect her had broken through that last barrier that she had erected around her heart. She suddenly knew, believed what he had been telling her all along.

If this man that held her heart had that much faith and belief in her, then she had to take the chance to believe it too.

Cara moved in closer to her Lord Rahl, determined to protect him at all cost. She had finally found him and was not about to lose him again. Besides, they still had to find a way to get to Kahlan, wherever in the past she was.

She could barely wrap her mind around such a thing, knowing now that her friend had been sent to the past with no one to help her or protect her and the babies. With a sneer on her lips, Cara tightened her grasp on her agiels, anxious to put an end to this so they could go after Kahlan.

Her thoughts were quickly pulled away from Kahlan as she suddenly noticed Garren fighting with a D'Haran soldier before him, another soldier coming up from behind him, his sword raised. She screamed his name but it was drowned out by the thunder and the battle that swarmed around her.

Images of losing Leo flashed through her mind in that instant, causing her heart to leap into her throat. She took off in a dead run towards him, desperate to reach him in time and yet knowing that she never would. Unexpected tears suddenly blurred her vision before streaming down her face as she watched the sword as it met its intended target, piercing through his back and into his chest.

It all seemed to be happening in excruciatingly slow motion – the battle raging on around them, Garren falling to the ground, his sword dropping from his hand, her screaming his name as she finally reached him.

With a thrust of her agiel, Cara shattered the soldier's rib cage, the sickening cracking sound of the man's bones like music to her ears at that moment. She followed him to the ground, keeping her agiels against his heart and ending the organ's beating once and for all.

She immediately moved towards Garren, grabbing hold of his shoulders and rolling him over. Her breath caught in her chest at the sight of the wound, his face so pale as he blankly stared up at her.

"Zedd!" Cara screamed in panic. "Damn it, Garren! Don't you dare die on me!"

"I wouldn't…dream…of dying…on the woman…I'm going to marry…" he mumbled, his face creased with pain as he gasped with each breath he drew.

"Marry?" Cara gasped in surprise, tears still falling down her cheeks as she cradled his face in her hands.

"I was going…to ask you…to marry me…after we found Richard and Kahlan…" he told her, closing his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes, Garren," she ordered. "Stay focused on me!"

"You're the most beautiful woman, Cara…I love you…"

"ZEDD!" Cara screamed again, grief seizing hold of her, threatening to sweep her away like a swelling tide.

"It'll be alright…" he murmured as he reached up, wiping her tears from her cheek, his hand settling on her face.

Cara looked up in stunned silence as Sister Nicci suddenly appeared on Garren's other side. She hated this sorceress, hated everything that she had done to her friends, all of the pain that she had inflicted. Staring into Nicci's hopeful eyes, Cara ground her teeth as she fought to shove aside all of the anger.

Swallowing hard, Cara slowly nodded her head as she stared at the Sister, sitting back on her heels as she seized Garren's hand. Holding it between her hands, Cara brought it up to her chest, hoping that she was not making a horrible mistake. She knew that she didn't have much of a choice at that point. If they did nothing, Garren would die within minutes.

Nicci smiled softly as she leaned over the fallen soldier, her hands hovering above the wound in his chest. Closing her eyes, her hands began to glow warmly as they moved over him. Her forehead was creased in concentration as she worked feverishly to save him.

Cara tightened her grip on Garren's hand, tears still falling unashamedly down her face. She normally would have been embarrassed to be seen weeping, but this man before her now had touched her heart in a way no one else had. Richard and then Kahlan and Zedd had begun the task of repairing her humanity. Leo may have been able to as well had he lived long enough, but Garren had continued to nourish what others had found inside of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Nicci sat back on her heels. Looking up, she stared into the Mord'Sith's eyes and in that moment an understanding was made, a truce of sorts had been decided.

"He should be alright now; he just needs to rest," Nicci quietly stated as she moved to get up.

The Sister of the Dark was brought to an abrupt halt when she felt a hand tightly grip her arm. Turning she looked down to see Cara's hand wrapped around her arm.

"Thank you," Cara murmured, sincerity filling her green eyes.

Nicci smiled softly, nodding her head before racing back into the battle. Cara immediately returned her attention back to her lover. Leaning over him, she kissed him lightly on the forehead as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

"Is that the only kiss I get after almost dying?" he murmured, his eyes still closed, a small smile touching his lips.

Cara chuckled against his face as she moved to kiss him tenderly on the lips. "Don't ever do that to me again or you I will kill you myself. Don't make me a widow before we're even married."

"Who said anything about getting married?" he replied, feigning ignorance.

"It's too late; you've already said it. You can't take it back now," she told him as she caressed his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he whispered as he pulled her down for another kiss.

Richard watched as soldiers and Mord'Sith dropped around him, the ground littered with corpses, many charred beyond recognition. Despite the odds, they had gotten the upper hand, the battle almost over when more soldiers suddenly began pouring in, replacing their fallen comrades.

Taking another soldier head on, Richard thrust his sword, grinding his teeth and blocking a swing at the last minute. Spinning, he ran his sword through the soldier, dropping him in less than a heartbeat when he heard a sickening sound erupt from behind him.

Turning on his heel, the Seeker's eyes met those of Commander Holland as a soldier sank to the ground with the tip of the blade protruding from his chest, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Welcome, Commander," Richard smiled at him.

"Glad to be here, Lord Rahl," Holland broadly smiled back before moving on to the next soldier, so thankful that his leader was safe once more.

Returning to the battle, Richard felt so relieved that his Commander had finally found them. The sooner they drove these rebels back, the sooner he would have Kahlan in his arms once more.

XXX

Breathing heavily, she dropped to the ground in a heap of utter exhaustion. Running the back of her hand across her forehead, she leaned her back against a tree. She felt so weak, so nauseous but she had nothing more in her stomach to vomit. She had emptied what little she'd had there when she had been at the stream by Zedd's house.

Kahlan knew that the babies were quickly sapping her strength, not to mention having not eaten much was not helping. On top of that, there was the stress of everything that had happened to her and the lack of sleep she'd had.

But this was seemed different somehow, something more than what she had expected with all that had occurred. She'd been through long bouts without food, travelling hard and fighting D'Harans along the way and she'd never felt as horrible as she did now. Of course, she hadn't been carrying twins at those times either.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, attempting to calm her racing heart. She hoped that if she could get some sleep she would feel better, regain some of her strength.

Kahlan looked around for something that could provide some sort of shelter, keeping her somewhat hidden. Seeing nothing, she sighed in resignation, forcing back the onslaught of tears that suddenly rose to the surface. She was so weary; she just wanted to lie down and sleep for days, but she knew that she had to keep watch for her Seeker.

Kahlan knew with every fiber of her being that Richard would be coming for her. She didn't know when or how, but only that he would come. He always came for her…and this time would be no different despite the overwhelming odds against them.

Fighting against the fatigue that gripped her, she began to lose the battle. She focused on her girls kicking forcefully inside her womb, reminding her that she was not alone. She smiled softly as she thought about the countless nights that she and Richard had laid in bed, his arms wrapped around her as they talked about names for their girls.

It had taken weeks to come up with names that they both could agree on. Kahlan was certain that the names could have been decided upon much sooner, but that Richard had kept disagreeing only because he enjoyed holding her like that and talking about their girls. She'd never seen a man more excited about having children than Richard Rahl. The thought of him renewed the tears that still filled her eyes, as a sob slipped past her trembling lips.

Closing her eyes once more, thoughts of getting her hands on Nicci began drifting through her troubled mind. Being with child or not, she was determined to make the dark sorceress pay for what she had done to them, for taking her and their daughters away from Richard.

Unable to resist any longer, Kahlan quickly lost the battle, drifting off to sleep with her hands resting on her large belly.

XXX

Fatigue was settling into every muscle as he fought the soldiers and Mord'Sith who continued to pour into the clearing. They seemed to coming out of every tree and from under every bush in the forest.

The arrival of Commander Holland and his men could not have come at a better time. Richard had felt a renewed strength and purpose with their appearance, a definite shifting in momentum back to their side. He would not allow his brother to win, especially not now that he was that much closer to finding Kahlan.

The Seeker swiftly lifted his leg, using his boot to shove another dead body off of his sword before storming after the next enemy that was bent on eliminating them, an enemy that was threatening to sentence D'Hara to a future full of darkness and turmoil under the reign of Darken Rahl.

Nicci too was beginning to feel the effects of using her magic, the constant effort to eliminate as many soldiers and Sisters of the Agiel as possible. Her powers were beginning to weaken her, the intensity with which she fought starting to wane. Sweat ran down her neck and back as she pushed herself deeper into the battle.

It was partly because of her that they were in this struggle with life and death. If she had eliminated Darken Rahl when she'd had the chance instead of trying to fulfill her own selfish desires, Richard wouldn't be in this battle right now.

Without Darken Rahl's leadership, these treasonous soldiers and Mord'Sith would never have been able to mount such an attack. Without Rahl's devious schemes and evil mind, they wouldn't be here now, fighting for their lives.

Nicci knew that she could not give up, not yet. She still had to reserve enough magic to send Richard back in time to rescue Kahlan. The love between the two of them was nothing sort of magical, that much was evident, but it wasn't until last night in the cave that Nicci had gotten a true sense of its enormity.

It was a living, breathing thing in and of itself. It was something that bonded them together, intertwining their lives and their hearts as one. These two were inseparable, unable to survive for long apart from the other.

She never would have believed that such a thing was even possible until she had witnessed it for herself. Now that she had, she knew that it was something that should not be destroyed.

Nicci swallowed hard at the thought of her meddling killing something that was obviously so precious. Everyone had taken and taken from her without her permission and now…now she had been doing it to Richard. She was just like everyone who had ever hurt her, had made her feel so worthless and vile. She was no better than the Keeper or Darken Rahl, but she would use this opportunity given to her to repair the damage that she had caused.

There was also one more thing that she had to remedy, something that she had not told Richard about just in case he had managed to escape and go back in time to rescue Kahlan.

She was ashamed for what she had done, almost fearful of telling him the rest of it, but she knew she had to now. If she wanted to make things right, she was going to have to tell him what else she had done in her selfish quest to take him away from the Mother Confessor.

Richard had been so kind to her, showing her compassion in a way that no one ever had. If she told him now, would he change his mind, hate her for what she had done? If he did, it would only confirm her worst fears – she was unredeemable, unworthy of love.

Looking to her left, Nicci noticed that Zedd was also quickly weakening by the moment. They had been fighting for well over an hour now, but they were finally gaining on them once more. The arrival of Richard's men could not have come at a better time.

Looking to her right, her eyes fell on Richard. He continued to fight with the same intensity and fierceness that he had begun this battle with. She stared at him as he continued to throw himself into the fight with everything he had. He truly was a remarkable man and it made her heart want him that much more.

Chiding herself for her improper thoughts, Nicci turned her attention back where it should be – on the fight before her instead of on the man that she wanted more than anything, but could never have, a man that would never love her the way that she so desperately wanted him to.

And it was in that moment of inattention that a dagger suddenly found its target.


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Kahlan awoke with a sudden gasp as pain unexpectedly seized her belly. She lurched forward, her breathing ragged. Her hands clawed at the moss covered ground beneath her, her fingers digging into the earth as she attempted to ride out the painful spasm.

She wasn't certain what had been more upsetting to her – the sudden shock of pain that woke her out of a dead sleep or the nightmare that she'd been having.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to drive away the horrifying images of the nightmare, images of Nicci lying with Richard, their arms wrapped around each other in an embrace of heated passion. Tears immediately filled her eyes. Although she could understand it if Richard betrayed her, it did little to lessen the overwhelming grief and pain that accompanied it.

The Sister of the Dark was very seductive, the temptation far too great for any man not to taste what she was so willing to give to him. She was a very powerful woman, possessing magic beyond imagine that could make her husband submit to her desires, forcing him to give her what she wanted.

Tears fell like rain, anguish snatching hold of her heart and threatening to end its beating. Would she be able to forgive him if he did fall for Nicci? She had always felt that she could forgive anything that Richard did, knowing that he held her heart so fiercely in his powerful hands, but this was something too painful to think about.

Even when Richard had decided to dissolve her beloved Midlands, drawing it into the D'Haran Empire, she'd been able to push aside her own hopes and desires for her people, knowing deep down that he was only doing this for the good of both territories as well as the two of them and the family they were starting.

But this…this would be the ultimate betrayal, the most personal of offenses that would cut so painfully deep into her very core. Could this be beyond repair if he did fall for this sorceress's seductive advances?

And when she was reunited with Richard, what then? Every time that he would touch her, kiss her, all she would be able to see was Nicci, wondering if Richard had touched the Sister like he was touching her now.

Was he whispering the same things to Nicci that he always whispered to her in the midst of making love? Was her name a passionate cry as he released inside of her? Did he find more pleasure with Nicci? Would he be thinking of Nicci every time he moved over her, imagining that he was buried in her warm depths instead of his wife's?

Doubts and confusion assaulted her mind, filling her with jealous rage and anguish. Her hands flew to her face in a futile attempt to keep the painful thoughts from tormenting her, to try to stop thinking the worst of her beloved.

But she had given her Richard everything that she had, all of her – her love, her body, her virtue, and her heart.

Had he thrown all of that away for the passion of another woman? Had he so quickly forgotten about her all for the intense pleasure of what Nicci could give him that Kahlan could not right now?

"No…no…" she sobbed. "My Richard…he wouldn't…he couldn't…"

She just missed him so deeply, her heart filled such an overwhelming grief that it threatened to drown her in the wake of its intensity. She had never felt so alone, not even when she had been caught in that gap of time between the living and the dead, when she longed to feel his touch, but couldn't, wondering if she ever would again.

"I love you, my Richard…no matter what…" she cried for no one to hear, no one to respond to her or bring her comfort.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Kahlan rocked back and forth with the heaviness of her anguish when another spasm gripped her, suddenly shaking her from her anger and heartache. She clenched her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut as she panted for air.

Sweat drops formed on her brow as she breathed through the contraction, praying that this was just from the stress of everything, but she knew that it was so much more than that. The contractions were coming more frequently, becoming sharper with each spasm that seized her body.

She wanted to stay here, hoping that Richard would appear soon, but she couldn't wait any longer. Things were beginning to escalate, confusion seeping into her mind from lack of food and sleep.

Kahlan attempted to relax as the pain began to lessen some. Leaning back against the tree, she tilted her head back, stifling a sob that came with the return of her tears. Pounding her fist on the ground, she swore under her breath. She couldn't take this any longer, couldn't have these babies without Richard by her side. She feared she wasn't strong enough.

How would she ever be able to deliver her babies all alone? She could hardly hold herself upright because of the exhaustion that invaded every fiber of her being. How would she be able to push these babies into the world when she needed to?

Fighting down the swelling waves of panic, Kahlan took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together. No matter how fatigued she was, she couldn't fall apart now. Her mind was a fierce storm of thoughts and emotions, all manipulated and turned upside down by the exhaustion that had set in, the confusion that was beginning to grip her.

Richard's voice kept echoing over and over in her head.

"Fight, Kahlan!"

She had to leave, couldn't wait any longer for Richard to come for her. She was going to have to fight for herself, for the survival of her daughters.

Kahlan knew that Richard would demand that she fought with every breath she drew, expected her to never give up no matter what. She couldn't let him down, not when they had so much to live for. She needed to fight with every ounce of strength she had left; for herself, but more than that for her daughters and for her Richard.

Struggling to her feet, Kahlan groaned with the aching that consumed her body. Leaning against the tree for support, she hooked her hair behind her ear before being hit by another contraction that dropped her back down to her knees, causing her to fall.

Fighting her way back up to her feet, she rubbed her forehead, attempting to sooth away the pounding inside. Gritting her teeth, her head dropped as another wave of pain coursed through her belly.

Pushing forward, she stumbled her way through the forest when a gush of fluid suddenly released between her legs, running down her thighs and causing her heart to race as a cry tore from her lips. This was it. It was time.

Kahlan knew that she only had one place that she could go right now.

XXX

Growling with the force of his swing, Richard panted with the exertion of the fight before him. This had been going on for almost two hours now. He was beyond exhausted, but the desperation to find Kahlan kept him going, kept him on his feet and the tight grip he held on his sword.

For her, he would fight with his every breath. Everything he did was for her. He would not let her down or fail his daughters. He had to make it to the past to find her before it was too late. He had no doubts about the turmoil the situation that Nicci had put Kahlan in was weighing heavily on her, possibly causing her to go into early labor.

The thought alone caused him to grind his teeth in frustrated rage, spurring him on and giving him the strength to put one foot in front of the other despite his body's determination to drag him down. Sleep would have to wait…

XXX

Another cry filled the air, causing the birds to stop their chirping. Despite her best efforts, Kahlan could not contain the agonizing pain that was contracting around her abdomen. Staggering forward, she braced herself against another tree, leaning her forehead against it for support.

"Richard…please…help me…please…"

Closing her eyes, Kahlan attempted to keep the tears from coming but they refused to give into her demands. Looking down, she noticed blood staining her torn skirt. She could scarcely believe this was really happening. It couldn't…not now…not without Richard…

XXX

Sweat ran in tiny rivulets down his neck and back, his sword moving almost of its own accord. When he was in this dance with death, his sword almost became a living thing with its own will, its own mind. He was the one wielding it, the one named Seeker of Truth, but he was not always the one in command.

The weapon guided him, communicating with his Han and directing his every move, his every spin, his every thrust. It almost seemed as if the sword could predict what was about to happen a split second before it did, guiding him in his response to every danger he was confronted with.

It was as if the weapon and his Han were bound as one, like his heart was to Kahlan's heart.

The thought of her caused his heart to suddenly drop as he screamed with the rage that surged through his veins, his sword dripping with blood despite the rainfall as he plunged the blade into the chest of another soldier…

XXX

A scream tore from her throat, her face awash with so many shed tears. Her throat was parched, her lips dry and yet the tears still came. With trembling hands she gripped her belly, the muscles drawn so tight with waves of spasms, making her belly hard.

"I'm trying, Richard…but I can't do this alone…" she cried to no one that could hear her, panic-stricken with what was about to occur.

Was this how it was supposed to end for her? Here, all alone, trying to deliver these precious little lives but failing in the end and costing her the lives of her daughters as well as her own, never to see her precious Richard ever again?

Brushing her hair behind her ear, she paused to regain her bearings. She knew that she had to be getting close, but everything was beginning to look the same. She clenched her fists tightly, her fingernails biting into the palms of her hands as she quickly scanned the area.

Panting for every breath, she looked up, suddenly realizing that the sun had disappeared behind a thick cover of dark clouds. It appeared as if the heavens were about to split open, releasing the wrath of the Keeper. Thunder rumbled overhead, lightning streaking across the sky in a warning of what was about to come.

Closing her eyes, rain began to fall upon her, wetting her face and washing away her tears as thunder suddenly cracked, shaking the very ground she walked on…

XXX

The roar of thunder overhead was deafening as Richard stood over a soldier. Raising his sword over his head, he drove it deep into the man's chest, a sneer on his lips. He had lost count long ago how many lives he'd taken and if truth be told, he had no desire to know.

Rain continued to pummel the earth, mingling with the blood oozing from the dead soldier's chest as he scanned the scene before him. There was sea of bodies littering the ground everywhere he looked, making him nauseous with all the bloodshed, all the lives so needlessly lost.

Holding his sword at his side, the Seeker drew in a ragged breath. Lightning streaked across the sky again, lighting up the darkness that the storm had blanketed them with. Wiping the rain from his face with his sleeve, thoughts of Kahlan seeped back into his mind, terror gaining a strangle-hold on his heart more fiercely than ever.

He could have sworn at times he could hear her as if she was calling out to him for help, feeling her presence as if she was standing right there with him. Looking around frantically, he found himself still surrounded by the soldiers and Mord'Sith that filled the clearing…

XXX

The falling rain only added to her painful situation, making it difficult to get her footing. Sliding in the mud that had quickly formed, Kahlan struggled to keep her balance. Lunging for the trunk of a tree, her hands frantically gripped at it for support, cutting her fingers against the rough bark and drawing blood.

Pulling her wet hair back out of her face, Kahlan hardened her resolve, determined to keep moving. She focused her thoughts and her heart on Richard, on how much she truly loved him, on the little lives that they had created together in the depths of that love.

These little girls were depending on her to keep her sanity, to stay alive for them when everything inside of her was screaming out to collapse into the waiting arms of unconsciousness. She loved Richard with her whole being. She would not let him down even if he truly had betrayed her…because she knew that she couldn't betray her heart even if she wanted to…

XXX

Agonizing shrieks filled the stormy air as followers of Darken Rahl, men and women alike, fell by blade or by magic. Richard's heart pounded so hard in his chest with the intensity of his raw emotions that he thought for sure it would explode at times. It appeared as though they had finally finished off the last of this rebellion for now.

Calling out to Cara, he motioned for the Mord'Sith to come closer. He needed to leave…now. He couldn't waste another moment fighting a battle when Kahlan's life hung in the balance or when his daughters' lives were at stake.

Finishing off one of the last Mord'Sith that had attacked them, Cara immediately made her way to him, her brow narrowed in concern. Despite the fatigue and the panic that weighed heavily on his face, the Lord Rahl didn't appear to be injured.

"Cara, I have to get to Kahlan…now…" he told her as he shoved another body off of his blade. "Have you seen Nicci? I need her to send me back after Kahlan."

"I thought she was over in that direction, but I don't…"

Pointing to the south, Cara's voice suddenly dropped off as she watched Nicci crumple to the ground.

Crying out in pain, Nicci's hand automatically reached for the hilt of the dagger protruding from her abdomen. Her lack of attention had just cost her dearly. Now, she was reaping what she had sowed. Her chance to make things right was slipping through her magical fingers.

Collapsing to the ground in pain, Nicci yanked the dagger from her stomach, her hand covering the wound. She had little strength left and her life was beginning to fade. She found herself at a crossroads at that moment, one that she never would've believed that she would be at – save herself or save Kahlan Amnell.

Kahlan was the one woman who held the Seeker's heart. Nicci had tried to eliminate her so that she could have Richard for herself, force him to fall in love with her. But in the end, his compassion had broken through her thick walls of bitterness and greed, hate and anger. Now, she had a decision to make.

Do what was best for the man that she loved or do what was best for herself.

She cringed against the pain as blood continued to seep from the wound. Drawing a ragged breath, Nicci knew in her heart what she needed to do, what she had seen demonstrated in the man that she loved.

Suddenly, the sound of his voice calling her name filled her ears and her heart, hope springing anew once more. Opening her eyes, she turned her head to see him racing towards her, Cara at his side.

Richard fell down beside her, his face full of worry…worry for her. It caused her heart to constrict to think that he was sincerely worried about her, afraid for her. Her throat went dry with the thought. All she wanted to do right now was sacrifice her all for him because she loved him.

Was this what true love was all about? Sacrificing all of your wants, your wishes no matter how painful all because the love you hold inside is greater than all your desires could ever be?

She wanted what was best for Richard and what was best for Richard was Kahlan. Even though she knew it wasn't her that he loved, Nicci closed her eyes as she began to chant softly the spell that he so desperately needed to save his wife.

"Nicci!" Richard cried, looking about for his grandfather to heal her. "Hang on, Nicci. It isn't your time to die. You have only just begun to live. You can't give up now."

"Don't worry, Richard…I will not leave you alone in this world," she murmured as she began again the spell that would send him back to his Kahlan. "I'm sending you back after your love."

"I'm going too," Cara resolutely stated as Holland and Zedd came to stand beside the fallen sorceress.

"Cara, it's too…" Richard began.

"No arguments. If Kahlan has gone into labor, you'll need someone to help you."

"She has a point, Richard. Now is not the time to argue," Zedd firmly stated as he kneeled down, his wrinkled face grim with the seriousness of what could be happening to his granddaughter at that moment. "The spell that Nicci used could've sent Kahlan into premature labor."

"I have to get to her," Richard said, panic permeating his voice as realization swept over him.

"I'm going to send you into the past a day later than I sent Kahlan. You will have until sunrise tomorrow to find her. After that, you and Cara will return to the present. Kahlan must be with you at that time. I only have enough strength for that," Nicci informed him, her voice raspy and weak.

"Zedd, tend to Nicci and get her and Garren back to the Palace. Commander Holland, you are in charge until I return. Do whatever you have to do to keep Darken Rahl from taking over. Deploy the army to intercept any more attacks," Richard ordered as he sheathed his sword.

"Aye, Lord Rahl," Holland replied, his fist automatically going to his heart in allegiance, committed to do whatever was necessary to keep this Lord Rahl keep the throne.

"If I don't survive, please know how truly sorry I am for what I have done to you, Richard. You have made me realize I have more value than what I had believed was ever possible."

"You are going to make it, Nicci. I will see you when I return with Kahlan."

"May the good Spirits protect you," Nicci said, closing her eyes as she finished the spell, her hand glowing brightly with the last bit of her stength.


	23. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

His vision clearing, Richard was stunned to find himself standing on that cliff in Hartland, the same cliff that he had first met the woman who would become his best friend, his lover and wife, the mother of his daughters.

Nicci had truly done it. They were really here…finally here. Now he just had to figure out where his wife was. He was beyond frantic now that he was here. He had to know that Kahlan was alright. He wanted to feel her safe in his arms again. Until he saw her, touched her, he would not rest. No matter how tired he was from the battle they had just fought, he would search the whole territory if he had to in order to get to her.

Scanning the area, everything was just as it had been that day two years ago, exactly as he remembered. The only thing that had changed was him. Kneeling down, he inspected the ground, his fingers running over the wet earth.

"What are you doing?" Cara asked, puzzled by his actions.

"Remembering," he murmured, deep in thought. "This was the very spot that I first met Kahlan."

Standing to his feet, his eyes searched the trees, anxious for a clue of any sort as to where she was, but his surroundings refused to divulge their secrets as to his wife's whereabouts, the things that she had already endured or what she was going through now.

Rain fell steadily just as it had been doing in D'Hara, lightning creating a bright flashing halo around the dark clouds overhead that filled the sky. He could tell from the clouds that they were in for more storms.

Wiping the rain from his face, Richard drew a frustrated breath as he considered where Kahlan could have gone. He wanted so badly to call out to her to let her know that he was finally here, to scream her name at the top of his lungs, but he knew there were still D'Haran soldiers wandering through these woods. He couldn't risk drawing their attention. Another fight was the last thing that he wanted right now.

"Well, where do we start looking?" Cara asked, anxious to get moving instead of standing here reminiscing about the past.

"Over there," he resolutely said, pointing to the edge of a thick line of trees. "That's the direction that I came from when I saw Kahlan running through the woods being chased by that D'Haran quad. Hopefully, she found some sort of shelter in those trees."

Without another word, Richard headed towards the woods, his mind completely absorbed with where his wife was right then, if she was even nearby. They only had till sunrise tomorrow morning. It was already mid-day. That didn't leave them very much time, but it was more than he had hoped for.

It didn't appear that Kahlan had made contact with his former self or the present would have been altered already. But would he really notice it if time had been altered? The implications of such interference, the ripple effect in the fabric of time such an action could bring made his head ache. At the same time, he wanted Kahlan to be safe, to not have to be so alone.

He knew his wife, though, knew how strong and fierce she was. She was not afraid to do whatever it took to make sure she was safe, their daughters were safe. She understood how much he would want her to fight with everything she had to stay alive for him.

Tears burned his eyes and his throat, panic causing his chest to tighten with the thought of something happening to her. She was counting on him to rescue her. He couldn't bear the thought of her waiting for him, wondering why he hadn't come yet. She had to believe in her heart that he would never give up finding her.

The thought of her alone without provisions or a weapon clawed at his heart. He couldn't begin to imagine what she'd been going through during this time away. He wasn't sure that he could handle it if he did know.

Feeling a hand on his arm, he stopped to turn and look into the green eyes of his friend. He could see the concern that permeated her features and swam in her eyes beneath the fierce façade of the Mord'Sith.

"We'll find her, Lord Rahl," she confidently told him.

He slowly nodded his head, afraid to speak for fear he would completely crumble. Swallowing his tears, he continued to scan the forest floor for any signs that Kahlan had been there. He had never been more thankful for his training as a wood's guide than he was at that moment.

The rain had obscured some things, but there were other things that even the rain could not erase. Kneeling down next to a rock, he examined the wet ground. There were marks in the moss, scratches that looked as if someone had dug their fingers into the dirt and moss of the forest floor in order to get their bearings.

Crouching down beside him, Cara noticed the marks that marred the earth. They weren't quite as distinct as she was sure they had once been because of the rain, but it was still obvious that someone had been here.

Tracing the markings, Richard felt his heart quicken. These were made by a person, someone with slender fingers, like those of a woman. Raising his head, he swiftly scanned the area, looking for more signs that Kahlan had been here. The claw marks in the ground appeared to be relatively fresh so if it was Kahlan, she had been here just hours ago.

But where had she gone? What had caused her to make such marks in the ground?

Shoving aside the terrifying thoughts that assaulted his mind, Richard stood to his feet and began following the tracks that had been left behind, a sign that someone had been here recently.

He quickly began reviewing all of the places that she could have gone to for help. She didn't know the area as well as he did so she wouldn't have known too many places that she could go.

She couldn't have gone to his home because it had been burned to the ground. The haunting memories of that night flooded his mind. While meeting Kahlan had been the most incredible moment of his life, losing his father had also made it one of the worst.

It hadn't been Kahlan's fault that any of that had happened. Spirits knew that Darken Rahl had been bent on finding him regardless of Kahlan's appearance in his life. Nothing would have stopped him from finding the one who was to be named Seeker, the man destined to destroy him.

Being back here brought with it so many conflicting emotions, so many memories both wonderful and, at the same time, so painful. He couldn't focus on any of that right now. It only distracted him from finding his wife.

It was evident from the clumps of dirt and moss that someone had difficulty of some sorts. He just prayed that she hadn't gone into labor, not now, not when he wasn't there to help her, to be with her to share in that incredible experience of greeting their daughters.

"Lord Rahl," Cara called to him. "Over here."

Stopping beside her, Cara handed him a piece of green material, the same color as the dress Kahlan had been wearing that night at the ball. It brought a wave of relief to know that she had truly been here, but it also stirred the dread that raged inside of him, knowing that something could have happened to her.

She wouldn't be able to defend herself if the D'Haran soldiers had found her or if a wild animal had hunted her down. He had to think, had to figure out where she could have gone.

And then in that instant, Richard suddenly knew beyond a doubt where his Kahlan was.

XXX

Rubbing her arms, Kahlan stood wet and shivering, staring at the house before her. It was the only place she could think to go. She knew Zedd wouldn't be returning here ever again. She couldn't have thought of a better spot to hide until Richard could find a way to her.

And if he was never able to get to her, she would at least have a place to live, to raise her daughters. She knew that Zedd would have wanted her to stay here if he knew.

Pulling her wet hair away from her face, Kahlan opened the door and entered the small cottage, a sense of peace washing over her. She had at last found the shelter that she needed. Knowing Zedd's stomach, he should have plenty of food stored up here that would last her a while.

The peace was very short-lived, however, as another contraction tore through her body, almost taking her to her knees. Leaning over, she gritted her teeth against the intense spasms. It was becoming stronger with each contraction, coming more and more frequently. These babies were coming and they were coming very soon.

Attempting to catch the breath the pain had stolen away, she hobbled over to the bed. She felt bad for ruining Zedd's blankets, but at this point she didn't think that she truly cared all that much. She just wanted these babies out of her belly now regardless if his blankets were ruined. She was sure that he would forgive her if he knew.

Crying out with the next wave of pain, Kahlan's head fell back as she grabbed her stomach. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes, disappearing into her hair. She couldn't imagine going through this pain again, but the memory of seeing the joy on Richard's face every time they talked about their daughters made her want to go through this for as many babies as he wanted.

Kahlan knew that she would do anything for this man, the one who had so subtly snatched her heart against her will. If being separated turned out to be what was best for him, kept him safe with Nicci, then she would gladly stay here and raise his daughters as best as she could despite the anguish that the separation brought her.

Nicci was the most powerful sorceress that walked the face of the earth. As much as Kahlan wanted to kill her, if Nicci truly loved Richard and could protect him from Darken Rahl, then she would let him go. She loved him too much to be so selfish as to satisfy her needs above his.

Another contraction came, bringing her out of her disparaging thoughts and back to the reality of what was about to happen in the next few hours. She was going to have to find a way to bring these girls into the world alone.

XXX

Marching through the halls of the People's Palace, Zedd was on a mission to find Commander Holland. He had gotten Garren settled in his room after much arguing over the fact that he had allowed Cara to go with Richard.

Zedd had reminded the Commander that he should know better than anyone how stubborn Cara was and that no one was going to be able to stop her short of the Keeper himself when her mind was made up.

Garren had agreed with a huff of agitation, finally settling back in his bed upon Zedd's instance that he needed to rest or risk a relapse. Zedd adamantly refused to deal with an irate Mord'Sith if Garren deteriorated while she was gone with Richard.

Garren was none too pleased with his lover at that moment and he was going to make damned sure that she knew it too when she got back. He had been worried sick that she had returned to the battle after their own D'Haran soldiers had shown up, some of them taking Garren back to the Palace. And when Zedd had returned with no Cara or Lord Rahl, he had become panic-stricken.

On the other hand, he couldn't fault her for her fierce devotion to Richard and Kahlan. He felt a deep loyalty to them as well. If it hadn't been for them, for their willingness to see Cara for who she could be instead of what she had been trained to be, he never would have met her or fallen in love with her.

Zedd had finally left the Aydindril Commander to rest, needing to attend to other matters that had been assigned to him, much to his displeasure. Although not something that he would have necessarily chosen to do, he would keep his word to his grandson. He couldn't deny Richard's deep desire to preserve all life even when that life had been in the service of the Keeper himself.

Nicci had chosen to fight on their side in the end, but the old Wizard was worried that it was all just another devious ploy on the sorceress's part to get to Richard or to get Darken Rahl his throne back. Although agreeing to tend to Nicci, he hadn't agreed as to how he was planning on tending to her.

After leaving Garren, Zedd had returned to the room down the hall and around the corner. The hall was heavily guarded by at least twenty D'Haran soldiers as well as ten Mord'Sith bringing Zedd a sense of relief that the Sister of the Dark was not going anywhere any time soon.

Nodding at those who guarded their newest house guest, Zedd had quietly slipped into Nicci's room to find her still sleeping. He had a feeling she would be sleeping for a very long time. Her injury had been deadly and it would have been had he not been there to heal her enough to get her back to the Palace.

He began to wonder if this was what she had been after all along, to get into their good graces for her own benefit. Sometimes, Zedd worried about the size of his grandson's heart, his willingness to accept people such as her who had been mistreated their whole life.

Zedd smiled to himself at the site of the Rada'Han that now graced her slender throat. He had found it on her when he had healed her and had quickly put it on the sorceress to keep her from being able to use her powerful magic against them. He was not about to take any chances as far as she was concerned.

Nicci may have proven herself to Richard in a short span of time, but she had yet to prove herself to anyone else. He knew that his grandson would likely not be happy that she had the collar around her neck like a prisoner or a slave, but Zedd was not about to take any chances.

Nicci was far too powerful to underestimate. Besides, the only person who was powerful enough to do battle with her if this was a deceptive plot was Richard and he was not here. No, she would wear that collar until he saw fit to remove it.

Coming around the corner now, Zedd finally spotted the man that he'd been looking for. Stopping beside him, he waited patiently as the Commander relayed orders to his second in command.

"How is Garren?" Commander Holland asked as he turned to face the Wizard.

"Resting comfortably, but very irritable. He's not happy with Cara for going without him to help Richard find Kahlan. I'm afraid that Cara has finally met her match," Zedd informed him.

"I never thought I'd see the day, but I'm happy for her," Holland replied as he began to walk.

"Have you gotten the D'Haran forces in place?"

"Yes, everything is in place should Darken Rahl attack. Troops have been deployed to intercept any attacks on the Palace. Scouting parties are beginning to report back."

"I'm going to set up some magical shields around the perimeter of the Palace itself if you don't mind," Zedd told him.

"I think that would be very beneficial, Zedd. Any help you can provide could definitely not hurt," Holland sighed. "I believe that we're in for the fight of our lives."

"Well, don't worry, Commander. This old Wizard still has a few tricks up his sleeve," Zedd said, patting him on the back before turning to leave. "Not to mention, Richard is a war wizard. Darken Rahl will have to get through him first if he wants D'Hara or his family and friends."

XXX

Racing through the rain towards Zedd's home, Richard could barely comprehend that he was finally going to see Kahlan. He had been so terrified ever since he had seen her on her knees in their quarters, Nicci's magic penetrating her mind. Now, it was going to be over at last. He was going to bring Kahlan home.

Spotting Zedd's house in the distance, Richard felt his heart hammering even harder in his chest. He didn't pause to make sure that Cara was keeping up with him or if any D'Haran soldiers had spotted them and were now pursing them. All that mattered in that moment was his Kahlan.

Rain began to fall harder, the wind whipping as lightning split the sky. Despite it being mid-afternoon, it was dark outside, making it seem as if it were the middle of the night.

Dodging trees and leaping over fallen limbs, Richard felt relief creep into his soul as he approached the house, knowing in his heart that his Kahlan had to be there. It was the only place he could think of that she could have possibly gone to.

The relief that swept over him was quickly wiped away by an agonizing scream that erupted from within the house, causing his blood to turn to ice in his veins. He knew that scream. It was Kahlan and she was in trouble.

Reaching the house, Richard burst through the door to find Kahlan lying on the bed, her knees drawn up and spread. Sweat drenched her pale face, her hair wet and tangled, her dress torn. She looked as if she had been to the Underworld and back.

"Kahlan!" he cried as he rushed to her side, falling on his knees as he knelt beside the bed.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as his hand immediately went for her head, drawing her close. He pressed his forehead against her temple, panic mingling with relief that he had found her at last and yet filled with horror at the state in which he had found her in.

"Richard," she weakly cried, only to release another scream as a contraction seemed to be tearing her apart.

Tears streamed like a waterfall down her face, her eyes filled with such love and so much pain. The undeniable need to push was overwhelming her as she gritted her teeth.

"I'm here, my love…I'm right here…"


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

"Richard," she sobbed again, so overcome with emotion that he had come for her, that he was with her to help her through this.

His name was all that Kahlan could manage as she reached for his hand, clutching it fiercely and holding onto him for dear life, so afraid if she let go that he would disappear and she'd be all alone once more. She couldn't handle being separated from him ever again. It was more than she could bear right now.

Holding her hand securely in his, Richard could see the fear that still lingered in her eyes despite his presence, the fear of being taken away from each other again. He knew her panic because he'd been consumed by it since the moment she had disappeared.

"I'm here, Kahlan…I'm right here…" he kept reassuring her as he pressed his lips to her temple, running his fingers through her damp hair in an attempt to sooth her.

He never wanted her to fear being separated from him again. He knew that fear, lived it, breathed it, and he hated knowing that she felt it too at times. He never wanted her to be afraid, only to feel safe and loved by him, to know only happiness without worries.

Another wave of pain shot through her, her head falling back as a scream tore through the air. She was so exhausted already and she had yet to deliver her first baby. Sweat formed across her forehead, tears flooding her eyes with the pain as she held herself up once more on trembling arms.

Richard was stunned by how worn Kahlan looked. She was so pale, so weak already. Her eyes were red from crying or lack of sleep he wasn't sure, but it hurt him to think of her suffering when he couldn't get to her.

"Cara," Richard called to the Mord'Sith standing helplessly at the foot of the bed. "Get some water and gather more blankets and towels."

"Do you know how to deliver a baby?" Cara gasped in surprise.

"He…delivered…my nephew…" Kahlan panted, clutching her husband's hand again, squeezing it tighter as she released another cry of pain.

"That's right and I'm going to have the pleasure of bringing my own little girls into the world soon too," he murmured, nuzzling his nose affectionately against her cheek.

Turning, Cara grabbed a couple of buckets on the floor by the fireplace. Heading for the door, she stopped suddenly, turning to watch as Richard climbed up onto the bed beside Kahlan, helping her settle back against the pillows in preparation for what was about to happen. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her close, lending her the strength that she no longer possessed.

Leaving them alone, Cara felt her heart begin to throb painfully in her chest. She didn't think that she'd ever seen Kahlan look so fragile and weak as she did right now. She was one of the strongest women that Cara had ever known and now she looked so frail. She was so relieved they had found her when they had. She shuddered to think what could have happened had they been much later.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner," Richard softly told her, his words laced with guilt.

"You're here now…that's all that matters…"

There was so much that she was anxious to say to him, wanting to ask him how he had been able to get away from Sister Nicci, wanting to ask for his forgiveness for thinking such terrible things about him, for believing that he could betray her, but she could hardly catch her breath or form coherent sentences at that point.

"I love you, my precious Kahlan."

"I love you…Richard. I'm so…sorry…please forgive me…" she began but was quickly cut off by another sob.

"Kahlan, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for. You're safe and the babies are coming," he told her, confused by her apology. "Can you believe our girls are going to finally be here?" he muttered into her hair, tears stinging his eyes.

"Yes…I can believe…that they're almost here…"

He chuckled softly at her words, but watching his beloved in so much pain as she struggled to bring their daughters into the world was like a thousand arrows piercing his heart. He wished he could draw all of her pain into himself.

"Here's the water," Cara announced as she re-entered the house. "I'll get a fire started."

"I have…to push…"

"Hold on, Kahlan," Richard told her as he got up off the bed.

Pouring some of the water over his hands, Richard dried them off on a clean towel. Moving to the foot of the bed, he pushed her tattered skirt up over her knees to see how far she had progressed.

"Cara, I'm going to need towels and blankets," Richard called out, his own heart quickening in anticipation.

This was it, the moment that they'd been anxiously waiting for, the moment that had seemed like a lifetime to arrive. Looking up into her eyes, Richard thought that Kahlan was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on despite everything that she had been through since being sent here by Nicci.

As beautiful as Nicci was, she paled so mightily in comparison to Kahlan. No one in this world could match his wife in grace or beauty, her strength. He was so honored that she had chosen to love him, to be her husband and the father of her daughters.

Bringing the towels and blankets, Cara sat down on the edge of the bed beside her friend. Grabbing a towel, she dipped it into the bucket of cool water. Wringing out the excess, Cara scooted back to sit closer to Kahlan.

The Mord'Sith gently began wiping the Mother Confessor's face that was streaked with dirt and wet from sweat and tears. She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing the damp strands away from her face. Reaching for a cup, she helped Kahlan take a drink of water.

Settling back against the pillows, Kahlan grabbed hold of the Mord'Sith's free hand, squeezing it tightly as she cried out in pain again.

"I'm so glad…you're here, Cara," Kahlan murmured as she braced herself for the next contraction that seized her.

"Breath, Kahlan…breath through the contraction," Richard encouraged her as he lovingly stroked the inside of her leg, letting her know that he was there with her, helping her through it.

"I have…to push…please, Richard…" she cried, releasing Cara's hand to grab hold of her knees.

The pain that surged through her body had quickly washed away the relief of seeing Richard again. Now she was just trying to ride out the contractions in order to bring his daughters into the world.

"No, Kahlan…not quite yet," he calmly but firmly told her. "You're almost there. Focus on me, Kahlan. Focus on my voice. Understand me?"

Gritting her teeth, she shook her head in acknowledgement, the ability to form words completely lost in the tempest of pain that seized her body. His voice was beginning to rush in her ears, becoming muffled, her vision starting to tunnel.

"That's good…you're doing great. You are so strong, Kahlan. You're my beautiful, strong Confessor and you're having my daughters."

Focusing on her husband's handsome features, the calming sound of his voice, Kahlan smiled weakly in response, his loving words soothing the panic that pounded through her veins. So overcome with exhaustion, her eyes suddenly fell closed, her head falling back in the few seconds of relief between the painful contractions.

"Kahlan…Kahlan!"

The panicked sound of Richard's voice slowly drew her back from the brink of unconsciousness. Her head was throbbing, her body felt like it was being torn in two. All she wanted was to give in, give herself over to the welcoming touch of nothingness.

"Kahlan, focus on me. Stay with me, Kahlan. Don't leave me now that I've finally gotten you back," he sternly said, desperate to make her see the need to keep fighting.

Her eyes half open, she looked at him through her long eyelashes, his face so full of worry and love. Her heart swelled as she looked at her husband, the one she would give everything for. For him she would fight the urge to succumb to the pull of oblivion.

Richard knew in his heart that he was beginning to lose her. She had already been weakened by everything that had obviously happened to her. He could tell that she hadn't eaten much or had enough water or sleep since she'd been gone.

"Look at me, Kahlan," he tried again, putting his larger hands on top of her slender ones that tightly gripped her knees.

Her fingers were scratched and bloody, covered in dirt. He just wanted to hold her so badly right now, to wash her hair and clean the cut on her forehead that she received from Spirits knew what. He wanted to take care of her every need at that moment, but right now, the greatest was delivering these little babies before they took their mother's life.

Waiting until she finally focused on him, Richard continued. "Do you remember the night that I returned to you and I told you that we were going to have twins?"

Kahlan nodded slowly as a spasm grabbed hold of her belly, causing her to cry out. The beautiful memory brought a soft smile to her lips despite the pain that ripped through her body.

"Remember how happy we were? We made love all night long. It was such a special night to me, Kahlan. It meant the world to me that you forgave me for leaving you like I did, for letting me show you over and over how much I truly love you."

He watched as tears streamed down her face as she seemed to relax momentarily, the memory of that night filling her mind and allowing her a short reprieve from the pain that gripped her. He knew he needed to keep her distracted from wanting to push. It wasn't quite time yet and he feared that if she started pushing too soon, it would lead to serious complications.

Growling, Kahlan panted heavily, her fingers turning white from the death-grip she had on her knees. "Please…Richard…I…I have to…push…"

The painful pleading look in her eyes, begging him to end her suffering nearly broke his heart in two. He knew she was barely hanging on, but she needed to wait just a few more moments.

"Remember all of the names that we couldn't decide on?" he asked her, his hands still covering hers as he attempted to keep her focused on him.

"You…you wouldn't…make up your mind…" she softly laughed between pants for air.

"You know it was only because I secretly loved holding you in bed while we talked about names for the girls," he smiled broadly at her, mischief filling his eyes.

Kahlan shook her head back and forth, the smile saved only for him playing on her lips. The sight of that smile made his heart soar, taking away some of the sting her pleading eyes had created within him. He had so missed seeing that smile that he alone possessed.

"I know…I was thinking…about it last night…"

"And you remember what names we finally settled on, right?"

She nodded her head as she ground her teeth once more through the searing pain that seized her. Cara immediately placed a cool cloth on her forehead once more.

"Hang on, Kahlan. I know you can do this," Cara encouraged her, worry filling her face.

"Do you know what name we're going to give the first baby that comes?" Richard asked as he began to see the head of his firstborn daughter begin to crown. It was finally time.

"I don't…care. You…decide…"

"Ok, Kahlan, focus on me. It's time…you can start pushing now."

Clenching her jaw, Kahlan began to push with what little strength she had left. She didn't know if it was going to be enough, but she was determined to give all that she had and then some just to bring her precious little girls into the world to greet their father, the man that she loved more than life itself.

XXX

Pulling his horse up in the middle of the D'Haran encampment just outside of the People's Palace, Commander Holland quickly dismounted. Turning the reins over to a young private, he strode directly to the command tent.

Reports had been coming in, news that was not good to say the least. While he trusted his men, he wanted to see firsthand that the accounts were correct and not exaggerated.

With a salute, the Commander was swiftly ushered into the tent. Entering, Holland found three of his most trusted senior officers huddled around a table, a candle in the middle providing light as they poured over maps of the territory.

The urgency with which they were discussing things, not even realizing that he was there brought validity to the reports. Their eyes were completely focused on the information before them, their brows knitted together, their gazes narrowed in obvious alarm. Tension hung so thickly in the air that it was almost palpable.

"Gentlemen," Holland suddenly interrupted them, his piercing blue eyes dancing in the candlelight.

His officers all stood, straightening up in abrupt attention, startled by their Commander's sudden appearance. They all saluted with a fist to their hearts in perfect unison, the worry about their current predicament still permeating their faces. Their Commander's unexpected presence did little to alleviate their fears about the looming danger that threatened the future of D'Hara.

The growth and prosperity, the overwhelming hope and peace that Lord and Lady Rahl had infused into the territory was in danger of being eradicated forever. They never wanted to go back to the way of life they had been living, the bondage they had been held in before Lord Rahl and the Mother Confessor's arrival.

"What's the latest news?" Holland asked as he joined his men, placing his hands on the table as he leaned over to study the maps spread out before them.

"It doesn't look good, sir. Darken Rahl has his army positioned here, in the Persidion Mountains according to our scouts. They appear to be coming this way. They'll likely be here sometime tomorrow."

"We already know that he doesn't have enough soldiers or Mord'Sith to even begin to mount any sort of an attack. It would be over before it even started," Holland shook his head as he mulled over what his former Lord could be up to now.

There was definitely more going on than what they were aware of. Sister Nicci and her strategy to invade the Palace had not been Darken Rahl's only plan, the plan upon which all of his hopes had been pinned to. He knew his previous leader too well to know that he always had a more devious plot in mind, something even more heinous than what was just seen on the surface.

"Scouts have discovered he has a Wizard of the First Order with him," Fellows grimly informed him, rubbing his chin with his thumb and forefinger as he studied the map. "He's the only one we know for sure. There could be more."

"That was the newest report that I had just received too. That's why I rode out here, to see if those reports were true," Holland replied, appearing not the least bit ruffled by the news as he continued to scan the maps. "It's no concern to us, though. We have our own Wizard of the First Order. Zedd has already started to set up magical shields and barriers for added protection. That should definitely help keep the enemy out of the Palace."

"Well that is some comfort, but we received another report just before you arrived, Commander," Mallon announced with a deep sigh. "Scouting parties have spotted a very large army headed this way, at least a hundred thousand men or more."

"From where?" Holland asked, his face growing hard with the news as he suddenly looked up from the maps.

"Altaea," Fellows replied with a frown. "They're a little over a day away at best, sir."

Holland's blue eyes darkened with anger with the newest bit of information. He had heard from Garren about the incident between Ambassador Hollis and Lord Rahl a few months back. Garren had told him that things had gotten very heated. He had thought for sure that Lord Rahl was going to run the Ambassador through with his sword after the hateful things that Hollis had said about the Mother Confessor.

Garren had thought for certain that Richard was going to explode, but instead there had been such a dead calmness about him that it had caused chills to shiver down his spine. It was more unnerving than any explosion of rage ever could have been at that moment.

In fact, Garren had admitted that he himself had been so angered by the man's words that he had reached for his sword, prepared to defend the Mother Confessor's honor just a moment before Lord Rahl had jumped to his feet and marched directly towards the man, warning him that if he ever threatened his wife or set foot in the Palace again he would remove his head from his shoulders.

It appeared to Holland that the Ambassador from Altaea was not going to back down now that he had the entire Altaean army with him. They were definitely going to be in a fight for their lives. The Altaeans were deadly to deal with, possessing magic of some sort he believed, but the things that he had always heard about them were thought to be rumors to keep outsiders away.

Holland had never really paid that much attention to them. They had always been Darken Rahl's little pets, protecting them in exchange for what their magic could provide them. Rahl got what he wanted and the Altaeans were left alone to live as they chose without interference.

"What would you like us do, sir? They have very powerful magic on their side," Fellows responded, his face looking a shade paler than when Holland had first arrived.

"They may have magic, but we have Lord Richard Rahl on our side, gentlemen," Holland proudly announced, squaring his shoulders. "We will have victory for our Lord Rahl and for D'Hara."


	25. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to my fic Sacrifice, Richard, Kahlan and the gang are almost to the People's Palace in D'Hara and Kahlan is pregnant with twins. Will they be able to pull a crumbling territory together before Darken Rahl takes control again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything up through S2 season finale (Tears)

Her throat was dry, her voice hoarse from crying out with the intensity of the pain her daughters were creating within her with their struggle to enter the world. The feel of Richard caressing her thigh as well as his calming words of encouragement was the only thing keeping her from falling over the precipice of unconsciousness.

All she wanted to do was to give herself over to the overwhelming tug on her body to just let go. Every time that she would start to listen to that calling, Richard would sternly call her name, panic filling his voice, snapping her out of that daze of exhaustion.

"It's time, Kahlan," Richard finally told her. "You can start pushing."

"I can't, Richard…please help me…" she weakly replied.

"I know you, Kahlan. I know you can do it. You're the strongest woman I have ever met."

"This is all…your fault…Richard Rahl…" she growled at him, the smile that she saved for him a momentary thing of the past as she sneered at her husband. "You did this to me…"

Richard chuckled softly, so relieved to see that fire return to her eyes, the fierce fighter that always resided in his lover's heart rising to the surface once more. He had feared never finding her and now that he had, he was terrified of losing her all over again during the delivery.

"I know, sweetheart," he gently replied, placing his hands on top of her knees. "And we're going to get through this together. I will always be here for you, Kahlan, and soon we'll have two little girls who will be here and just as beautiful as their mother."

Before Kahlan could disagree with her husband, the Mord'Sith at her side was suddenly propping her up, holding her forward in an attempt to get her in a better position to push. If it weren't for Cara holding her up from behind, Kahlan didn't think that she could have held herself up at that moment.

She felt so weak; every muscle, every fiber of her being quivering from overwhelming fatigue and exertion. Everything inside of her begged to shut down at that moment, to just give up despite Richard's words of encouragement. The overpowering need to push, however, helped motivate her to keep fighting.

Bearing down, Kahlan ground her teeth as she began pushing. Sweat trickled down her face, her neck and back. She felt so disgusting, so filthy at that moment. She was covered in dirt and sweat, fluid and blood from her water breaking. Her dress was tattered, her hair a tangled mess and yet here was Richard between her legs, ready to deliver their babies, the powerful look of love in his eyes. It made her heart almost burst with her love for him.

Hope began to swarm in her soul. Maybe nothing did happen between him and Nicci.

How could he possibly still think that was she beautiful especially like this, in the middle of giving birth to his daughters? She looked like she had just lost a fight with a Shadrin and yet his face was so full of love for her.

"You are doing great," he said, his face shining with such pride. "I'm so proud of you, Kahlan. Now, push again. The head is almost out."

Straining with all her might, Kahlan pushed as hard as she could, releasing a cry through her clenched teeth. Her arms began to tremble again, ready to collapse beneath her. Cara tightened her hold on her, providing the support she so desperately needed.

"Yes!" Richard cried with excitement. "She's here! You did it, Kahlan!"

Richard immediately held up a wet squirming little baby, his eyes shining so brightly with unshed tears. Their daughter screamed and wailed her irritation about being pushed out of her mother's comforting warmth and into the cool night air.

Reaching for his knife, Richard swiftly cut the umbilical cord. Grabbing a towel, he dunked it in the bucket of water, cleaning off his daughter. He hurriedly moved around to the side of the bed and handed the wiggling bundle to Cara to hold so he could attend to his wife.

Tears streamed down Kahlan's cheeks with the sudden burst of joy that erupted inside of her chest. Her heart had been so full of love for Richard that it was difficult to believe that she could love anyone else so fiercely.

But now, looking over at her daughter crying in Cara's arms, Kahlan suddenly felt as if her heart had just doubled in size, suddenly knowing that there was enough love in her heart for Richard and as many daughters as he wanted to have.

Cara was stunned to suddenly be holding a squirming little bundle wrapped so protectively in a blanket. Looking down into that angelic little face, her fingers brushing the soft raven hair on her head, the Mord'Sith felt her heart constrict with unexpected elation that she'd never known could exist.

Looking at her baby in her friend's arms, Kahlan smiled softly as she noticed that her firstborn had her father's warm brown eyes. She wanted so badly to hold her daughter, but a sudden sharp contraction surged through her body once more, reminding her that this joyous experience was far from over. Grabbing her knees, she leaned forward, growling through the spasm that racked her.

Richard watched as her whole body shook and trembled with exhaustion and pain. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and their little girl in his arms, but he still had to help his youngest daughter into the world.

"Come on, Kahlan!" Richard heatedly encouraged her, trying desperately to get his wife through this.

Kahlan's cry quickly drowned out the sound of their daughter's wailing as she pushed. Her heart was hammering wildly beneath her breast, her breathing so ragged from the stress of the delivery. She had nothing left to give. Despite Richard's instance that she not give up, that she keep pushing, she had nothing left to dig down and grab hold of.

"Kahlan, push!" he ordered her, knowing he was swiftly losing her.

Her head slumped to the side, her eyelids falling closed as she sobbed. She just wanted this to end, for Richard to just use his magic to remove this baby from her womb and let her sleep.

"KAHLAN!" he yelled at her, panic rising in his voice once more. "Stay with me, Kahlan!"

"Richard…please…I'm so sorry…"

She felt as though she was failing him, failing her daughters. She was the Mother Confessor, the leader and ruling authority with her husband and she felt as though she was falling apart, losing herself in a swirling current of emotions mingled with pain. She was drained mentally, emotionally, and physically. It was the man at the foot of the bed that held her together.

Her body was not hers to control as it exerted and toiled to bring her second daughter into their lives. The thrill and excitement of giving birth, of sharing the experience with Richard was overwhelmingly powerful as she attempted to catch her breath.

Knowing that they had created these precious little lives in the midst of demonstrating their love and devotion for one another had been amazing. Every time spent in Richard's embrace was always incredible. And now, here they were finishing what they had created eight months ago, finally receiving the result of that infinite love for one another.

"Kahlan, which name do you want to give our first daughter?" he tried again, calmer this time as he attempted to rein in the terror that threatened to choke the life out of him.

He knew his voice revealed the horror that had invaded his heart, his fear so evident in his face, but he had to keep her with him, keep her fighting. She was far from safe yet. He was still in danger of losing her.

"Paige," Kahlan panted. "I want her…to be named Paige…"

"That's one of my two favorite names," he beamed proudly. "You're doing great, Kahlan. Give me another push. You're almost there, my love."

Gritting her teeth, Kahlan felt as though she was going to pass out, the room beginning to spin when she felt a sudden wet cloth on her forehead. She'd never been more thankful for Cara as she was in that moment.

"Don't worry about Paige," Cara softly told her. "I've got her safe over here with me. You just worry about yourself and your other daughter right now."

Kahlan nodded slowly, knowing that she couldn't give up, not when her other daughter and her husband were counting on her right now. Drawing on her strength as the Mother Confessor and wife to Lord Richard Rahl, focusing all of her rage and heartache for what Sister Nicci had done to her and her family, she growled fiercely, pushing again.

Richard laughed with excitement as the top of his second daughter's head began to crown, his vision blurring with his tears. His strong Kahlan was giving everything she had and so much more that he knew she didn't have. She had more strength and determination than anyone he had ever met.

Looking into her face, he noticed how pale she had become, more so than when they had first found her. If this baby didn't come soon…he didn't want to begin to finish that thought as he swallowed the sob that caught in his throat.

"Kahlan, I fought to get back to you. Now, it's your turn to fight to come home with me…with our daughters," Richard told her.

"I love you…Richard…"

"Forever, Kahlan…Forever," he lovingly replied, emphasizing the last word with all of the emotion welling up from his core.

Biting her bottom lip, Kahlan pushed, bearing down and lurching forward. Her scream tore from her lungs, sending a chill down Richard's spine with the intensity of her pain.

"She's here! Kahlan, you did it!" Richard shouted with excitement, quickly cutting the cord and cleaning off his second born.

Tears trailed down his cheeks as he peered into the bright blue eyes of his daughter, the eyes that were identical to her mother's. He softly ran his fingers through the tuft of brown hair on top of her head. Pressing his lips to her small freckled nose, he closed his eyes, drinking in the precious moment of holding his little Priya who looked so much like his beautiful wife.

Kahlan immediately collapsed back against the pillows, her chest heaving, her body finally giving out on her. Relief flooded her heart now that she had finally brought her little ones into the world. They were safe and healthy and she was back with her Richard. That was all that mattered to her right now.

Quickly wrapping his daughter in a blanket, Richard handed her to Cara before moving back to the foot of the bed. A wave of nausea swept through him when he found Kahlan still bleeding.

He quickly began tending to his wife now that his daughters were safe, wetting towels to clean her while also attempting to stop the bleeding. Fear rose in his throat, threatening to cut off his air as he worked feverishly to save her.

"Thank you for my girls…" she weakly said to him. "I love you, Richard…with my whole heart…I love you…"

"Kahlan?" he swiftly moved to her side as he cleaned his hands, his voice cracking with fear. "Kahlan!"

He immediately grabbed her face with his hands, pressing his lips to her damp forehead. Her breathing was erratic, her pulse weak but she was still alive. Tears fell from his eyes and onto her cheeks as he leaned over her. She had just given him the greatest gift a wife could ever give a husband besides herself. He couldn't wait to just hold her and his daughters, to be back safely within the Palace walls.

"I love you, Kahlan," he murmured against her cheek. "Please hang on a little longer."

Richard prayed that she just needed to sleep right now, that she would be alright. He had to get her back to the People's Palace. He feared being able to touch his Han if needed to save her life, his powerful magic still unpredictable at times, but for her he would try with his very last breath.

He was so thankful that Cara had insisted on coming with him. If he lost Kahlan, then Cara could give her the breath of life and bring her back to him. He refused to dwell on that thought, knowing that his wife and daughters needed him to be strong right now.

"Sleep, my love," he whispered as he kissed her forehead once more. "Sleep."

Looking out the window at the moon, Richard knew that sunrise was just a couple of hours away. If Kahlan could hang on that long, he would have her back to the People's Palace and Zedd.

XXX

Pacing in the greeting room of his suite, Richard rubbed his face with his hands. Things had gotten drastically worse since the sheer joy of bringing his little girls into the world. He had hoped to return to find things had settled now that they had Nicci on their side.

Richard had wished that his brother would have just given up once he had discovered the Sister of the Dark had turned on him, but he had also known deep down that it would've been too much to hope for. Things for them were never that easy.

And now, Darken Rahl had the whole Altaean army on his side. While he still had more troops than his brother, Richard feared that this battle would be very bloody with countless loss of lives. He hated the thought of sending those men out to meet their death, knowing that many of them would not return, would never see their families and loved ones again.

It was this part of being the Ruler of D'Hara that he despised the most, but in the end, he knew that it was a decision that he was going to have to make for the good of the D'Haran people as well as his new family.

Richard smiled to himself as he thought about his daughters, how absolutely beautiful they were. They both held characteristics of each of them – Paige with his deep brown eyes, her nose and raven hair; Priya with her bright blue eyes, his nose, and chestnut hair.

The pride that bubbled up inside of him was suddenly at war with the fear that still pounded through his veins. He had taken care of Kahlan after she had given birth, cleaning her and then bringing her back to the Palace when Nicci's spell suddenly transported them home.

Zedd had healed her wounds, but she had remained unconscious. That had been three days ago. Kahlan had yet to even see Priya, hadn't even been able to hold or feed her daughters. He'd spent almost every moment with her since his return to their suite, not wanting to leave her side.

A couple of the servant girls had been taking very good care of his daughters for them while he kept vigil by Kahlan's bed, Cara helping when she could, but much of her time had been occupied with helping Holland and Garren with protecting the Palace.

He just needed Kahlan to wake up, to look at him with those sapphire eyes that he adored, to flash him that smile that told him that she loved him, that everything would be alright no matter what occured. He needed her to be alright.

Watching him as he paced back and forth, Zedd could see that his grandson was hanging on by a very thin thread. The birth of his daughters and his deep love for his wife were the only things holding him together right now. He needed to be strong not only for them, but for Kahlan, for D'Hara as well if they were going to get through this.

Zedd knew that Richard hadn't slept much since their return, his eyes filled with exhaustion as well as frustration and anger. Without Kahlan, he feared his grandson would not be able to go on.

The excitement of seeing his great-granddaughters had swiftly been shoved aside in order to tend to Kahlan. She had been weakened to the point of almost losing her. He was certain that her inner strength, her love for Richard and her daughters had been the only thing that kept her alive.

Zedd had healed her, repairing the damage that childbirth had done to her body. Now, all they could was just wait.

Looking down at the sleeping bundle in his arms, Zedd felt tears prick his eyes. Priya looked so much like Taralynn when she had been born, taking him back in time to that treasured memory of his own daughter's birth. Spirits how he missed her.

Casting a glance at Cara on the couch across from him, he smiled softly at the Mord'Sith holding Paige. Her face was filled with such wonder and contentment as she stared at the baby sleeping in her arms. He was thankful that Paige and Priya had different eye and hair color. It was the only way to really tell the two apart.

While they both had characteristics of their parents, the girls were almost identical, right down to their screams of displeasure. He just prayed that Kahlan would wake soon so that she could enjoy what she and Richard had created, had worked so hard to have together.

"What is taking so long?" Richard growled as he ran a hand back through his hair, stopping to place his hands on the back of the couch.

He leaned forward, his head falling as he drew in a deep breath in an attempt to rein in his anger. He just wanted to return to Kahlan right now. He didn't want her to wake up all alone. He wanted to be there when she opened those big beautiful blue eyes.

"Garren went down to bring Holland up just as soon as he arrives," Zedd quietly reminded him.

His grandson's patience had been worn very thin, the stress of the birth of the twins and Kahlan's condition along with Darken Rahl and his army ready to knock down their door was weighing so heavily upon him.

Zedd wished with all his heart that Richard and Kahlan could have had a simpler life, one that would allow them to live in peace without all of the turmoil that seemed to always find them.

However, he knew that they had both been destined for greatness. It had been prophesied thousands of years ago. And there was still so much more prophesy yet to be fulfilled, some things that he was going to have to reveal to Richard in time.

But now was definitely not the time.

A sudden rap at the door drew Richard from his brooding thoughts. He looked up to see Commander Holland and Garren enter the greeting room, neither with a pleasant look on their faces.

With a fist to his heart, Commander Holland came to stand before his Lord Rahl, so relieved to have him back within the safety of the Palace despite the circumstances that they had returned to. His presence brought strength and hope to the soldiers, knowing that their leader was back and in full command.

"It's good to have you back, Lord Rahl," Commander Holland grimly said. "I am sorry to hear about Lady Rahl. I hope that she will be well soon."

"Thank you, Commander," Richard softly replied, the note of grief so evident in his voice. "What have you discovered?"

"It's worse than we had previously feared, my Lord," Holland sighed deeply with regret for having to inform his leader of this, especially now with all that he had already endured. "We've discovered that Darken Rahl and his army have joined with the Altaean army. They are camped to the south of here, less than a day away. We've also discovered that he has a large supply of Dragon's Breath…"

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
